Curse of the Cat's Child
by Momo the Fruit Angel
Summary: CHAP 30 UP! I'M BACK. Tohru and the gang have graduated from high school and Kyo's now been hauled off to be locked up. Now Tohru finds Kyo left more than just memories...16yrs. later their daughter searches for answers and her fatheR. Finally UPDATED!
1. Memories

Curse of the Cat's Child

By: Momo the Fruit Angel

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is not mine, nor are any of its characters cries in background! Oh well, I'll live! The characters that are mine are Kyru and any other children of Kyo and the gang.

Okay time to start the story!

Hold on tight! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!

It was a day after the gang's graduation and the cellebration was less than joyous. Tohru stared into the mirror at her solemn reflection. Her and Kyo's relationship was on borrowed time. Their was no telling when a black car would pull up in front of the house and take her love away. Leaving the bathroom and entering her room she sat down on her bed. She ran a hand across the soft pink fabric and memories flashed through her mind of the three years she'd lived in this house.

To her it was not just a house it was her home and the residents, her family. Over the years with the help of Rin she had tried desperately to break the curse, but had failed thus far. Tough it's ahrd to believe her hope was starting to fade fast. She heard a knock on her door and she hurried to answer it. Sliding the door open she saw that it was Kyo who stood before her.

"Oh, Hi Kyo-kun!" She tried her best to put on her everyday cheergul face, but she wasn't doing that great a job.

"Hey..." Kyo examined her face and he could tell she was puting on a front. He didn't like it; he wanted to see the what she really felt and he wanted to know what was bothering her even though he knew all too well. He put his hand to her cheek and she held his large hand to her face. Tears started to well up in Tohru's eyes and her front was started to fall apart. She knew it was no use because Kyo could see right through her facade because he loved her dearly and he cared to much to see her fake happiness.

Kyo slid the door shut behind him and moved closer to Tohru, but not close enough to transform.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry, Kyo-kun. I...I couldn't do it." She was now sobbing. "I couldn't free you and the others! I failed!"

"Shh...It's okay...It was inevitable. I knew this would happen. That's why I wanted to spend as much time as possible with you." This only made her cry more because she felt the end coming. She felt as if her world was coming to an end; the world she had known for three years and the happiness she had felt. She put her head to his chest making sure that their chests didn't touch. By the time she was done his shirt was soaked, she felt somewhat better and comforted.

She looked back up at him with her face still wet and he bent down to kiss her. She gratefully accepted his kiss and she returned it eagarly. Breaking the kiss they made eye contact and she couldn't help but kissing him again this time more passinately. Kyo broke the kiss and trailed kisses down her cheek, kissing away her tears. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let her fingers grace his orange locks. He returned his lips to hers and she accepted them. Kyo made sure to lock the door before he moved her futher into the room. He put his hands on her hips to keep her enough distance away so her chest wouldn't touch his and ruin the moment.

She moved her hands to his chest and felt the lean muscles beneath the soft fabric of his shirt. For now she decided to put her sadness in the back of her mind so she could focus on the here and now. Kyo moved his hands under her shirt and caressed her flat stomach. He moved one hand up her back to play with the clip of her bra. Tohru heard the snap of her bra and she gasped. Kyo stopped and looke into her eyes.

"Hey. I'll stop if you want me too."

"No. I'm just a little nervous that's all. I want to make you happy, Kyo-kun. That's the least I can do for you know." She looked down sadly and Kyo lifted her face back up to look at him.

"You should worry about yourself more, moron. I care more about you than I do myself, so don't you go thinking you have to do anything for me you don't want to. Got me?" Tohru smiled and giggled lightly.

"Got you." She kissed him lightly before speaking again. "I love you Kyo-kun and I'm doing this because I want to and for you too." She blushed bright red and moved away from him to lay on the bed. Kyo looked at her and smiled

"Okay." He moved over to the bed and moved over top of her careful not transform. He kissed her lips, then moved down her neck and continued on listening to her moans and gasps. Tohru closed her eyes and tried to memorize everything he did and every move he made. A tear fell down down her cheek as she felt the pain associated with sex, but even so she wanted to remember it and how it felt. The pain was quickly replaced by pleasure and memorized that too.

"I love you..."

"I love you too..."

Later That Night

Kyo opened his eyes and looked down at the brown haired girl he'd fallen in love with. She layed beside him with an arm over his chest and a pillow in between tham to keep him from transfroming. He moved slowly as he moved from next to her and out of the bed. Finding his clothes on the floor he dressed silently straightened himself up a bit.

"Humph...as if it even matters anymore." He thought to himself. He stared at Tohru's sleeping form. He ran a hand through his hair and approached the bed again. He bent down and ran the tips of his fingers across her cheek. He slowly bent down and softly brused his lips against hers. He knew this was probably the last time he would do this, so he made the most of it. Tohru stirred a bit, but then settled back down into a deep slumber. Kuo was glad of this because he didn't want to see her cry anymore over him, even though he knew that when she found out he was gone she would cry anyway, but at least this way he wouldn't have to see it.

He stared at her long and hard, etching her features into his memory forever. He looked at her one last time before, leaving the room and heading downstairs. He didn't take anything and he didn't care about anything else. It was as if he was on auto-pilot and everything else didn't matter becuase this was the end of his already limited freedom. When he walked out the door a solemn looking black car awaited him outside. Beside the car stood Hatori, smoking a long ciagrette. He heard the door open and looked toward the house seeing Kyo coming toward him, looking as if he was a zombie.

Hatori examined him for a minute.

"You're not taking anything?"

"No." Kyo answered monotonusly.

"Well then, let's get going." Kyo got into the car and dropped his head down, looking at the car floor. Hatori only glanced at him occasinally, seeingthat Kyo did not want to be bothered. He honestly felt sorry Kyo, but most of all for Tohru. He was sure since he didn't see her send Kyo off that the poor girl didn't even know Kyo was gone. He was sure see was asleep thinking to herself that she'd see him in the morning. Just thinking about it made him a little sad though his expression never showed it. He looked over at Kyo who had his head down and arms limp by his side.

Hatori sighed to himself and put all the thoughts out of his head as he continued on to the main house. Kyo tried to put all thoughts of Tohru and his previous life out of his mind, but it was hard, thinking back on all the memories he made with her over the years. As he rode with Hatori to the main house he thought about how he knew that he would be locked up tonight. He'd known the whole time that it was going to be toinight, but he hadn't wanted to tell Tohru and make her cry. He hated to see her cry and he didn't want to be the one to make her cry.

They shortly arrived at the main house and Kyo got out of the car. As soon as he looked up the first thing he saw was Akito.

"Welcome home, my little monster."

The Next Morning

Tohru awoke to a bed that felt empty. She reached out for Kyo, but felt nothing. No soft orange hair, no lean chest and torso, and no crimson eyes that gazed back at her. Her eyes sprang open and she realized that this was no nightmare; this was real! Kyo was gone! Every other reason for him not being there ran through her head, except the one she less wanted to hear. She dressed quickly and searched the house frantically fearing her worst nighmare had come true. When she had exhausted herself and counldn't find any sign of him she fell to ground on her knees.

She panted hard and heart beat a mile a minute in her chest.

"Kyo...Kyo-kun...Kyo-kun!" She heard no answer to her cries. Tears randown her face and cried out loud, not caring who heard her. Her heart ached and she knew why. He was gone and she'd never see him again. SHe sobbed into her hands and cried out his name. She didn't know if her tears would ever stop falling and her body ached. She wrapped her hands around her body as she convulsed. It was over it was all over. What did she have left? There was nothing left of him? Her stomach ached and she threw up.

He didn't even say goodbye. Even though she knew this would happen it still hurt; and she still felt pain. Would this pain ever go away. She didn't know. All she knew was that her swollen eyes could not cry anymore, so she whispered into the morning.

"Kyo-kun...good...bye..."


	2. KYRU!

Here's chapter 2!  
Peace and Love from Momo the Fruit Angel

Curse of the Cat's Child

By: Momo the Fruit Angel

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is not mine, nor are any of its characters cries in background! Oh well, I'll live! The characters that are mine are Kyru and any other children of Kyo and the gang.

Chapter 2: Kyru!

A girl with orange hair slept soundly in bed with her chest moveing up and down slowly as she breathed. In and out. SHe moaned a little and shifted in bed as she heard the buzz of her alarm clock. Annoyed she flailed her hand around until it hit the button for the alarm clock to stop. Her eyelids slowly flutterd open to reveal sparkling yet, still sleepy aqumarine eyes.

Her eyes tlooked over towards the window next to her bed and she could she the sun shining in on her bed. She put her arm over her eyes to sheild face from the sun beating down on her. These were the times when appreciated looking up into the night sky and seeing the stars. Looking away from the window she slowly sat up and yawned throwing her arms up over her head, streching. Next on her routine she moved her legs from under hte cover and to the side of the bed.

She then ran a hand through her disheveled orange hair. She moved her neck from side to side, hearing a crack from each time she did. Next she stood onm her feet and streched her arms toward the ceiling. She did these streches every morning to prepare her body for the day ahead. Not to mentionh she was an athlete and she needed to be streched out before she any physical activity. Getting into a fighting position she bounced from foot to foot and stared at a particular point on hte wall.

"Ha! Ha! Hyah!" She put out punch after puch into an invisible opponent. Kick, puch, punch, kick! "Ha!" She was careful not to hit and break anything in her room. Since she'd done this every morning for years she'd memorized the layout of her room so she knew she wouldn't hit anything. When she was done she went over to her clloset and pulled out the clothes she would wear today. By the way today was Saturday, so there was no school for her to be bothered with or any school uniform for her to wear.

She chose a black tank top that came a little above her belly button and baggy kahki shorts that came to knee. She pulled on some socks and ran over to her dresser again and took a beige brush from it's surface. Looking into her mirror she quickly brushed her unruly orange locks and then taking out black ribbon she tied the waist length tresses in a high ponytail. She let her bangs fall over her forehaead and brushed any other loose pieces of hair behind her ears. Even though she was a teenager she really didn't wear makeup like some of her classmates at school might. She prefered to keep things simple. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror and turned to leave her room.

Her room was decorated simply with a dresser on the left and a desk on the right. Her bed was at the end of the room in front of the window so she could look out and have the moon and stars looking back at her. Also so she could have easy access to the roof. She didn't know why, but she loved looking at the night sky. It was so beautiful to her and so mysterious. Sometimes she wanted to be a star and look down on everything and sometimees she thought that maybe she would be able to see her father from way up there.

Ever since he could remember she didn't have a father. When she was younger the kids at school would tease her about not having one and they would say that she had no one to look out for her, but she did. She had her grandfather who she called Grandpa Master. The reason she did this was because her mmother had told herthat her father used to call her granpa master so from a young age she decided she'd call him that too, just with the granpa added of course. She also called him master because he was an instructer at a karate dojo.

Her mother told her that she might be able to take it over some day since he was getting her "Grandpa Master" was getting older. That was a future she looked forward to, that and the thought of getting stronger and one day be able to defeat him in a fight. She wanted to earn her place as Master of her grandfather's dojo, but that day was far off for now she only wanted to eat her mom's delicious breakfest. So, raced downstairs and saw her mom setting the food out on the table for the both of them. Her mother saw her come from the hallway and into the dining room.

She looked up at her daughter and smiled lovingly.

"Good Morning, Kyru!"

"Morning, Mom!" She looked at the food on the table and saw her favorite cod fish and rise balls on the side. She sat down, took a rice ball, and smiled. "Mmm..my favorite! Cod roe riceball!"

"Does it taste good?" Tohru asked.

"Mom, your food always tastes great, so do you even have to ask?" She took another bite and chewed. "You should give yourself more creidt!" Kyru thought her mother a lot. Mostly she worried about her. She worried that if she wasn't around she would leave the water running in the bathtub or trip and hurt herself or do something ditsy and stupid. Somehow her mother managed to not do any of these things, at least not yet. Kyru found herself thinking a lot lately that if her father was around he could watch over her mother and she wouldn't have to worry about her so much.

She sometimes found herself hating her father for not being with her and her mother.

"Damn him..." She thought. Even tough her mother and grangfather told her, her father wasn'ta bad guy she found herself thinking how could be a good guy if he left her mom. When she asked more about it they'd be reluctant to tell her. She never got the answers she wanted anyway. She promised herself that one day she'd find out. Her mother worked long hours every day to take care of the two of them. Her grandfather would always ask if he could help, but Tohru would always refuse saying she didn't want to be a burden, even though Kazuma always told her she wouldn't be a burden.

At least she was off on the weekends so Kyru could see her more than just every morning before she went to work and at night when she came hime if she was even awake.

"So, how's school been going? Do you have any homework this weekend?" Tohru asked her daughter.

"It's going okay, I guess. Suki-chan and Ari-chan were talking about how stupid that endurance run was going to be next week. Ari was saying that she might just skip school that day and I was thinking I might too, but then that means I'd be leaving Suki all by herself, you know?"

"That reminds me! How are Suki-chan and Ari-chan doing?"

"They're same as usual, I guess. Those two are not really ones to change that much. And about that homework thing, I had some, but I finished it last might because I have a soccer game tommarow and I wanted to spend today training at the dojo with Grandpa Master. Is that okay, Mom?" Kyru was an avid soccer player that combined with karate allowed her to let off some of her frustration with her missing father and from worring over her mother all the time. Besides she couldn't always afford tomiss a soccer game seeing as she was the best player onthe team right now. The rest of the team had offered her the position of team captain, but she declined because she really didn't care for leadership positions. It just wasn't her thing, besides as long as she could play, she'd be happy.

Hey best friend Ari was also on the team and her other best friend Satsuki who they just called Suki always came to watch them play. Sometimes her mother or her grandpa would caome watch too. She was happiest when they all there, though. But, sometimes she wished she had a father to come watch her too. She knew it was selfish, but she found herself wanting it more and more as she got older. She put her chopsticks down and stood up.

"I've had enough. Can I go now?" Kyru hated to just leave her like this, but she just didn't feel like being at home right now. She wanted to go see Kazuma.

"You're going to Master's house, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then. Should I make lunch for you, then?" Tohru smiled and began clearing the table. Kyru really didn't know when she'd be back, lunch sounded good since she'd be training all day.

"Sure."

"Well then, have fun and I'll be here when you get back." Tohru smiled at her daughter and went over to hug her. "Be safe and come back, okay?" Kyru didn't know why, but her mother always asked the same thing whenever she left the house. She acted as if she would never come back or something. And every time she asked that Kyru would reply the same way.

"Yes, Mom I'll be back. Can I go now?"

"Yes."

"Bye." After Kyru left Tohru took the dirty dishes to the kitchen and began washing them in the sink. She sighed. She was afraid every time Kyru walked out of that door because every time she did Tohru knew it wasn't definite if she'd ever come back again. She was afraid that she'd never she her beloved daughter again just like her mother and Kyo as well as many of the other Sohmas she loved. Tears began to flow down her face and as soon as she noticed this she wiped her face. That was so many years ago and she was still crying over it. She just prayed that every day her daughter would come back safe and sound and scowl at her for not caring enough about herself.

Kyru may not have a father, but at least she had two best friends that watched over her like Tohru had when she was her age. Ironically her daughter's two best friends were the daughters of Tohru's two best friends, Hana-chan and Uo-chan. Besides Kyru was all she had left of Kyo. Every time Tohru looked at their daughter she saw Kyo Kyo looking back at her sometimes. When Kyru scowled at her Tohru could see Kyo calling her a moron or asking her "Are you stupid?" as he had taken to doing before he was taken away. What reminded her most of Kyo was Kyru's unruly orange hair. She would always tell Kyru how much she resembled her father and Kyru would always say "You're just saying that, Mom. Besides I don't want to look like him."

It made her sad to think about how Kyru would say how she hated Kyo for leaving her. She wanted desperately to tell her the truth, but she had no idea how Kyru would take it and she wasn't up for taking the chance, at least not yet. But, as of late Kyru had been getting more and more curious about her father and had become suspicious of her and Kazuma's stories. Tohru knew that someday she or Kazuma would have to tell Kyru about the Sohma's and about the curse she knew nothing about. Tohru could feel that day might be getting closer and closer and she dreaded with her entire being.

"I love you , Kyru..." Tohru whispered.

* * *

Hey, it's me again! So how'd you like ch.2. It was sort boring I know, but i had to describe Kyru's homelife and the relationship between Tohru and Kyru. Anyway keep reading and I promise you angst, romance, secrets, and high school and family drama!

REVIEW! REVIEW! LOVE, MOMO!


	3. Enter Granpa Master

Here's chapter 3!  
Peace and Love from Momo the Fruit Angel

Curse of the Cat's Child

By: Momo the Fruit Angel

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is not mine, nor are any of its characters cries in background! Oh well, I'll live! The characters that are mine are Kyru and any other children of Kyo and the gang.

Chapter 3: Enter Granpa Master

Kyru jogged to Kazuma's dojo because she'd decided to start her training as soon as she left the apartment where her and Tohru lived. When she finally got there she stopped in front of the door and put her hands on her knees, panting slightly. She soon recovered and went to slide the door open. But before she could someone from the inside opened it for her. It was Kunimitsu Kazuma's secretary. He'd known Kyru since she'd been born and he was well aware of Kyru's suprise visits.

"Oh! Hey there, Kyru! Come to train I see." He leaned aginst the door frame and smirked at her.

"How would you know what I came here to do?!" Kyru scowled. Kunimitsu just smiled and laughed.

"Because I've known you for as long as you've been alive!" He ruffled her hair only to have his hand pushed away. "See you've become pretty predictable." He scowled at him.

"Have not!" Kunimitsu only smiled as Kyru stomped past him and into the dojo. She called out his because it'd probably be easier than trying to find him. "Grandpa Master! Grabdpa Master!" She heard a screen door slide open down the hall and a man walked out. His kind grey eyes looked down the hallway to see where the voice was coming from that called him.

"Grandpa!" Kyru ran up to him and instead of hugging him like most grandaughters would have done she threw a punches at him. She figured she'd given him enough warning by calling out his name, so she attcked with all her strength. "Ha!" Kazuma having studied marial arts for years and being a mater himself dodged her punches with seemingly with ease. He caught Kyru's last puch with ease and used her arm to turn her body around. He restained her arm behind her back disabaling her from any further attacks. She sruggled to get loose from his arm hold. She used her leg to throw a round house kick back toward him to through him off gaurd. Having succeed in freeing herself she immediatly tured to where he was and a sent another kick aimed at his abdomen.

_Hmm...she's improving_...Kazuma thought. But she hadn't improved enough to defeat him. He caught her by the ankle and with a flip of his wrist pushed her backward and she fell onto the hard wood floor_. Maybe I was a little to hard on her that time_. Kunimitsu walked up hearing the commotion. He stopped when he saw Kyru lying on the ground seemingly unconcious, but he knew better. Aparently she had tried to defaet him again, as usual. Kyru layed there with her bangs covering her eyes so they couldn't see the tears that had collected in them.

"She's okay, right?" Kunimitsu asked scratching his head.

"Yeah, she alright. The only thing hurt is her pride, but she doesn't seem to want to get up."

"Maybe I should move her, then." Kunimitsu bent down to lift Kyru up.

"Don't touch me!" She growled. "I can get up on my own! I don't need your help! I'm fine!" She sat up with her head still down. She used her arm to wipe away the tears in her eyes. She wouldn't let them see her tears, not right now at least. She shook her and stood up. She was a little unsteady and she fell forward a bit. Lukily Kazuma caught her stood her back upright. "Leave me alone!"

"I didn't think you'd go down that easily. Sorry if I was too hard." Kyru looked away. "Kunimitsu I think I need so time alone with my troublesome grandaughter."

"Sure. I'll be in the other room." After Kunimitsu had left he looked down at Kyru and spoke.

"You're fighting was off today. You don't cry that easily. I should know you've lost to me many times before." Kyru flinceed and looked up at him sharply in disbelief. And as if answering her expression Kazuma spoke knowingly. "Yes, I knew you were crying. There are few things you can hide from me Kyru. I know you." Kyru dropped her head back down and stared at her feet.

"Come on now, let's go nack to the house and you can tell me what's worng." He put a hnad on her shoulder and she moved away going on defense again.

"Nothing's wrong and I don't want to go back to the house! I want to train!" Kazuma was used to his grandaughter's temper easily incited temper and it didn't bother him. She was just like a certain "troublesome son" he rememberd. He fought the urge to smile in remebrance instead he looked at her sternly.

"Kyru, tell me what's wrong." Kazuma could see that his grandaughter was shaking. Her face was down, with her bangs covering her eyes. Large tears streamed down her face, but she still stood tall. Kazuma could see that Kyru was in pain and that she would never admit it unless he made the first move. She hated people to see her cry, to her it showed weakness and was humiliating. The only people who had seen her cry were the people closet to her, Kazuma, Tohru, her friends. For someone who's goal in life was to be strong, crying was something that was rare and was only done if that person was experiencing something truly painful. Whether it be emotional or physical.

Kazuma layed his hand on Kyru's head and pulled her into his chest. Kyru couldn't restrain herself any longer she clutched his clothing in her balled fists and cried into his kimono. She let all her emotions go and cried to her grandfather. Her nose ran and she coughed and her eyes were red as she let all the pent up frustration she'd been feeling out. Now that she was older she was feeling the weight of not having a father starting to crush her alive. The pain and weight had been bearing down on her. All those years secretly watching her mother cry over her father or knowing that everyone else she knew had a father except for her.

"Grandpa Master! Why...why did he have to leave us?!" Half of Kazuma was surprised and the other half had somewhat anticipated her need to know the truth about her father. "I-I know I'm being selfish, but...I-I want to have a dad to come to my soccer games and cheer me on or to protect mom when I'm not around!! I know Grandpa, that you can't do all that even though you try!"

She coughed and convultions racked through her body.

"Kyru, stop and calm down. You're going to make yourself sick." Kazuma tried to lead her to a bedroom so she could lay down, but she wouldn't let him. She pushed him away and fell backwards.

"No! I have to say it!" She was unable to get up because her legs were frozen under her and coughs still racked her body occasionally. "I hate myself for saying this and I you don't have to forgive me after saying it, but...sometimes Grandpa...you're just not enough...I'm sorry!" Kazuma stood in front of her wide eyed. What she had said hurt him somewhat, but he knew that the day would come where he wouldn't be enough. He knew when she was born that he could never replace Kyo in her life and that he never would no matter how much older she got.

Knowing this made him angry, but not at Kyru. He was angry at the Sohma's, the family he himself had come from. It was because of this family that Tohru was forced to raise her child alone without Kyo as the father. It was their fault that neither Tohru or him ever saw Kyo again after he was taken away. It was their fault Kyru was crying in front of him now about to make herself sick over the pain of not knowing anything about her father or why she was even born.

"Grandpa Master...?" Kazuma looked down at Kyru who barely lifted her head to meet his eyes. "Was I a mistake he wanted to forget?" Kazuma was truly shocked as he watched Kyru throw up and then sway a little before completely falling unconcious. He ran over to her to check her pulse. It was too slow and this worried him too much.

"Kunimitsu!" Kunimitsu came running into the hall. Not even giving him a chance to speak Kazuma gave him directions. "Call the hospital and tell them to have a bed ready! Tell them it's an order from the Sohma family!"

"Um, right!" He ran off to make the call, leaving Kazuma to watch over his granddaughter. He stroked Kyru's orange hair and sighed.

"I knew I couldn't keep the truth from you long, my little one."

* * *

on the red carpet: LOVE YOU ALL! 

SPECIAL THANKS IS IN ORDER! THANK YOU TO RYNE LAKE FOR THE REVIEW! whispers:tell all your friends to review too. As a matter of fact tell everyone you know! HAHAHAHA!

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE! LOVE, MOMO!

P.S. I UPDATE FREQUENTLY!


	4. The Truth

Here's chapter 4!  
Peace and Love from Momo the Fruit Angel

Curse of the Cat's Child

By: Momo the Fruit Angel

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is not mine, nor are any of its characters cries in background! Oh well, I'll live! The characters that are mine are Kyru and any other children of Kyo and the gang.

Chapter 4: The Truth

Kazuma was now in the hospital waiting room, while Tohru was in the hospital room overseeing Kyru's examination. Kazuma had called Tohru from the hospital and she had quickly hurried over in a panic. He could still remember seeing Tohru's tears as she ran up to him asking what had happened to her daughter. He remembered her telling him a long time ago that if anything ever happened to her she didn't what she would do because Kyru was all she had left of Kyo. Kazuma related completly to what Tohru had said because Kyru meant the same to him and it made him sad to think about it. And now he could see what he had to do in an effort to make everthing right.

The day Tohru and him had been dreading had come. It was time to tell Kyru the truth about the family she was really born into and the father she never knew. It was time for her to stop hating him and start learning about the real reason why he couldn't be a father to her.

Kazuma was called out of his thought process when the doctor approached him.

"Hello, Sohma-san. It's nice to see you again. Too bad it couldn't be under better circumstances." The doctor greeted him and bowed. Kazuma stood.

"Yes, too bad." Kazuma studied the doctor and his expression held no indication of serious problems so his fear were somewhat tempered. "Now would you like to tell me about my granddaughter?"

"Yes, of course. Come with me please." Kazuma followed the doctor into the examination room where Kyru was placed. Tohru sat in a chair right next to Kyru's bed watching her silently still looking a little worried. She stroked her cheek gently, making comforting sounds. She turned when she heard Kazuma and the doctor come in.

"Master-san, the doctor says she's going to be okay. I'm so relieved." She smiled a little as she turned back to Kyru and continued to stroke her cheek.

"Yes, she'll be fine, but allow me to explain." Kazuma nodded and went over to where he could get a better view of his granddaughter. "It seems a high level of stress or anexity caused her to make herself sick. Some people may not believe this, but psycological problems, if bad enough, can lead to physical problems as well. She must have been under a great deal of stress to cause her to throw up and pass ouot like you said, but she's a tough girl, I see. She's asleep now, but that's what she needs most right now. We might want to keep her overnight for observation, after that we'll see how she does."

"Thank you. I'd like some alone time with Honda-san (Tohru) and my granddaughter now, please."

"Of course, Sohma-san." The doctor left the room and all was silent. Kyru's steady breathing was all that could really be heard.

"She looks so peaceful when she sleeps..." Tohru whispered, breaking the silence. "You know...I used to always go in her room and look at her while she slept just to see her looking so calm." Flashes of the times when he used to tuck Kyo in at night ran though Kazuma's head. "Now a days when I see her she's either scowling or putting on a tough front. It reminds me so much of Kyo-kun and yet it makes me sad to see her like that."

"If I may Tohru, I think that's because she just like Kyo was before he met you." Kazuma stated. Tohru stopped stroking Kyru's cheek and turned to look at Kazuma, puzzled.

"Before he met you Kyo was like that. He was very angry at the world and sometimes at his very existence. That could be the way Kyru is feeling right now. In fact, she asked me if she was a mistake." Tohru's eyes widened. Why hadn't Kyru come to her and told her that she felt that way. Wa she not being attentive enough to her own daughter? Was she a bad mother? Could she ever live up to own mother? All these questions came to her as tears welled up in her eyes and she looked down at Kyru, still asleep.

"She didn't tell you how she felt because she was afraid of worrying you...of forcing her problems on you." Kazuma answered as if he had read her thoughts. Tohru looked up at him and recognized what he said as the feelings she used to have when her mother was alive. "You see she feels she has to protect you, since Kyo is not around to do so himself."

Tohru understood now, but she wondered what could they do next.

"Master-san...what do we do now?" She lowered her head and looked at her hands in her lap.

"Maybe...it's time to tell her...the truth." Tohru smiled sadly to herself.

"Yes, maybe it is time." She looked back at Kyru just as she stirred in the bed and started to moan. "Kyru...are you awake?" Kyru turned her head to the side towards the sound of her mother's voice.

"Mom..." Looking around the rest of the room she realized her surroundings weren't familiar to her. "Where am I? Why...am I here?" She tried to sit up and move, but her gave out and she fell back on the pillow.

"Be still. You need to rest. Do you remember what happened?" Kazuma asked. When she didn't answer he assumed she didn't know. "You threw up and passed out. I brought you to the hospital. It seems you made yourself sick." Kyru starred up at the ceiling, emotionless.

"Hmm...It figures. I do make myself sick."

"Kyru! Please, don't say things like that." Tohru pleaded.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Mom." Tohru smiled back at her daughter.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're alright." She kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek. Looking over at Kazuma, Kyru spoke again.

"I'm sorry about worrying you too, Grandpa Master and about what I said...I'm sorry."

"All that matters to me is that you're alright." He said gently. This seemed like a better time as any to bring up the subject that had been pushing on their minds so heavily. Kazuma was about to bring it up when Tohru spoke.

"Kyru, there's something Master-san and I would like to talk to you about." Kazuma was surprised at how forthright Tohru had been. It seemed to him that she really was different than the young girl who came to him years ago, pregnant with Kyo's child. Kazuma was the first one to know of the pregnancy and who the father was. Knowing Tohru, you'd think Hana or Uo would have been the first to know, but in that case he was the one to know first.

After Kyo was taken away all contact with the Sohma's Tohru had lived with was lost to her. She was alone, pregnant, and had no where really to live. The place she could think of to come to was Kazuma's because it was the closet thing to Kyo she could think of. Kazuma took her in for a while and kept any idea of her or the babies existence a secret from the Sohma family. When Kyru was born they decided it'd be better that no other Sohma should know of Kyru's existence and that at all costs it must be kept secret from Akito. There was no telling what he might to her, besides they had already had Kyo taken away from them, having Kyru taken too would be more than they both could take.

Since Tohru and Kyo were never married it was decided that Kyru's last name would be Honda. Hopefully this would throw of any leads connecting Kyo to Tohru and Kyru. No matter what Kazuma had vowed to keep Kyru safe, like he wasn't able to do for Kyo. They're only real mistake in consealing her exsitence was sending her to the same schools as other Sohma children. Their hadn't been any problems yet, so it wasn't something they worried about. So far her life had been kept a secret as well as the secret of her origin kept from her.

Kyru knew nothing about the curse or the cursed family in which she was inevitably a part of. And now the time had come for her to know the truth and for all to be revealed to her.

* * *

SPECIAL THANKS IS IN ORDER! THANK YOU TO RYNE LAKE, HOT CHOCOLATE, AND JEWEL TANKA FOR THE REVIEWS!

THANK YOU ALL!

Oaky so Kyru really didn't play a big roal in this chapter, (partly because she was asleep most of time) although the chapter revolved around her and her very existence (how many times have I had to type that word? scary ) Anyway here's a preview of what I'm thinking for the next episode (The Truth: Part two):

PREVIEW: Kyru finds out some of the truth about Kyo, her father, not to mention the Sohma family itself. As well as some flashbacks from the week leading up to Kyru's collaspe and hospitilization.

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE! LOVE, MOMO!

P.S. I UPDATE FREQUENTLY!


	5. The Truth: Part Two

Here's chapter 5!

Sorry I was late! Forgive Me!

Exams, research papers, books, homework!  
It takes its toll! In short it all sucks!  
Back to the good vibes!

So, let's take a minute to talk about this chapter. It's going to be pretty in dept and might be slightly confusing because it might swicth point-of-views a couple times. Especially when Kyru's point of view comes around, which will happen in this chapter. She goes over her memories from the previous week at school and other places, starting from the Sunday before her hospitalization. Remember she's in the hospital now on a Saturday. It might be sometime around lunchtime. Kazuma's point of view will probably come into play in this chapter too.

Anyway I just wanted to make that clear before I began. So! Now that that's done, let's begin!

Curse of the Cat's Child

By: Momo the Fruit Angel

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is not mine, nor are any of its characters cries in background! Oh well, I'll live! The characters that are mine are Kyru and any other children of Kyo and the gang.

Chapter 5-The Truth: Part Two

"Your mother's right, Kyru. We need to talk." Kazuma spoke. Kyru looked at them for second and then peered back up at the ceiling again. She didn't see why she should pay attention, but she would for now.

"About what?" She asked.

"The truth about your Father." Kyru snapped her head back around to look at them to see if she had heard right.

"What?! About my father?!" She sat up and turned toward them too fast for her recovering body. She fell forward into Kazuma's arms. "What about my father? W-what do you mean the **truth**?" Seeing Tohru's worrried face Kazuma picked Kyru up and set her back in bed.

"You have to **not** do things like that for me to tell you."

"Okay, okay! I don't care what I have to do, just tell me." She clung to his kimono and looked directly into his eyes. She really wanted to know! Even if it did hurt her, she wanted to know the truth! Kazuma seeing fervent look in her eyes obliged to her and started to tell her the whole story, about the curse, Kyo's past as well as his own, and how Tohru was throw into the mix of the Sohma's.

"Your father's name is Kyo Sohma. And I was his adoptive father and I still am. I refuse to pretend like he doesn't exist anymore because he does." Kyru sat on the hospital bed and prepared to hear the story her grndfather would tell her, while Tohru sat stoicly, waiting. " As you know I am Kazuma Sohma, so I am a part of the Sohma family and so are you, even though Kyo and your mother were never married. The story begins hudreds of years ago with the Sohma curse. "

"C-curse?"

"Yes. The Sohma family is cursed although only those on the 'inside' know about it. As you should already know the Chinese Zodiac consists of 12 main animals plus the cat."

"You mean the cat from the story Mom used to tell me?" Kyru recognized. "The one who was left out?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I already know this part!"

"No. You don't know the whole story. The stories were real and are family is based on them. Thirteen of the Sohma's are cursed with the Chinese Zodiac, so that when they come into contact with the opposite sex they transform into that animal." Kyru gasped and her eyes widened."That's not all. Your father, Kyo, was...the cat." Kyru stared at the bed and tears began to collect in her eyes.

"S-so that means..."

"Yes, Kyo was ostrasized by the family. He wasn't allowed to join the zodiac or to come to the banquet that was held each year and still is." Kazuma paused for Kyru or Tohru to say something, but both were silent, their bamgs covering their eyes. "What you don't know is that it has been a long standing tradition that the Cat of the zodiac be locked up after graduating high school and this is exactly what happened to your father." Kazuma could hear Tohru sobbing in the backround while Kyru was still silent in her bed.

What he was that she was getting angry and she gritted her teeth, balling her fists on the sheets of the bed. Her head was still done, though.

"Who?" Kazuma heard her speak, angrily. "Who decided it had to **be** that way! It's not fair!" She sobbed openly and angriliy, turning to face Kazuma. Angry tears flowed down her face as she realized how horrible their lives must have been.

"**God.**" Kyru stared at him. "To the members of the zodiac the head of the family is considered to be god. He is the one who dictates the family." Kazuma watched Kyru thoughtfully as she remained silent. After a while she spoke again.

"W-who is the head of the family?" She asked, as she looked over at her mother still sobbing. "And how does mom, figure into all this?"

"The head of the family is Akito Sohma." He answered her first question forwardly, then looking over at Tohru spoke again. "Tohru-san, why don't you explain that part?" Tohru looked up towards Kazuma and nodded her head slowly.

"Y-yes. I will." Kyru looked at her mother waiting for an answer. "My mother, your grandmother, Kyoko Honda, had just died not to long before I found the house where I would live with three of the Sohma's. But, I came to love them all." Silent tears rolled down her now pale face. Kyru wiped the tears away from her eyes and let her mom continue on.

"I lived with happily with Shigure-san, Yuki-kun, and your father, Kyo Sohma. I had already known Yuki Sohma from my high school and when i moved in I met Kyo-kun not too long after. Shigure-san said I could live there for free and all I had to do was cook, clean and do the things I loved doing anyway." Tohru sniffed and went on. "I lived in that house with them for three years and inthat three years I met the entire zodiac, including Akito-san. I lived so many happy times with them and made so many memories that I shall cherish forever. I made a promise to myself a long time ago to never forget the memories I had even if they were bad and they hurt me, I never wanted to forget them and I didn't.

I loved them all and I wanted to break there curse, so I could realease them. I wanted to do it not only for them, but for Kyo-kun, especially. Because before I knew it...he was more dear and special to me than anyone. I wanted to free him, so...he-he wouldn't g-go-" She choked on her words and sobbed into her hands fervently. Kazuma decided to continue for her.

"What Tohru-san means to say is: she wanted to free him, so wouldn't have to be locked up and be taken away."

"N-no." Kyru stuttered. "No!" She covered her ears and screamed.

"Yes, Kyru! That's why your father isn't here! He was locked up before you were even born!" Kyru sobbed into her hands just as her mother had.

"It's true, Kyru! I failed! I failed and Kyo-kun and the others were taken away from me. I never saw them again after that." Tohru looked away sadly. "Any of them. A-and..."

"What, Mom, what!What now!" She screamed angrily. She hated that the truth had been kept from her like this. "How could this stupid story get even worse! First you tell me I'm a part of this stupid cursed family, then that my father was locked up before I was even born, so I would never know him!What do you want to tell me, now!?"

Kazuma could see that Tohru was in pain from all the cruel words and memories Kyru was throwing back in her face. Over the years Kazuma had come to see Tohru as a daughter and he hated to see the pain she was in as much as Kyo would have.

"Kyru stop that! I know your hurt, sad and angry, but your mother's pain is ten times worse then yours and you have to think abou that too! She lived through what your hearing about now! She excepted your father for everthing he was." Kyru listened to her grandfather's words and thought about what she had just done. She had yelled at her mother for protecting her. Her mother and grandfather hadn't wanted to expose her to the Sohma's world of pain because they loved her, so much. Moving over to her mother she leaned over and draped her arms around her mother, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I wasn't thinking when I said all that and yelled at you. I was weak and I let my emotions get the best of me. I'm ready for whatever else you have to tell me." Kyru could feel her mother tremble in her arms as she hugged back and her stroked her orange hair. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Kyru." Tohru smiled, lovingly. "You remind me so much of Kyo-kun. You look so much like him...I wish he had known you."

"I would have liked that." Kyru admitted. "Did d-dad want to meet me, Mom?" Kyru asked looking up into Tohru's eyes, still completly unaware that even her mother hadn't known about her when Kyo was taken away. Tohru looked away unable to look at her daughter's sincere eyes.

"Um...Kyru, that's what I wanted to tell you next. Kyo-kun...never knew about you and at the time not even **I** knew about you. I'm sorry."

"W-what? So, I was sort of like an accident?"

"I-I can't lie to you, Kyru. Neither Kyo-kun or me planned on having you, b-but I-" She was cut off by Kyru who spoke sadly.

"Hmph...I must have been hard to raise...all by yourself."

"N-no! It wasn't like that! I had Master-san to help me and Hana-chan and Uo-chan too." Tohru wanted to get her feelings across to her daughter. She didn't want her to feel like she was unwanted, because she wasn't, she was loved.

"Do you ever regret it?"

"**Never!** Yes, somtimes things were hard, but I never regretted it! I loved you and I still do! And I know Master-san feels the same way! We would have never given you up!" Grabbing Kyru arounf the shoulders she desperately wanted to get her feelings across. "Please, believe me!"

Seeing her mother's sincere eyes she understood. Looking over at Kazuma she saw that he also felt the same way. She smiled and laughed a little. Putting her hand over her face she laughed.

"Ha! I believe you, Mom. After all I put you and Grandpa Master through, you must have loved in order to raise me! Ha ha!" Her cheeks were wet with tears, but she still laughed. That was the nature she had adopted from Tohru. Even in sadness she could smile, even if it hurts to think about. Thinking about her mother and the truth that had been revealed to her she wanted to try harder and make her mother happy. And the only way she could think of to do that was to bring her father **back!** She would bring her father back, not for herself, but for the others that loved him and wanted him to be free. She would bring that same happiness her mother had felt with the Sohma's back, and if that meant breaking the curse than so be it!

_Mom, Grandpa Master, _she thought, _I'll be break the curse and bring him back to you. I promise! _And in that promise her own tale with the Sohma's was beggining.

* * *

HAHAHA! A LITTLE BIT OF A CLIFF HANGER THERE HUH? BUT, ANYWAY NOW YOU KNOW! SORRY I DIDN'T GET TO THAT WHOLE EVENTS LEADING UP TO HER HOSPITALIZATION, THING. I JUST DIDN'T FEEL LIKE PUTTING IT HERE. BECAUSE I HAD TO HAVE HER KNOW THE TRUTH FIRST BEFORE SHE STARTS CONNECTING OTHER EVENTS IN HER LIFE. ANYWAY IT'LL MOST LIKELY BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

SEE YOU ALL THEN!

THANK YOU ALL!

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE! LOVE, MOMO!

P.S. I UPDATE AS FREQUENTLY AS I CAN!


	6. The Week Before

Here's chapter 6!

Curse of the Cat's Child

By: Momo the Fruit Angel

Sorry I took so long to update. Been really busy! Sorry, sorry!  
No need to worry though, I'm back now with a new chapter.

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is not mine, nor are any of its characters -cries in background-! Oh well, I'll live! The characters that are mine are Kyru and any other children of Kyo and the gang.

Chapter 6: The Week Before

It was the next morning and Tohru had come to take Kyru home from the hospital. She was asleep in the passenger side seat of the car. Yesterday a lot of htings had been revealed to her and it had sort of scared her. After she and Tohru had a good cry Kazuma took Tohru home and she was left at the hospital for observation. After Kazuma and Tohru had left she sobbed by herself, unbridled and unrestrained, showing all her fear to no one except the walls of her hospital room. She ended up crying herself to sleep that day and slept until she awoke the next morning to her mother packing her few things to take her home. She had wiped her face and smiled for her mother never telling her of the promise she had made to break the curse and bring back the man she loved.

On the way home she slept again and while she slept she dreamt of the week leading up to The Truth of yesterday.

Flashback to Monday at School

Kyru sat in her 10th grade class room in a desk in between her two best friends, Suki and Ari. Ari draped her arm around Kyru and frowned a little.

"What was up with you at yesterday's game? You were out whack!" Ari and Kyru had played soccer together ever since middle school, when they decided to it was tough enough for them: The toughest girls in school. Suki had promised she would go to every game and cheer them on, as the only cheerleader in black, who didn't constantly smile. Suki, with her dark hair and dark eyes was the daughter of none other than Saki Hanajima. Her full name was Satsuki, but Kyru and Ari just called her Suki. One look from her could scare off any one. Her midnight hair was wavy and she wore it pretty short unlike her mother who had worn her wavy, midnight hair in a long braid. Her bangs hung above her eyes, shadowing them mysteriously with long wavy tendrils hanging down on either side of her face falling down to her neck bone, while in the back her hair was cut short, half way down her neck. She claimed to not have any physic powers, but then again if you took one look at her, would you believe that?

On the other hand Ari was the daughter of the imfamous, former yankee, Arisa Uotani and her mysterious and rarely seen boyfriend Kureno Sohma. Named after Arisa, she was very tall and and sort of violent, yet sometimes indifferent, much like like her father. Her hair was sort of a mix between Kureno's red and Arisa's blonde. When she was younger other kids talked about it, but she would just whip out her lead pipe and they'd run away scared. She didn't get as much talk about her hair as Kyru did, though. She wore her hair like Kureno, with a part on the right side allowing half a bang to lay above her eye and fall down along her cheek. Her blue eyes and peachy skin could be seen for all that it was. Her mother had warned her about the dangers of gangs, so Ari never really got involved in that and in doing so ended up saving other younger girls from the beatings associated with attempting to leave a gang. She didn't see it as a hassle, it was more like a duty to her mother.

"It was nothin'. Don't worry about it." Ari frowned at her answer and looked over at Suki who's expression remained calm and cool as always.

"But we have to worry, Kyru." Suki spoke in her monotonous voice. "We promised our mothers we'd watch over you, remember?"

"Suki's right, ya' know." Ari agreed. Ari could sympathize with Kyru about her father situation, because she knew how it felt not to have a father around. Kureno could never really be there for her and her mother all the time because Akito kept him close at hand. When she did see him she yelled at him for not being there and not telling her why, then she would run to him and cry in his chest. When he was around her mother was happy and she liked that; seeing her mother smile. She was also happy when he was around beccause secretly she admired him, although she'd never admit it. He would kiss her on the forehead and pat her head, telling her how fast she'd grown up into a high schooler. He was the only one Ari would ever let treat her like a kid. And when he was around he would help her with her homework and she would tell him that he was really smart, but he would would only smile sadly and say that she was much smarter than him. When he would leave, he would kiss Arisa and pat Ari on the head and tell her to take care of her mother; and then he'd be gone. Not to be seen for days more. In fact, Ari wore her hair like him and acted like sometimes, so she could remind her mother of him and make her smile. Just thinking about it made Ari want to see him again. He never came to her soccer games either.

"Yeah, well I don't need watching over. I'm tougher than any girl or guy, for that matter, in this school. You two of all people, should know that." Kyru dissagreed. She just had a lot on her mind that day of the game and wasn't able to focus very well. Truth be told she was thinking about her non-existent father.

"You were thinking about your non-existent father, huh?" Suki stated more than guessed. She said this after observing Kyru for a while as she talked. Ari looked at Kyru gaping at Suki.

"What! Did you just read my mind or something?!"

"You could say that...I read your aura." There was a long silence as the two registered Suki's dead on explanation. After a the long silence Ari spoke.

"In any case, your our best friend and we'll watch over you like no one else! Right, Suki?"

"Yes."

"Oh, so what? Are you two my parents now?" Kyru remarked sarcasticly.

"Yeah! That's it!" Ari looked as if she had just been struck with a great idea. "We''ll be like your parents!"

"Yes. I will be the mother." Suki determined. Kyru only stared at them. She hadn't expected them to take her seriously and actually answer.

"And since Suki's the mom, then I'll be the-" Suki predicted what Ari was about to say and she slapped her hand over Ari's mouth stopping her from finishing her sentence. Kyru's eyes were hidden under her bangs as she looked down at her desk, some what motionless. Ari gasped as she realized what she had just been about to say. She now realized that what she would ahve said would have hurt Kyru even more than she could have imagined. Ari looked down at Kyru who had now put her head down on her desk and was trembling a bit. "I'm so sorry, Kyru. I-I wasn't thinking."

"Yes. She didn't mean it. We both didn't realize what we were saying. We hope you will forgive us." Suki said. She walked over to Kyru and layed her hand on her shoulder, followed by Ari who layed her head against Kyru's, hugging her tight. Kyru spoke sadly and quietly.

"It's okay, guys." She held back her tears because she would never cry in her classroom in front of all the students in the room. She would wait. Always saving her tears for another time. For that time when she'd be able to cry freely without holding back and worrying about her stupid pride. But, for now her pride and her friends was all she had and she would hold on to them until that one day came.

Out of the clamor of the classroom there was one boy who looked at the scene beore him, of two girls huddled around their best friend seemingly comforting her. Not caring if anyone noticed. As he watched the boy felt the urge to go over there himself and comfort the girl who was the center of their attention. He felt that he knew the girl more than just another girl in the class, no she was different somehow. If only he could remember where he'd met her before or maybe he just imagined it.

Whatever the case, it's not like he could ever get close to her.

Flashback to After School on Teusday

As Kyru walked away from the school, headed home, she waved good-bye to her two best friends Ari and Suki who went there two seperate ways heading to their own homes. As she headed home the same way she always did she started to think to herself. She didn't know why she just felt as if she should go another way today. She wanted something different for once, since she didn't have any soccer practice that day. Some time alone would probably be good for her. She took a detour she used to take when she was little and she play in the woods not to far from Kazuma's dojo. She walked along a somewhat familiar path, idlely looking up through the leaves in the trees and the sun shining down against her tanned skin.

She wasn't listening for anything in particular, but she stopped in her tracks when she heard stifled, wheezing sort of sound. She listened more closely and followed the sound. into a small clearing. In the small clearing she saw a young man probably around her age collasped on the ground.

_So much for having some alone time. _She thought as she ran over to the boy. As she looked at him she thought he looked familiar. His skin was pale and his hair was a deep gray. She couldn't see his eyes because they were partly closed and he was panting hard as if trying to catch his breath. She put the back of her hand aginst his forehead. She felt intense heat emmiting from his skin. She quickly pulled her hand away from his head began to feel panic run through her.

"Oh crap! How do I get into these situations. I just had to want something different!" While she was ranting to herself the boy opened his eyes slowly and saw a blurry image of the girl above him. He couldn't hear what she was saying because of the pounding of his own heart in his ears. He could somewhat make out the color orange through his half open lids. Kyru looked down at the boy and him whimper. She saw that he had opened his eyes and was looking at her. Now she could see that his eyes were violet-gray eyes.

_Wow. His eyes are...beautiful. _"Are you okay? Can you here me?" Looking up at the girl and listening to her soothing voice gave him some of his breath back. Wheezzing he tried to sit up, but his arms gave out and his body fell limp against the cold ground again. His heart started to beat faster and he wasn't getting enough air into his lungs.

_So...cold. I feel so cold. _He thought as his body began to shake uncontrollably. He coughed hard and was losing consciousness fast. Kyru saw the danger he was in and slung the jacket she'd been wearing over his shoulders to keep him warm. She bent down and pulled his arm over her shoulder, lifting him off the ground as best she could. There was no way in hell she'd make it to the hospital with him, so she decided to take him home with her.

* * *

HAHAHA! A LITTLE BIT OF A CLIFF HANGER THERE HUH?  
I BELIEVE YOU CAN GUESS THE ORIGIN OF THE BOY IN THIS CHAPTER, SO I'LL LEAVE IT TO YOU.

THANK YOU ALL!

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE! LOVE, MOMO!

P.S. I UPDATE AS FREQUENTLY AS I CAN!


	7. The Week Before: Part Two

Here's chapter 7!

Curse of the Cat's Child

By: Momo the Fruit Angel

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is not mine, nor are any of its characters -cries in background-! Oh well, I'll live! The characters that are mine are Kyru and any other children of Kyo and the gang.

Chapter 7: The Week Before: Part Two

A boy with gray hair and porceline skin layed in a bed next to a window. The window was open and it blew a cool breeze across his face. He moaned and opened his eyes slowly. Everthing was blurry at first, but soon came into clear view. His eyes snapped opedn and he couldn't remember what happened, he also didn't know where he was. All he could remeber was getting dizzy and his breath getting all shallow. He could remember taking in deep breaths of air, but having none of it reaching his lungs.

He tried to push himself up in the bed, but he couldn't. He hadn't the strength. He felt weak and helpless. And he hated it. He fell back on the bed with a thud. He wanted to be strong. But, all he was proving to himself was that he was indeed weak. He closed his eyes again and just as he did heard a noise. He turned his head to the window to look for the source of the sound. What he saw appeared to be an upside down face with a mop of orange hair and two ponytails hanging down.

"Ahhhh!" Obviously he was startled. A face is not the first thing you see when you look out of a window on the second floor.

"Well, I see you're finally awake. What took you so long?" The boy was still too startled to talk. "What, can't speak?" She sighed, maybe hanging outside the window wasn't the best way to get him to talk. So, she swung herself in through the window and onto the floor gracefully, not once touching him. She stood and cracked her neck. She had changed out of her school uniform and was now wearing a khaki skirt and a black tank top.

"Um...I.."

"Wow. He speaks, huh?" The examined Kyru. He looked at her blue eyes and orange hair.

"Wait! You're in my class! You're Kyru Honda!" He had finally managed to sit up.

"Oh. That's right and you're the guy everyone loves right? Yuuichi Sohma, right?" Yuuichi nodded his head. This was the girl that he ahd wanted to comfort the day he saw her friends hugging her. She had seemed so sad and now she was so not.

"Right. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure." She grabbed a chair from her desk and sat down on it, infront of the bed.

"What happened?" He couldn'r remember much except for being cold and seeing something orange, that he now knew was Kyru's hair.

"Well...I was walking throught that part of the forest and I heard you wheezing. I went over to you and you were moaning and panting for breath. I decided rather than leaving you out there I'd take you home with me. You'd gone unconcious by the time we got here."

"Oh." She had saved him, then. "Thanks for that. I mean saving me and all. I was having an asthma attack. I hope I didn't frighten you too much. I'm sorry, Honda-san." He bowed his head.

"Stop that." Yuuichi looked up at her wondering what she was referring to.

"Stop what, Honda-san?" He looked puzzled.

"Stop **that! **Stop calling me -san. It makes me twicth and I get agitated."

"Umm, okay...Honda-kun."

"That's better. Now..." She got up and went over to his bed. She bent over and put her hand on his forehead. "You've still got a bit of a fever." Yuuichi blushed at the close contact. He'd never felt that from anyone outside his family. Seeing that Yuuichi was blushing made Kyru blush a little and she took her hand away.

"Well...I can breath a little better, so a little fever doesn't bother me much. I should be getting home anyway." Yuuichi started to get out of bed and was stopped by Kyru who stood in front of him with her arms spread out.

"I don't think so. I won't have you going leaving and getting sick again when no one's around. Not on my watch." She stood tall in front of him and he could see that she wouldn't move if he asked.

"Well, I guess I could stay a little longer." He said giving in.

"Good! I'd hoped you'd feel that way." Kyru put up her fist and thrust it toward Yuuichi's chest. "I wouldn't want to have to teach you a lesson. I'm a black belt and I'd hate to beat you up too bad."

"You took Karate?"

"Yep and I'm almost as good as my master." She smiled. Yuuichi thought her smile was beautiful. "So, you hungry?" A loud grumble echoed through the room and Yuuichi blushed wrapping his arms around his stomach. "I guess that answers my question. Hahahah!" Yuiichi watched her smile and laugh and thought it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. He smiled back his princely charm kicking in full blast.

He leaned forward close to her.

"You know, you should laugh more often Honda-kun. It's beautiful." Kyru's face turned as red as a ripe tomato and for once she was speechless and she stuttered in coherently.

"Uh...um...t-thank you, S-sohma-kun." Yuuichi laughed a little and smiled.

"In return for me not calling you Honda-san you have to stop calling me Sohma-kun." Looking up Kyru was a lillte puzzled.

"So then, what do I call you?"

"Call me Yuuichi-kun." Kyru nodded and smiled again.

"You wait here, I'll go make some dinner." She rushed out of the room, not wanting him to see her blush again. She didn't know why, but he made her blush like no one else has ever been able to do. And she felt as if she'd met him somewhere other than school, but she couldn't remember where.

After Kyru had left Yuuichi settled back in the bed, enjoying the time he didn't have to be at the Sohma compound. He knew a ceratin someone would be angry that he hadn't come straight home, but at that moment he didn't care, he just wanted to rest. Besides, he was enjoying Kyru's company. A while later he caught the scent of something good. The smeel wafted through the house and into the room he was in. Even though she told him not to he got out of bed and wandered down into the kitchen. He saw Kyru with a pink apron wrapped around her and her hair up in a high ponytail instead of the two that had hung low before. He couldn't help chukle a bit at the sight of the tough, orange haired Kyru in a pink apron.

Kyru truned hearing someone laughing.

"And just what are you laughing at?" She put her hands on her waist and scowled at him.

"Nothing. It's just sort of funny seeing you in a pink apron. That's all." Kyru blushed and retaliated.

"For information this apron isn't even mine. It's my mom's and didn't I tell you to stay in bed." Yuuichi felt as if he could play around with her. He faked a frown.

"But I'm hungry."

"I would have brought it to you, ya know?" She sighed. "Whatever. You're here now, I guess. Sit down and we'll eat." Yuuichi moved to the table and sat down on a cushion. He was followed by Kyru who set a pot of beef stew on the table. She puored some for both of them and sat down herself. Yuki let the warm liquid slide down his throat and it warmed his insides, not to mention it was delicious. He'd never tasted anything like it, well at least not this good.

"This is great, Honda-kun!"

"You think so?"

"Yes, very much so."

"I learned from my mom, since she not around, ya know?"

"Oh yes. I've been meaning to ask you about that. Where is your mother, unless..." Yuuichi sort of felt bad that he'd asked the question as he watched Kyru's expression change a little.

"Don't worry she's not dead, so you afend me like that." What a relief, Yuuichi thought. "She just works a lot to support us, you know? And don't even ask about my dad because he's the one that's probably dead or something." Yuuichi didn't know what to say.

"Y-you don't have a father?"

"Well, sort of...I've never really met him and I...don't really like to talk about it." Now Yuuichi felt really bad. He shouldn't have asked that.

"But I don't want you all worrying or looking apologetic like that because I don't really care or anything. I've got my mom and my Grandpa Master, they're all I need. Not to mention Ari and Suki. I 've got them too."

"Umm...Grandpa Master?" He was puzzled although the name sounded familiar.

"Oh. That must have sounded weird. I'm sorry. My karate master is my Grandfather, so I just sort of started calling him Grandpa Master. Is that really weird?" Yuuichi remembered now! He had met her before. A long time ago he was forced to go to karate classes with the other "inside" Sohma kids and sometimes their master would bring in an orange haired girl to their class. She was to be their sparring partner sometimes, other times Yuuichi would see randomly around the dojo. She was generally kept away from their class for unknown reasons. When he asked the master he would only say that she was in another class. Yuuichi had met her only a couple of times when he would sneak away from classes.

He couldn't remember because he was so young back then and it had been a long time ago. All he knew was that back then he had a crush on that girl becuase she was mysterious and different. He wanted to make sure Kyru was that same girl.

"If I may, what's your grandfather's name?"

"Oh, his name's Kazuma, Kazuma Sohma." She was the same girl he knew back then. Why hadn't he figureed it out earlier. Back in the kitchen a tea kettle could be heard whistling.

"Oh. The tea's ready. I'll be right back." He should have known by the way she smiled. It was the same as back then and he wanted nothing more than to see it again. He looked at her back in the kitchen. Back then he looked up to her because she always seemed so strong, but he wondered if she could stay like that forever. Yo be strong for her would have to mean holding all your weak feelings inside and never letting them out.

"You know, Honda-kun...a heart with no outlet is not strong, it's in pain." Kyru quickly spun around, eyes wide with a little fear.

"W-what?" He could see she was scared, but he contiued on.

"Do you have an outlet, Honda-kun?" Kyru couldn't comprehend how he could translate her feelings into one sentence like that. She was strong, she wasn't in pain.

"I-I don't need an outlet! Why are you even asking a stupid question like that?! It doesn't even make sense!" She turned back to the stove removing the tea kettle and pouring them both tea. Yuuichi looked down at his bowl feeling bad for asking.

"I'm sorry, Honda-kun I may have gotten too personal." He apologized. Kyru sighed. She didn't like his apologetic tone of voice. "I guess I only asked because I feel weak a lot and I know that if I can;t let it out I hurt and I feel as if the world is closing in on me."

"Sometimes...I feel...weak, too, I guess." She brought their tea to the table and sat down serving him his cup. she stared sown into her tea and spoke quietly. "But I haven't found an outlet, I don't think." Yuuichi felt sad for her and he felt that urge to comfort her again, but he was afrid to get close to her, lest she be taken away. They finished their meal in comfortable silence. Yuuichi looked up at the clock and saw what time it was.

"Oh no. I really have to get going! I'm sorry and thank you! The food was great!" He had to get home. He was probably already in for it. He got up and ran to the door, grabbing his backpack in the corner, and slipping on his shoes. Kyru followed him to the door, not even bothering with shoes. Yuuichi ran out the door.

"Hey, Yuuichi wait!" Yuuichi turned around. "Next time you feel you're getting sick or going to have an asthma attack try not to do it in the middle of nowhere, okay?!" He smiled at her and for the first time he felt as if he was smiling because he really wanted to. Like he was showing his true smile.

"Don't worry about me, I won't! Thanks for the advice." He waved and hurried off. "I'll see you at school." She smiled back and blushed cutely, even though she tried to hide it. Yuuichi stopped and turned around again.

"Oh yeah, and you should smile more. It makes you look even more cute." Turning into a tomato once more and stomped her foot.

"Oh, just go home already!!" SHe yelled waving her fist. Yuuichi ran off and he was gone. Kyru still read as a beet, stomped off into the house.

* * *

A LOT OF FLUFF, I KNOW. AND A LITTLE SADNESS AND DEPRESSED FEELINGS AND WHAT NOT. BUT, IT'S ALL GOOD.

THANK YOU ALL! OH! AND IN CASE YOU'RE WONDERING AKITO IS STILL ALIVE INTHIS STORY!

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE! LOVE, MOMO!

P.S. I UPDATE AS FREQUENTLY AS I CAN!


	8. The Week Before: Part Three

Here's chapter 8!

Curse of the Cat's Child

By: Momo the Fruit Angel

A/N: PLEASE READ THIS NOTE.

Hey everyone, it's Momo. I just wanted to clear up some things before I start this chapter. I've had a lot of reviews that say it's weird that Kyru and Yuuichi are cousins and that they could possibly be starting a relationship (maybe, maybe not). Yes, I know it's strange, but think about it in the manga and anime their are relationships like that going on. Hatori and Kana were cousins, Rin and Haru, Kisa and Hiro, all cousins. That's just the way Fruits Basket is and I really didn't want to diverge from the original story line that much, so if it's okay with everyone I'm jus tgonna leave it the way it is. Maybe in Japan that kind of thing is acceptable even though it's somewhat oogie! Besides Kyru and maybe Yuuichi don't know that they're cousins anyway.

Okay! Let's move on!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is not mine, nor are any of its characters -cries in background-! Oh well, I'll live! The characters that are mine are Kyru and any other children of Kyo and the gang.

Chapter 8: The Week Before: Part Three

Flashback Wednesday

Kyru sat at her desk in her homeroom classroom. Like her mother there were times when she would zone out or get completely lost in her thoughts and this was one of those times. Her head was down on her desk, with her orange locks falling around her like a waterfall. Suki and Ari noticed this and were a little worried to say the least. Suki took a lock of orange hair and tugged lightly on it. Kyru did not respond.

"Hmm...I sense her mind is in chaos." Suki stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ari asked.

"It means she is troubled about something."

"Oh. Do you think you can figure out what?"

"Maybe." Suki had begun to braid the orange lock she held in her hand when a boy with dark gray hair and violet eyes walked in. "Hmm...that boy..." All the girls seemed to notice him when he walked in (with the exception of Ari) as if he was some kind of angel or heavenly body. Ari on the other hand was too concerned with Kyru to care about the beautiful boy. Yuuichi scanned over the classroom ignoring the lovey-dovey stares of the girls and some guys in the classroom. He wasn't interested, besides he was looking for a certain someone.

He looked over the class until his eye caught a bright patch of orange. Suki noticed him beggining to walk towards them glared at him, examining his presence.

"Hello, Honda-kun. Are you feeling alright?" He asked politely looking down at Kyru. Kyru recognized the voice and her head flew up and her ocean eyes immediately locked on to his violet ones.

"Umm...yeah. I'm fine, Sohma-kun." Yuuichi smiled at her and she timidly smiled back. Ari doned a look of confusion and suprise at the reaction Kyru expressed when Yuuichi addressed her. Normally she'd be grumpy or sarcastic to anyone who came up to her and asked her something about herself. Suki on the other hand looked as if she understood somewhat. She had noticed that when Yuuichi came over and asked Kyru if she was okay Kyru's mind became less caotic and more so flustered or maybe happy. She couldn't tell exactly which one.

"What relationship do you have with our Kyru-chan?" Suki demanded more than asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not greeting you before Satsuki-san. You too, Ari-san." He bowed. Kyru quickly responded to Suki's question before Yuuichi could answer.

"We just sort of met on the way home yesterday, that's all. I was going to tell you guys." Suki considered Kyru's answer. She supposed it explained why they knew each other, but out of all the girls that knew him, why had he come over to her and not any of the others? Suki thought there was something more than just a casual meet and greet had gone on yesterday.

"Yes. That's all." Yuuichi agreed. "Anyway Honda-kun, I saw you had your head down and I was a little worried, that's all."

"Thanks, for that, I guess." Ari just started laughing. "Hey! Just what are you laughing at?!"

"Well, it seems that you two have become fast friends! Just look at all the glaring girls. It's as if they're glaring daggers at you, for real!" Kyru had noticed that the room had gotten a little colder and now she knew why. It was because of all the icy stares she was getting from her fellow female classmates.

"I'm sorry that I'm causing you trouble." Yuuichi sweat dropped when he too realized the looks Kyru was getting.

"Please! You don't have to worry we'll protect our little, Kyru-chan! Won't we Suki?" Ari slung her arm around Kyru's shoulder.

"Yes. We are her best friends and protectors." Suki agreed.

"Oh! As if I even need protecting!" Kyru yelled agitated that they thought she coulnd't protect herself. "Whatever!" She slouched back in her chair, folding her arms and closing her eyes. "Humph!" Yuuichi laughed.

"Yes well, I'm glad she has you two to watch out for her." Yuuichi began to turn away. "I'll see you later, Honda-kun." He walked over to his desk a row or two over just as the class began.

"Students! Take your seats." The teacher called as he began class. Even though the class had started Kyru couldn't pay attention to a word he was saying. Her thoughts were elsewhere. She blushed thinking about the fact that Yuuichi had been worried about her. No one except her mom, grandfather and friends had ever been worried about her. It felt sort of nice in a way. She was also thinking about what he ahd said to her the other day. He had said, "A heart without an outlet is not strong, it's in pain." Thinking about that she wondered, was she in pain? All her life she had wanted to be strong like her grandfather and her mother. She wanted to be strong for her mother so she wouldn't be sad about her father. She wanted to take care of herself so her mother wouldn't have any extra work to do. She learned how to cook and sometimes she would clean to help out.

One thing she hated doing was crying. Since she didn't want her mother to have to worry about her she rarely cried, unless she was alone. At school she put on her tough front, to showeveryone she didn't care that she didn't have a dad, that she could take care of herself and her mom. She also wanted to prove she was truly strong by defeating her grandfather in a fight. She promised herself that she would never give up. That's why she never cried or showed any weakness. But, now she wondered...Was Yuuichi right? Was her heart in pain like Yuuichi had suggested? After class when she seperated from her friends she decided to ditch class. She didn't feel like listening to another boring teacher besides she wanted to be alone.

An Hour and Half Later

Yuuichi happened to have the same class as Kyru had 2nd period and he had noticed that she had been absent the entire class.

"Maybe she got picked up early?" He asked himself.

"No." The hairs on the back of Yuuichi's neck stood straight up as a dark presence floated in the air. He turned hesitantly to see who the monotonous voice had come from.

"Oh! It's you Satsuki-san! You surprised me."

"Yes. I tend to have that affect." Suki's eyes seemed to glow ominously as she glared at Yuuichi.

"Umm...Satsuki-san...know if Kyru went home early or something? I didn't see her in class."

"Her waves told me that her mind was somewhat in chaos this morning." Satsuki stated.

"Ummm...yeah."

"It is most likely that she is somewhere high up."

"So then she probably didn't go home early, then?" Suki nodded slowly. "Okay then. I'm going to go now." With that he rushed off in the opposite direction. Suki was a little creepy in his opinion, but if she was Kyru's friend he supposed he didn't mind. He considered what Suki had said and thought of the highest place he could think of. Normally he skip class, but he had an A in next class, so he figured it wouldn't matter too much if he missed an assignment or two. He could always make it up. But, in the back of his mind he wondered. Why did this girl, Kyru, make him do things that he wouldn't normally do. He hadn't cared for any other girl before. If she was any other girl he wouldn't have cared what she did or where she went, but in Kyru's case was concerned.

He walked up to the third floor of the school and climbed the last flight of steps to the roof. Then after climbing to the roof he had to climb up a latter to the very top of the roof itself.When he finally reached the top he peered over and saw an orange-haired girl in a blue school uniform.

_There she is! _He thought. He climbed over and walked over towards her only to find that she was asleep. Apparently she had been napping up here since the end of 1st period to the end of 2nd period. He knelt down beside her and looked over her silently. Her face looked so peaceful while she was asleep. Well, she did until he saw her hands and mouth twitch a little. _She must be having a bad dream. _He thought. He knew how it felt to have nightmares. After all, living in the Sohma compound was not as easy as it seemed to the 'outside' world.

He watched as her eyebrows furrowed and tiny lines appeared on her forehead. It must be a nightmare if she was reacting so badly. Yuuichi reached out and ran his fingertips over her cheek. The need to comfort her came to him once again and he began to stroke her cheek gently, hoping it would soothe her just a little. It seemed to work because she twitched a little less and she became still. And Yuuichi could see that her breathing had returned to normal. He moved a strand of her loose hair out of her face.

This was the first time he had seen her with all her hair down. It was pretty to him. He thought she should do it more often. While he thought this he hadn't realized that he had still been stroking her cheek. Without warning he felt a hand grab his wrist roughly, moving his hand away. Yuuichi jumped at least three feet away, while Kyru jumped up at an incredible speed, landing close to Yuuichi on all fours, then springing up and throwing a powerful kick towards his face. Yuuichi skillfully dodged the kick, swiftly getting close enough to her face that their noses almost touched. Kyru, obviously startled, pulled back and began to fall backward. Yuuichi caught her before she could hit the ground, hugging her to his chest.

Kyru's eyes were wide open and she realized that she was being held by someone. A male other than her grandfather. She looked up at the face whose's arms held her and she saw that the face belonged to Yuuichi.

"S-sohma-kun!" Yuuichi was panting as he looked down at her. "What are you doing?"

"I would've liked to ask you the same thing, Honda-kun." Looking down at her he saw that she was confused. He sighed. "You woke up and attacked me out of nowhere."

"I-I did? Sorry about that." She looked down. "It's just when I get in a certain mood where I feel threatened I begin to fight back without a thought of who I'm attacking. It's like I get into a rage and I go into fight mode...and I sort of don't see anything else taht's around me."

"Well, that explains it then." He said smiling. As he smiled down at her he saw that she was blushing and he wondered why for a second. That is until he realized that he was still holding her. He jumped back with as red a blush on his face as she had. "Heh heh...um, I...sorry about that."

"I-it's okay..." She shook her head to get a hold of herself and regain her composure. "Anyway, what surprises me is how you were able to dodge my attack like that. You said you took karate, right?" Yuuichi hadn't told her that they used to know each other, yet. He had planned on waiting until the right time, which wasn't know.

"Yeah, I did."

"Did you become a black belt?"

"Yeah, I did, but I thought you'd be much better than me." Kyru twitched.

"So, what are you trying to say! That I'm not as strong as you!"

"Huh?" Yuuichi could tell something was going to happen. "N-no! I didn't mean that at all!"

"Sure. Seems like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson!" Her eyes glowed dangerously as if she was primed for a fight. Like her father she had an unpredictable temper. She clenched her fists and entered into a fighting stance." Defend yourself!"

* * *

ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS THERE SOME KIND OF CONNECTION BETWEEN KYRU AND YUUICHI?

AND WHAT DOES SUKI KNOW THAT EVERYONE ELSE DOESN'T?

THANK YOU ALL! FOR READING THIS CHAPTER.

DON'T WORRY!

I WILL BE BACK!

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE! LOVE, MOMO!

P.S. I UPDATE AS FREQUENTLY AS I CAN!


	9. The Week Before: Part Four

Here's chapter 9!

Curse of the Cat's Child

By: Momo the Fruit Angel

Okay! Let's go!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is not mine, nor are any of its characters -cries in background-! Oh well, I'll live! The characters that are mine are Kyru and any other children of Kyo and the gang.

Chapter 9: The Week Before: Part Four

Flashback Wednesday  
(Still Wednesday, on roof)

"W-wait, Honda-kun! Really I didn't mean it that way!" Yuuichi pleaded.

"Well, now I don't care! I just want to fight you!" Kyru smiled and attacked Yuuichi. She started out with a punch aimed for his face. Yuuichi dodged and she started to throw faster punches, as if the first one was just a test. As Yuuichi dodged each one she got even more excited. "You're really good...that just makes me want to fight you more!"

"B-but I don't don't want to fight you, Honda-kun!"

"Oh well! Looks like you're gonna have to if you want to keep your head, that is!" Her eyes glowed dangerously. Yuuichi really started to panic now. But he had no time to stop; her attacks were relentless. If he sliped up even once he would be knocked off guard. He could tell by just watching the way she executed them that her kicks were pretty powerful. He would hate to be struck off guard by one.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Yuuichi pleaded.

"What?! You think that just because I'm a girl I can't stand my own against you!" She gritted her teeth. "That just makes me more angry!" Yuuichi didn't know what to do! Anything he said only made hihs perdicament worse. He had to think of a way to stop her without hurting her. When they were younger she was much stronger, but now that they were sixteen, he had height and upper body strength on his side. He knew very well that he could defeat her, but he just didn't want to hurt her. He had to make a decision before he made a mistake and was knocked out.

"Fine! If you want a fight here it comes." When she backed off to catch her breath he took his stance and prepared to fight for real! "Let's go." He launched himself forward toward her at a speed faster than Kyru's kicks and punches._ If she's this strong, she should be able to hold her own against my attacks. _Yuuichi thought. He threw a punch that came near milimeters to her face, than he spun downward launching his leg into a downward kick aimed at her feet. Kyru had been caught off gaurd by the closeness of Yuuichi's first punch and was too late to react to the kick aimed at her feet. When she looked down all she could see was her feet being knocked out from under her. She began to fall sideways, losing her footing.

Yuuichi had missed with his first punch on purpose, with the intent to catch Kyru off gaurd and knock her off her feet. His plan had worked if only Kyru wasn't so intent on not losing so easily. Putting her hand down, she caught herself and used the concrete roof as leverage when she pushed her leg upward toward his face, hitting Yuuichi in the chin. Yuuichi was the one who was truly caught off guard he felt the blow to his chin sending him up and backward toward the ground. Kyru had used the momentum from catching her own fall and transfered it into her kick. In doing so she trown her own body off balance and she fell back opposite Yuuichi.

They both hit the ground with a thud! Yuuichi lay on his back panting and Kyru lay opposite him on her side, panting equaly as hard. They were both sweating and neither wanted to get up, but they knew they had to. Yuuichi was the first to push himself off the ground, shakily standing up. He was amazed at how good she was. He'd never fought anyone who put their entire body and soul into a kick, like she did. His chin felt as if it was dislocated, but he wasn't sure. He could taste a coppery liquid driping from his mouth.

He looked down and could see Kyru struggling to push herself up. _She must have hurt her arm when she fell on her side. I better help her up. _Yuuichi thought. He walked over to Kyru, who had now sat up on her elbow, and held out his hand.

"Here. I'll help you up." Kyru looked up at him, then at his hand. She was reluctant to take it, but her arm hurt. "Your arm hurts, doesn't it?" After considering it she took his hand. Normally she wouldn't havr taken his hand because she hated to look weak and for people to think that she needed help. In short, she hated seeing pity in people's eyes when they tried to help her, but when she looked into Yuuichi's eyes she didn't see pity; she saw something else she couldn't quite identify yet, but maybe someday she would. She let him help her up, but avoided his eyes. She had let him catch her off guard and she had needed his help up. This made her feel a little ashamed that she didn't do better.

Yuuichi looked at Kyru and saw that she wouldn't make eye contact with him. He had a feeling that she was a little ashamed that she had been caught of gaurd.

"Wow, you know you're really good. In fact I think you're great!" Kyru looked up at him, somewhat surprised.

"Huh?! R-really?"

"Yes! You're great." Kyru blushed and felt her face burning. Yuuichi chuckled a little. Kyru looked away in embarassment.

"Y-you're just saying that to make me feel better, Sohma-kun." Yuuichi gently grabbed her chin and turned her face to him, turning his princely charm on. "No. I wouldn't lie to you like that. I think you're a great martial artist."

"Sohma-kun..."

"In fact, I think you're the best I've ever fought." With Yuuichi's grip on her chin so strong she couldn't look away or turn her head so she had no choice, but to look into his deep grey-violet eyes. She saw his sincerity and it made her lose all train of thought. "And didn't I tell you if I was going to stop calling you Honda-san, you were supposed to call me Yuuichi-kun?"

"Y-yes..."

"Well then, that's what I expect to hear." He smiled. Kyru looked at him and she couldn't describe what she was feeling. Her heart was pounding her chest, she was speechless, and he made her hot. Why hadn't she ever felt like this before? Why did she only feel like this around him? It wasn't like her and it felt strange and unfamiliar. She didn't know how to react, except with anger.

"You can't order me around like a child or something because I'm not! I'm just as old as you are and I will beat you someday! It'll be someday soon, too!" She slapped his hand away and jumped back, scowling at him. "Humph!"

Yuuichi only smiled.

"I believe that, too." Kyru was a little put off. He didn't react harshly to her anger or with retaliation; he just smiled. What could she do now... "So, you want to go inside? It's getting a little windy up here, don't you think?"

"Umm...Sure..."

"Okay, let's go then. I think we missed 3rd period and I don't want us to get behind because--" He was interupted by a small voice..."Excuse me? What'd you say? I didn't hear you?"

"I said...t-thank you...Y-yuuichi-kun..." Kyru looked away, trying to avoid embarassment by keeping a tough scowl. Yuuichi only looked puzzled.

"For what, Honda-kun?" He asked.

"For...making me feel better...I guess..." Yuuichi smiled lightly.

"Your welcome." For some reason when Yuuichi interacted with Kyru he felt as if he could do a little bit better and be a little bit stronger. He felt as if he could protect her...

After school

It was true. They had indeed missed 3rd period and they were late to both their 4th period classes. At least it had been the last class of the day. Now Kyru was leaving the school grounds walking in between Ari and Suki.

"So...spill it! What happened between you and the Untouchable Grey Prince, huh?" Ari questioned with one eye brow arched mischeviously. "Did you two have some...how shall I put it...fun????"

Kyru blused madly.

"No! We most certainly didn't do anything you're thinking!"

"Suuuure..." She said sarcasticly. "Well, what do you make of the situation, Suki?" Suki closed her eyes in thought.

"Hmmm...I do sense that her aura is calmer and seems to be pleased..." Kyru stopped dead in her tracks mouth and eyes wide. Ari had also stopped.

"Ha! I knew it! Something must have happened!" She hooted. "Suki's aura reports are never wrong!" Ari laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"No! It was nothing like that!" Kyru protested, completely red all over. Kyru was having a classic Tohru freakout!

"HA HA! This is great! I would've loved to have been there!" All Kyru could do now was shake her head 'no' repeatedly. "Next time you decide to have a secret affair with the prince, tell us why don't ya! HAHAHAH!"

"NO NO NO NO NO!" All of a sudden Kyru felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and yelled at whoever had tapped her shoulder. "I DIDN'T HAVE AN AFFAIR!!!!!" Grey-violet eyes stared back at the desperate looking aquamarine ones in a puzzled fashion.

"Umm...Honda-kun, what do you mean affair????" It was none other than Yuuichi. The very topic of debate, himself.

"N-nothing! Don't worry about it! You just don't worry about it!" Kyru waved her arms wildly. "T-t-they s-said---"She pointed in the direction of Ari and Suki.

"Um, they're not there anymore..." Kyru turned around and saw that Yuuichi was indeed right. Suki and Ari were half way down the street when Ari turned back to them and yelled.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!!!! Kiss ,kiss, kiss! HAHAHAH!!" All the student s had turned towards Kyru and Yuuichi after hearing Ari all the way down the street. _Note to self...Kill Ari-chan later...!!! _Kyru grabbed Yuuichi's arm and dragged him somewhere where not so many people could watch them, especially evil, obsessed fan girls. Yuck!

When they got somewhere safe Yuuichi spoke.

"Were they just talking about k-kissing?" Kyru turned around fast and grabbed Yuuichi's face, bringing it close to hers.

"**You...forget...what...you...heard**. **NOW.** " She breathed heavily.

"R-right." Yuuichi blushed having her hld his face so close to hers. "Anyway...I sort of wanted to ask you something?"

Kyru finally realizing that she still held Yuuichi's face let go and backed away a little.

"Yeah? W-what is it?" All through 4th period Yuuichi had thought about her and what was so different about her. Why he seemed to care so much? He thought about things like how she acted, moved, and looked. Lots of things were different about her, but he wanted to know what drew him to her in the first place. He thought about what she had said when he was at her home that day... 'Sometimes...I feel weak, too, I guess.' When he thought about it he thought that maybe she didn't have an outlet for all those feelings of weakness.

If that was the case Yuuichi wanted to do something to make her feel better, to make her feel like everything was alright. He wanted to let her know that she was strong and that it was okay for her to be weak sometimes, but that she needed someone to accept her weakness. Someone who could be her outlet. And, maybe...it could be him...

"I wanted to say that...I really do think you're strong, Honda-kun..." Kyru looked at him. "It's okay if you're weak sometimes, too...because a person can't always be strong. I-it causes pain."

"Yuuichi-kun..."

"I wouldn't like it if you were in pain..."

"..." Her body was trembling...He was doing it again; he was making her feel like she was going insane. Like she had no control...She could feel all the weakness she'd stifled for years flowing into her body...her strength dissapearing. _No..._

"Does it hurt, Honda-kun..." With that last sentence Kyru felt her legs colapse under her, no longer able to support the weight of what he was saying to her. She fell into Yuuichi's arms. Her balled up fists clutched his shirt, her face buried in his chest.

"Why...why...why do you make me feel...this way...?" Her eyes were moist with unshed tears as Yuuichi watched the scence that played out before him speechlessly. "How is it...you know? What are you doing...to me?"

Her heart hurt like it was bleeding. In some aspects it was...it was bleeding weakness, fear, pain, lonliness... It seemed as if the list of emotions she was feeling at that moment could go on forever...

"Honda-kun...let me be your outlet..." She clung to his shirt silent tears wracking her body. Yuuichi embraced her, soaking up all her tears and broken feelings. At that moment he wanted to take away her pain forever... Never to let her go... He made a promise to himself then and there...

He remembered a time when he was weak and had no outlet, his weakness crushing him alive... Then she came into his life and with short orange pig tails, that little girl gave him strength. Now it was his turn to give that little girl, now a sixteen year old young woman, that same strength...

_Kyru Honda...I will be your outlet...from now on..._

* * *

DRAMA! OH, SO MUCH DRAMA!

HEART-WRENCHING, ISN'T IT?

LOTS OF KYRU/YUUICHI DRAMA GOING ON THERE!

THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS AND PLEASE STAY TUNED!!!

DON'T WORRY!

I WILL BE BACK WITH MORE DRAMA AND MAYBE ROMANCE!!!

I LOVE YOU ALL!!

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE! LOVE, MOMO!

P.S. I UPDATE AS FREQUENTLY AS I CAN


	10. Momo's Author Note

HEY EVERYONE!

MOMO HERE!  
SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT I'VE BEEN BUSY!

SADLY I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL THIS WEEK END

SO YOU MIGHT HAVE TO WAIT

BUT GOOD NEWS IS I POSTED A PICTURE OF KYRU THAT I DREW ON MY MYSPACE PAGE!

MY URL IS:

LOOK AT IT AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

THANKS FOR BEING SO UNDERSTANDING!

SEE YOU SOON!

LOVE MOMO!


	11. The Week Before: Part Five

Here's chapter 10!

Curse of the Cat's Child

By: Momo the Fruit Angel

Sorry I was really late! I got this new laptop and I was working on it. This'll be my first chapter that I'm writing on my laptop. I'm so happy! Any way I want to thank Hiss for the imformative review. I didn't know that, but thanks for letting me know. Anyway I should probably start this story because i know you want to find out what happens next...So do I...HAHAHHAHAHA!

So let's get started!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is not mine, nor are any of its characters -cries in background-! Oh well, I'll live! The characters that are mine are Kyru and any other children of Kyo and the gang.

Chapter 9: The Week Before: Part Five

Flashback Wednesday  
(Still Wednesday)

It was a while later when Kyru finally stopped crying into Yuuichi's shirt. After all that her eyes were red and she scowled out of embarassment. She hadn't meant to cry in front of him, but she couldn't help it. Yuuichi looked at her with slight amusment as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. He smiled and chuckled a little.

"What are you chuckling at?" She remarked.

"Oh nothing." He smiled. "It's just I think you're cute." Kyru blushed profusely.

"Don't you ever say anything else?"

"Well, how abou this..." He grabbed her hand in his own. "Let me walk you home." Before Kyru could retort he was already pulling her along through the streets, with her hand firmly in his. Kyru could do nothing, but go along because every time she tried to say something her words would be stifled in her throat. She didn't know why, but his hand felt so warm and comforting. So much that soon she relaxed and started to enjoy the feel of his hand around hers. Yuuichi felt this and squezzed her hand gently in a comforting motion. Kyru smiled shyly, which was so unlike her, but when she was around Yuuichi almost everything she did was unlike her. But it didn't matter just as long as she was with him, it would remain a secret.

It was dark by the time they arrived at Kyru's house, but Tohru was not home yet. Kyru opened the door and stepped in with Yuuichi following behind her. Kyru turned to Yuuichi.

"Um...thanks for...walking me home..." Kyru looked down. "It was...nobodies ever done that for me before...and it was really nice..." Kyru had never really been treated like this before and she wasn't exactly sure how to react to his kindness. Yuuichi grabbed her chin lightly and tilted it up gently, so her eyes were staring into his.

"I would have gladly done it any day for you. It was no problem and if you ever need anything just ask, okay?"

"S-sure..."

"Well, any way I should go. I'm late getting home." He turned to leave. "Chances are I'll be in big trouble by hte time I do get home."

"Why?" Kyru was puzzled. He always said something like that, but she knew nothing about his parents or anything. "You always say something like that. What's your family like, anyway?" Yuuichi's bangs shadowed his eyes gray-violet eyes. The question she asked was one that was somewhat forbidden to be answered by the members of the 'inside' part of the Sohma family. His family was full of dark secrets that would frighten anyone outside the family. The secret of his family was not to be known by the outside world no matter how much he cared for the person asking.

"That is a question to be answered at another time." He said simply and began to walk out the door.

"W-wait! Yuuichi-kun!" Yuuichi had walked out the door and was headed away from the house.

"See you at school tomarrow, Honda-kun." Yuuichi said smiling and waving goodbye. Kyru stopped at the door and watched him walk away. off into the darkness. For a second he had held his head down and his aura seemed to get really dark. For some reason it made her feel uneasy. What was it about his family that made him not want to talk about it. Well, it wasn't like she talked about her family much, but it was different with her. At least she thought. There were times when Yuuichi could be very mysterious and she was left without knowing what to think.

"What is it that you're not telling me, Yuuichi-kun?"

Thursday

It was the next day and Kyru sat in class by the window staring into the sky, thinking about yesterday and Yuuichi. She blushed thinking about the way Yuuichi held her hand...

"Yes. I can see it now. Her aura is pink." Kyru jumped at hearing the sound of Suki's monotone voice from beside her.

"Really, Suki! What does it mean?" Ari asked curiously, coming from out of nowhere beside Suki.

"It means that our Kyru is...in love."

"L-love?! What?!" Kyru exclaimed.

"Ha ha! I knew it! Her and the Grey Prince do have something goin' on!"

"Yes. Just imagine. Soon we'll be brides maids at the wedding. Oh, now I think I want to cry." Ari sweatdropped at Suki.

"Well...now I think you're thinking a little too far ahead, huh Suki?"

"Y-you two are insane! I'm not in love! You're dilusional!" She crossed her arms and looked away from them both.

"Maybe you are in love, but you just don't wanto to admit it." Ari suggested.

"Humph. Yeah right!"

"Your aura is unmistakable, Kyru. You may deny it now, but someday you will realize." Kyru now stared out the window once again in thought. Now that she thought more about it. Yuuichi did seem like the kind of guy she could fall in love with, but she had only met him no more than two days ago. How couldd she have experienced those strong feelings so quickly. She sighed and looked forward just as the teacher was beggining class. After class Yuuichi caught her in the hallway while she was in a daze. Yuuichi snuck up behind her.

"Hey, Honda-kun." Kyru jumped a litte and turned around, only to see Yuuichi's gray-violet eyes looking back at her.

"Y-yuuichi-kun..."

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something."

"Um...Y-yes? What is it?" Kyru looked up at him.

"I wanted to know if you would like to spend some time with me after school?" Both were blushing now and a little embarassed. Yuuichi was somewhat afraid that Kyru would say no. It was all he had thought abou tthe whole class period. So much had happened that week that he had figured why not?! It had taken him all morning to gather up the strength to actually do it.

"I-it's not like I have anything to do after school so...I guess I could. I mean it wouldn't bother me." She blushed and looked away.

"That's great! Why don't we meet by the sakura tree in front of the school."

"Ok." Now that Kyru had said 'yes' Yuuichi couldn't help, but wonder what would happen next. If he let her get to involved she could get hurt and that was the last thing he wanted to do. If anything he promised himself that he wouldn't fail in protecting her. He walked her to class as everyone stared at them and whispered incoherently. Yuuichi knew they were whispering about him, but he didn't care. People always talked about him and whatever he did, so he was used to it. But what did bother him was that Kyru had never been in the spotlight before and he couldn't help, but feel inconsiderate of her feelings toward this.

He lowered his head to whisper to her.

"Are you alright with this?"

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Yuuichi smiled back and they continued to class together.

Later, after school Yuuichi stood under the sakura tree in front of the school awaiting Kyru. Looking behind him he saw Kyru in her short-skirted blue school uniform saying good-bye to her friends. She waved to them and they parted, her friends going opposite ways. She spotted Yuuichi looking at her and she blushed, smiling timidly. She walked over to him and he smiled back. He put his hand out to her as if in invitation. Putting her own hand out she hesitated at first, afriad of what this might bring. But, she decided to take his hand and all that came with it. Grabbing his hand she felt all his warmth and assurance flow into her.

They walked down the sidewalk hand in hand with people staring and talking all the way. They walked until they knew they were out of sight.

"So...where do you want to go?"

"Hmm..." Kyru thought putting a finger to her chin, very Tohru-like. "I guess anywhere we can be together."

"I'd like that." Sakura petals swirled around them as if the universe was approving of them being together. Being with him had a calming affect on Kyru one that made her forget about her own family problems. All that mattered when they were together was each other and how they felt when they were together.

_Maybe I could fall in love with him..._

* * *

MY ONLY THOUGHTS ON THIS STORY SO FAR:

WOW...I'VE TYPED ALOT.

ANYWAY I'VE REALIZED MY STORY HAS A LOT OF TYPOS IN THE BEGGINNING.

MAYBE LATER WHEN I FINISH I'LL GO BACK AND CORRECT THEM WHO KNOWS.

THIS STORY IS SO CUTE SOMETIMES, BUT I THINK ITS PROGRESSING PRETTY SLOWLY.

I SORT OF CAN'T HELP IT THOUGH.

THESE CHARACTERS ARE SO COMPLEX.

OH WELL.

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE! LOVE, MOMO!

P.S. I UPDATE AS FREQUENTLY AS I CAN


	12. The Week Before: Part Six

Here's chapter 11!

Curse of the Cat's Child

By: Momo the Fruit Angel

Hey everyone! It's me again. I decieded since I was so late this week that I'd give you two chapters this week!

Sounds great, doesn't it!

I think this might be the last Week Before chapter, but who knows. After that I'm planning on switching over to Yuuichi's point of view and his thoughts on life at the Sohma House.  
But, before I get there I have to fifnish this chapter!

So let's get started!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is not mine, nor are any of its characters -cries in background-! Oh well, I'll live! The characters that are mine are Kyru and any other children of Kyo and the gang.

Chapter 9: The Week Before: Part Six

Flashback Thursday

After walking for a while they came into a small clearing surrounded by trees. In this clearing was a small gerden with a variety of differernt plants and things. Kyru looked over the garden and was amazed at the condition of all the plants. They looked as if they were prospering greatly and it was amazing to look at. As if it was some kind of oasis.

"Did you do all this Yuuichi-kun?" She asked looking over at Yuuichi. He nodded and walked over to a strawberry bush, plucking a plump red strawberry off. "This is amazing Yuuichi-kun! Your garden is in such good shape."

"You really like it?"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I?" She asked, walking over to Yuuichi and kneeling down beside him.

"Well, I just don't think it's that great. I mean some of my plants die all the time. It's just been a pretty good season." He smiled at her. "After all it is spring." Kyru smiled back.

"Yes, it is, isn't it." Kyru looked down at what Yuuichi was holding and she instantly thought of her mother. "My mom loves strawberries."

"She does, does she?" Kyru nodded. "Do you like strawberries?" Yuuichi asked, letting his face get close to Kyru's.

"Well, I guess so." She said blushing. "I do love my mom's strawberry shortcake."

"Open up."

"Huh?" She blushed.

"Open up." Just as Kyru was about to speak her protest Yuuichi stuck the strawberry he was holding in her mouth. "Now take a bite." Kyru could do nothing, but oblige to his order, taking a bite from the strawberry. "Now, chew." She scowled as she obeyed him once more. She swallowed the red morsel and savored its taste, trying her best not to let her satifaction disrupt the scowl on her face.

"Next time ask me before you go sticking strawberries in my mouth, ok?" Yuuichi smiled and laughed at her cute scowl.

"Okay, but you have to answer a question first."

"All depends, what is it?"

"Did you like the strawberry?"

"Yeah, it reminded me of when my mom makes her cake!"

"I'm glad. Now, will you answer me one more thing?" Yuuichi asked leaning even closer to Kyru.

"Sure." Kyru was still kneeling beside Yuuichi and she noticed that he had moved closer to her, but she didn't move away. Instead, she turned to face himwith inquiring eyes.

"Do you like this?" He took her face in his hands pulled her face toward his in a lightning fast movement. Their lips crashed together in a hard kiss. The kiss had started off harsh, but ended up gentle. Yuuichi's soft lips made her relax into the kiss. She was surprised at first even though somewhere inside she felt that he was going to do something like that. Their lips parted and they stared into each others eyes for a moment. Their faces were slightly blushed and they didn't know what to say until Yuuichi finally spoke. "So, did you like it?"

Kyru was silent for a moment, touching her slightly bruised lips for a moment and looking down at the ground.

"I'd...like it even more if...you did it again..." And having said that she pushed her lips against Yuuichi's in another gentle kiss, but that gentle kiss turned into someting more when Yuuichi started to kiss back. He let his tounge go across her lips, begging access to her mouth. Kyru obliged and parted her lips, allowing his tounge to slip into her mouth. There tounges battled against eachother, fircely, as if their inner zodiac animals were fighting. Kyru took hold of Yuuichi's dark gray locks, pushing his face harder against hers. She was desperate for his love as if he was a replacement for the missing male figure in her life. She'd never felt like this before and she wanted him to make her feel this all the time.

Yuuichi struggled to keep up with Kyru's desperate need to be loved, with his own need to protect his new loved. He wrapped his arms around her waste and brought her closer to him. They broke apart for air, but soon their lips were reunited. Yuuichi marvelled at how she tasted of fruits, especially the strawberry she had just eaten. Kyru moaned as Yuuichistroked her back. Suddenly they felt themselves falling, but were too caught up in their kiss that they didn't care. They fell over onto the soft grass, with Yuuichi holding Kyru in his arms. He had broken the kiss so he could hold her close to him, giving her comfort.

A tear slid down Kyru's cheek and she snuggled into Yuuichi's hold, laying her head against his chest. Yuuichi saw the tear slide down her cheek.

"Are you alright?" Kyru looked up at Yuuichi.

"Yeah, I guess." Looking into her eyes, Yuuichi relized he could see right throuh her.

"Don't lie to me. Are you alright?" Kyru let all her tears flow freely down her face, no longer trying to hold them back. She was tired of holding back and hiding. She wanted to be free, even if the feeling didn't last she wanted to feel it at least once. It was hard for her to believe someone so beautiful could love her, even so could she trust him. Could she trust his love was true and that she could truly confide in him. Her doubts were instantly washed away when she looked into his violet-gray eyes and saw his sincere concern for her. He did care. It was as simple as that. He wanted to love her and protect her from all that could ever harm her.

Her eyes were clouded with tears and her thanks flowed out through her tears.

"I-it's just...I-I'm so happy! Thank you! I never thought that someone like you c-could ever care for me..."

"I don't just care for you, Kyru-kun..." Kyru looked at him. "I think I love you!"

"W-what?!"

"No...I know I love you!" Kyru's eyes went wide. "A-and if you don't mind I want to protect you and be your outlet...forever if I have to. So whenever you feel the world closing in on you, don't be afraid to come to me. Cry for me! I won't judge you and I never will!" He hugged her tight to his chest and he felt her cry into his uniform shirt. Then he heard her mumble something incoherently.

"Hmm...?" Kyru laughed, lifting her face to look at Yuuichi through teary eyes.

"Y-you called me by my first name for once. Ha ha!" Smiling she laughed again. "I really liked it! Could you do that from now on, Yuuichi-kun?"

"Anything, as long as you'll always smile at me like that from now on...Kyru-kun?"

They lied like that in that grass until it was dark, but they didn't care. All that mattered to them was the warmth of each other's embrace. If only they could always stay like that...

* * *

VERY EMOTIONAL, HUH?

WELL, THAT'S ALL FOR THIS WEEK. IT'S ALMOST 12:30

AND I'VE GOT TO GET UP AT LIKE 5:30, SO I'M GOING TO SIGN OFF...

HOPE YOU ENJOYED!

BECAUSE I ENJOYED WRITING IT!

SEE YA NEXT TIME!

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE! LOVE, MOMO!

P.S. I UPDATE AS FREQUENTLY AS I CAN


	13. The Week Before: Part Seven

Here's chapter 12!

Curse of the Cat's Child

By: Momo the Fruit Angel

Hey, everyone! Momo here. Now I may be wrong again, but I think this is the last flashback chapter. Well...for a while at least.  
Anyway, it **is** the last Week Before Chapter. That I can promise. The story could quite possibly get a little more serious from here on because Kyru will begin her search for her father (a.k.a. Kyo). The mushy love-dovey scenes will probably come to a minimum after this chapter. So keep reading!

So let's get started!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is not mine, nor are any of its characters -cries in background-! Oh well, I'll live! The characters that are mine are Kyru and any other children of Kyo and the gang.

Chapter 10: The Week Before: Part Seven

Thursday Night

That night Yuuichi walked Kyru home again, this time something was different. When they arrived at Kyru's home the light's were on.

"Hey, Kyru-kun, your lights are on." Kyru looked over towards her house. Her widened for a second before she dashed off toward her house. "Kyru-kun, wait up!" Yuuichi chased behind Kyru as she ran up to her doorstep. She found that the door was open and she quickly threw it open. Not even bothering to take off her shoes she ran in the house. When Yuuichi finally caught up to her he ran into the house after her. He leaned up against the doorframe panting when he looked into the living room. He was surprised to find Kyru on the floor in the dining room hugging a woman, burying her face in the woman's chest. The woman hugged her back, smiling kindly.

"Kyru! Where have you been?! I came home early and you weren't here." Yuuichi assumed that this woman was her mother.

"I'm sorry, mom. I was out with someone, that's all." She pulled back from her mother's hug and Tohru looked up to see a handsome, young man with pale skin. Her heart almost stopped when she saw him. His pale skin, his dark gray hair, his dark violet eyes, everything reminded her of someone she used to know. So much sso that she gasped when she saw him, but she quickly covered her mouth. Tears somehow sprung into her eyes as she watched the boy come closer.

"Um, hello. My name is Yuuichi Sohma, it's nice to meet you." He bowed politely. "I'm sorry for making you worry about Kyru-kun. She was with me." Tohru's heart skipped a beat when she heard him say the name Sohma.

"Mom, are you alright?" Kyru asked seeing that her mom seemed to be out of it.

"Did you say S-sohma?"

"Yes..." Kyru saw the tears in her mother's eyes and she became worried.

"Mom, what's wrong?! Why are you crying?!" As not to startle Kyru, Tohru wiped her eyes and replied calmly.

"I-it's nothing Kyru. I'll be alright." Kyru sat back beside her, still a little worried. " I'm Tohru Honda, it's nice to meet you too, Yuuichi san. Now, would you like to stay for dinner, Yuuichi-san?"

"Oh, um, no thank you, Honda-san. I have to go home before it gets too late. I'm probably already in trouble for staying out this late." He turned to leave. "Oh and sorry again for keeping Kyru out so late. I almost forgot one more thing." He turned back around and walked over to where Kyru was, kneeling done to her level. "I'll see you tomarrow at school." He whispered in her ear, before boldly kissing her on the lips. Needless to say Kyru was surprised that he would do that in front of anyone. Yuuichi even surprised himself! He broke the kiss and qiuckly walked out the door, heading home. Kyru touched her lips, looking down. Tohru looked over at her daughter, seeing the look in her eye as she touched her lips. That was the same look Uo used to get when she thought about Kureno. It was the unmistakeable look of love. Had her daughter fallen in love?

"Kyru, you're blushing." Looking at Kyru, Tohru knew that the answer was yes. She had fallen in love with a Sohma. The way he looked at Kyru was the way Kyo used to look at her, but what hit her the most was his striking resemblence to someone from her past. The boy who had brought her into the world of the Sohma's. Looking at Yuuichi was just like looking at him. If she hadn't known better she would've thought that was him standing there. Outside Yuuichi face was burning up. _I can not believe I just did that! I-in front of Honda-san, too. _He thought.

"Huh?! What?! I am?!" She panicked.

"Are you hungry, Kyru?" Tohru decided to think more about this another time.

"Um...yeah. I guess me and Yuuichi didn't think about food while we were out."

"You two were on a date?" Blushing again Kyru answered.

"Yeah, we sort of were."

"Where did you go?"

"Well, he took me to a garden, in a clearing somewhere." Tohru's eyes widen as she heard this. "We ate strawberries and just sort of...hung out."

"A garden?" Tohru put her head down, remembering when she would work in a certain someone's garden. "Did he call it his secret garden?"

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"Oh, just a guess, that's all."

"So, what'd you make for dinner?" Kyru asked wanting to get off the subject Yuuichi and move on to food. After eating dinner with her mother, she finished up and headed upstairs to bed. "Night, mom." She yawned and Tohru could hear her shut her bedroom door. Tohru now by herself began to worry about Kyru again. What had she gotten herself into? How could this have happened? How could she have gotten involved with the Sohma's again. It seemed that it would not be long until she would have to tell Kyru the truth about the Sohmas and her father. She and Kazuma had done so much to keep her existence a secret from the Sohmas, but with the development of this new relationship Kyru could very well be in danger.

Tohru was sure that the boy she had just met was the son of Yuki Sohma. If she was right then he would surely go home and tell Yuki about Kyru and then everything she had struggled to hide would be out. She had to tell Kazuma! He would know what to do. She would do it tomarrow when Kyru went off to school.

Friday Morning

"I'm going now, okay mom?"

"Okay, be safe. Bye."

"Bye." Tohru waved goodbye to Kyru, smiling gently, buyt as soon as Kyru waslked out the door her smile dissapered. "I'm sorry, Kyru...but I can't let you be hurt." As soon as she was sure Kyru was far enough away from the house she got her purse and set out for Kazuma's dojo. She had called him last night and asked him if she could over and talk with him. Arriving at the dojo she knocked on the door and was answered by Kunimitsu.

"Oh, Tohru-san, you're here. We've been expecting you. Come in."

"Thank you, Kunimitsu-san." She bowed lightly and walked in. She walked down a hall and into a room where she and Kazuma could talk. She sat on a cushion on the floor waiting paitiently for Kazuma to come. She heard a door slide open on the opposite side of the room and in walked the kind grey-eyed Kazuma.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Tohru-san." He walked over and sat across from Tohru.

"No, you didn't keep me waiting. I just got here not too long ago."

"So, what did you want to talk to me so urgently about?" Kazuma watched as she lowered her head, becoming very serious. "Is it about, Kyru?" Tohru nodded her head.

"She's fallen in love with a Sohma boy named Yuuichi." Kazuma's eyes widened. _How could this have happened. _He thought.

"Did you say his name was Yuuichi?"

"Yes." Tohru looked up at him. "Is he Yuki-kun's son, Master-san?"

"I'm afraid so, Tohru-san." Kazuma watched as Tohru started to cry silently, then putting her face in her hands.

"I-I'm just so afraid for her, Master-san! I don't know what to do anymore to keep her safe!" She sobbed. "What should we do?"

"It just might be that we can no longer protect her from what she was born into. From the moment she was born her life was intertwined with that of the Sohma Family." Kazuma sighed. "I guess we can no longer keep her away from it."

"I guess you're right, but what should I do?"

"Did you meet Yuuichi?"

"Yes..." Tohru replied wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Do you believe he truly loves her?" Tohru thought for a moment before answering.

"The way he looked at Kyru was the way I think Kyo used to look at me." Tohru smiled a little. "Now that I think about it, it's hrad to believe he's Yuki's son because he was so bold."

"Bold?"

"Yes. He kissed Kyru right in front of me!" Kazuma looked surprised. He couldn't tell if he was more surprised at the fact that Yuuichi had kissed Kyru in front of Tohru or that someone had kissed his beloved granddaughter in the first place. He still saw her as the little girl who would run up to him calling him Grandpa Master. He couldn't imagine that girl kissing someone or someone kissing her. It alomost made him feel like an overprotective dad who was worried about his little girl. "When I first met Yuki-kun, he would have never done anything like that."

"Does he make her happy?"

"When we were having dinner she talked about how he took her to a secret garden and they ate strawberries together. The whole time she talked about him she was smiling." Tohru smiled in remembrance. "I can tell she enjoyed her time with him and that she was happy. She smiled like she used to when she was a child and she carefree."

"From what I can tell it sounds like he eases her pain and makes her feel like she can depend on him."

"Yes, I think so, too."

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to trust in him to protect her when we're not with her. We have no choice."

"Yes, you're right."

"Soon...I believe she will no longer be a secret to the Sohma family and Akito will surely find out. When that happens I will do all in my power to protect her and I'm sure if Yuuichi really loves her, he will too." After they finished talking Tohru left and headed for home. Her talk with Kazuma had helped her nerves a little and she was beggining to feel better.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to trust in Yuuichi-san, for now." She said to herself. Later that day Tohru was at home waiting for Kyru to get home when she heard a bump that seemed to come from the door. She got up and looked to where the door was. In the entryway she could see Kyru and Yuuichi in a tight embrace. They let go only to kiss passionately. Tohru giggled.

"Mom!?"

"Honda-san!?" They were both blushing furiously. "I-I-I'm so sorry, Honda-san!"

"M-mom, how long were you there!!" Tohru giggled again, decideing to play with them a little.

"Long enough..." Kyru put her hands in front of her face, throughly embarrassed. "Anyway, Yuuichi please come in. I made tea for three and it'd be a shame to waste it."

"Um, okay..." Yuuichi followed Tohru and Kyru inside.

"Hey Mom, I'm going to change clothes real quick, okay?"

"Alright." Tohru answered. Kyru went upstairs leaving Tohru alone with Yuuichi. "Yuuichi-san, I need to talk to you about sometihng."

"Yes, Honda-san?" Tohru to just come out with it.

"Do you love my daughter?" Yuuichi looked surprised at first.

"Y-yes, I do. Very much."

"Would you protect her?" Looking Tohru in the eye, Yuuichi answered.

"Yes, I've made a promise to myself to always protect her. And now I promise you taht I will protect her."

"Good. Oh and could you tell Yuki-kun I said hi."

"W-what?!"

"Hey, I'm back! So what'd you two talk about, while I was gone?" Kyru asked coming back from upstairs, sitting next to Yuuichi.

"Oh, nothing. Right, Yuuichi-san?"

"Y-yes." After they fifnished their tea Kyru took Yuuichi up to the roof.

"Isn't the sunset beautiful?"

"Yeah, but it's no match for you." Kyru layed her head on his shoulder, putting her full weight on him.

"You're such a sissy sometimes when you say things like that." She closed her eyes. " You make it hard to believe that you're such a great fighter sometimes."

"You think I'm a great fighter?" Yuuichi asked looking down at her.

"Well, you could keep up with me, so you must be great." They sat there in silence for a while before, Yuuichi spoke again.

"Do you...trust me to protect you?" Yuuichi was staring off into the sky, waiting for Kyru to say something, but when she didn't he looked down at her. It seemed she had fallen asleep. She breathed lightly and her face was peaceful.

End Flashback

Sunday  
(In the car)

"Kyru...Kyru...Kyru wake up. We're home." Kyru's eyes fluttered opened.

"Huh?"

"We're home. How're you feeling?"

* * *

WELL, THAT'S THAT!

WHAT'D YOU THINK? THE NEVER ENDING FLASHBACK IS OVER!

LET'S CELEBRATE!

SO NOW WE KNOW YUUICHI HAS MET TOHRU AND THAT THERE MAY BE TROUBLE AHEAD.

THE SOHMA FAMILY MIGHT FIND OUT ABOUT KYRU'S EXISYENCE.

NOW I THINK EVERYONE KNOWS ABOUT AKITO'S BAD TEMPERAND WE ALL KNOW HOW HE THINKS THE CAT IS DISCUSTING.

WHAT WILL HE THINK WHEN HE FINDS OUT ABOUT KYRU????

KYRU'S SEARCH FOR HER FATHER CONTINUES IN THE NEXT EPISODE!

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE!

LOVE, MOMO!

P.S. I UPDATE AS FREQUENTLY AS I CAN!


	14. Momo's Author's Note

Author's Note!

Curse of the Cat's Child

By: Momo the Fruit Angel

MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!

Momo here again! My birthdaay was on Wednesday! YAY for me! Guess how old I am and I'll write a new chapter or two! I promise (-fingers crossed)! I'll give you two days and if someone guesses right within that time I'll update twice. As a symbol of my birthday!

SEE YA!

LOVE MOMO!


	15. Momo's Author's Note: Contest Results

Author's Note!

Curse of the Cat's Child

By: Momo the Fruit Angel

MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!

Okay, everyone1 I think we have a winner already! You, my reviewers, respond very quickly!

I just put this up last night!

Anyway it looks like you will be getting two updates this week afterall!  
Let's get started!

Now someone guessed: 12. Now that's a little too low...  
Someone also guessed: 22. Now that's a little too high...

The right answer is...

16!!!!!

Yes, I turned sixteen on wednesday! And the lucky reviewer who guessed right was:

P.S.- I Luv Kyo

If anyone wants to see my profile on myspace you should just add me as your friend because my page ,for some reason or another, won't let me take it off private. (either that or I just can't figure it out.???) Besides I need more friends on myspace. I have like 12-13 now...When my other frineds have like hundreds!!!

ANYWAY I'LL KEEP WRITING IF YOU KEEP READING!

SEE YA!

LOVE MOMO!


	16. I Need To Know

Here's chapter 13!

Curse of the Cat's Child

By: Momo the Fruit Angel

It's me again! The never ending flashback has finally ended and things will probably get a little emotional and more in dept. Looks like Kyru's fianally home from the hospital. Let's find out how she's doing and what she's going to do next.

So let's get started!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is not mine, nor are any of its characters -cries in background-! Oh well, I'll live! The characters that are mine are Kyru and any other children of Kyo and the gang.

Chapter 13: I Need To Know!

Sunday

"We're...home?" Tohru nodded.

"Yup. Now let's go inside and make you something to eat!" Tohru said cheerfully. Kyru got out of the car and walked behind her mother into their house.

"You know...mom, I'm not really hungry. I think I'm just going to go up to my room." She turned away from her mother and began to walk up the stairs, Tohru staring after her. Tohru looked sadly as her daughter walked up the stairs into her room, closing the door behind her. She thought maybe she could cheer her daughter up by making her favorite food, but apparently she was wrong. But, then again she coudn't blame her daughter. She had heard a lot after all. A lot of things that had been kept from her, her whole life. All Tohru could hope was that Kyru didn't try something reckless and dangerous.

She sat down at the table in front of the TV and turned it on. It wasn't long before she heard a knock on the front door. She stood to answer it. Walking over to the door she opened it and was suprised to find...

"Yuuichi-kun..."

"Hello, Honda-san." He bowed lightly. "By any chance is Kyru-kun around?" Tohru was suprised that he showed up not too long after they had gotten home from the hospital. But the longer she thought the more she wanted to smile. Maybe Yuuichi could be the one to cheer Kyru up. Yes. He was just what she needed.

"Yes. She's here, but..."

"But, what?"

"You see she was in the hospital overnight and we just got back."

"What?! In the hospital?! Why?! What happened?! Is she okay?!" Yuuichi was panicking. He had finally found someone he could love. He did not want her to get hurt to say the least.

"Don't worry too much. She's alright now. The doctor says she just made herself sick." Yuuichi sighed a breath of relief. If she was out of the hospital that obviously meant that she wasn't dying and that she was okay. "I would like to ask one thing of you..."

"Yes?"

"If it's not asking tooo much could you cheer her up a little?" Yuuichi smiled.

"Of course. I'll do anything to see her smile."

"Thank you..." Tohru said smiling. Kyru laid lifelessly on her bed facing her window. It had begun to sprinkle lightly outside as she reached over and touched the window pain gently. She heard three knocks on her door. She didn't want to be bothered. She moved her hand away from the window, her calm was broken.

"I'm not hungry mom..." She said annoyed. Three more knocks could be heard. "Go away!" The knocks stopped and her calm began to return. Looking out the window she was lost in a trance created by the sound of the droplets against the window. Tap tap tap...Rap rap rap...She let her fingertips settle on the window pain, softly. She heard nothing, but the tapping against the window. That was until...she felt something against her back going up and down. Then she felt a slight air on her neck. She didn't panick becuase it felt ...comforting in a way and it helped to calm her. It was when she noticed that another hand had settled beside hers agianst the window that she felt panick.

"What?!" Another pale hand rested on her waste.

"I'm surprised...you didn't sense my prescence."

"Huh?! Yuuichi?!" Yuuichi was laying behind her on the bed. Now she knew the source of those sensations she had been feeling. They were the gentle rising and falling of Yuuichi's breathing against her back and his breath against her neck. Why hadn't she sensed his presence earlier when he first came in? Was it because she felt so calm when he was around and that she actually enjoyed his presense? She turned around to face him laying down. He smiled. That made her aangry. "You can't just come in and sneak up on me in **my **room like that! I hate it when people sneak up on me!"

Not caring if she was being mean or not she pushed him off her bed harshly. She could hear the thud he made as he hit the ground and the strangled sound he made. She sat up cross-legged, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Humph!" Kyru huffed. She closed her eyes and turned her face away from Yuuichi. That is until she heard a voice coming from below her.

"You know I've never seen you in a skirt outside of school...It looks good on you." A blush quickly spread acrross her cheeks. It wasn't only because of the comment about how good she looked, it was the fact that she was wearing a short skirt and her legs were crossed like she was wearing pants, not to mention that from Yuuichi's position on the floor he would have a perfect view.

"Eeeeeek!" She screamed immediately changing her position, wrapping her arms around herself and sitting on her legs. She buried her face in her lap, turning away from Yuuichi. "You pervert! You're a closet pervert aren't you?!" Yuuichi laughed.

" Don't worry. I didn't look. I was just kidding with you."

"Oh yeah! I'm sure!" Kyru proclaimed sarcastically, looking back at Yuuichi. She finally turned to sit forward swinging her legs over the side of the bed, her hands down by her side. It was silent for a while as she looked down at her feet.

"Hey, is anything bothering you?" Yuuichi asked concerned with her silence.

"No. Shut up." She said crossing her arms over her chest. Yuuichi sighed.

"Fine. I didn't want to do this the hard way, but it seems you've forced me to." Kyru didn't flinch as he talked, instead she closed her eyes and looked away. Like a bird of prey Yuuichi swiftly swooped Kyru up into his arms.

"Huh?!" All of a sudden Kyru was in his arms bridal style. "What do you think you're doing?!" Yuuichi ignored her resistence and sat back down on the bed, holding Kyru in his lap.

"Now tell me what's wrong." He said sternly.

"I hate you."

"Do you?" Kyru looked away, avoiding his question.

"You're treating me like a baby." After a while of silence she finally gave into his warmth. She snuggled into his chest and clung to his shirt, burying her face in it. He stroked her hair and she breathed in his scent. As he continued to stroke her hair she raised her hand to stroke the pale skin of his face. Her hand cupped his cheek and in a commanding way she led his face to hers. There lips touced and Kyru took control of the kiss, making sure to make the most of it. Yuuichi just followd her lead enjoying each momment unaware of what was to come.

"Your mother said you'd been in the hospital. Are you feeling better?" Kyru looked up at Yuuichi, then looked down again. She wanted to say 'Yes, because you're here', but she didn't want to sound too sentimental or clingy. Deep inside her she feared he would one day leave her, that their love wouldn't last. After all how could it, she was such a difficult person to love.

"Yeah, I guess so." She closed her eyes and enjoyed his warmth for a minute. "Mom talks too much." Either way now that she knew the truth about her mother's past she had many questions that she was sure could be answered by a Sohma. She still hadn't told anyone about what she wanted to do and she was torn in between telling Yuuichi the Truth. Yuuichi was a Sohma and as far as he knew they were nothing more than boyfriend and girlfriend, not cousins, which could very well be the fact. She felt that if she told him the Truth everything between them would **end. **Everything she had acheived in the last week would stop and she would stand alone to find the truth behind her father's dissapearence. She wanted to enjoy these peaceful moments with Yuuichi before she had to end it all.

She pushed away from Yuuichi before speaking.

"Yuuichi-kun I have to know something." She said looking down at her hands.

"Yes?" Yuuichi said looking down at Kyru.

"Tell me about your family." It was more like an order than a request. Yuuichi didn't know what to think or say. He was bewildered to say the least.

"Um...I-I can't-"

"No! I don't wanna hear that!" She yelled at him.

"Well, my mom and dad are..." He tried to explain.

"No! I mean the Sohma's!" Yuuichi looked at her with wide eyes.

"I-I just can't okay!" He looked away from her intese glare, not knowing what to do. Kyru stood up abruptly, with a fierce look in her eye.

"I have to know! If I don't then...then..then I can't be with you, Yuuichi!!" Yuuichi was floored. Hearing those words was breaking him. He got up.

"Kyru-!"

"No!" Every step he took toward her she took another step back. "Leave! Get out!"

"Kyru! You're not being fair!" Kyru had no more room to back up and her back hit the wall. Yuuichi tried to stroke her face, but his hand was slapped away.

"No don't touch me! Leave me alone! Get out of my house!" She screamed. Yuuichi looked down. "I don't need you! All I need to know is what you're not telling me! This is important to me and you still don't want to tell me! Fine! Leave!"

"But..." Yuuichi put his head down.

"No! Get out of my room and down't ever talk to me again!" Yuuichi tried one last time to approach her nad show her his love. In response she pushed him hard and he fell backwards, hurt and rejected. "I thought I told you not to touch me! I hate you!"

In the silence of the room all that could be heard was the storm that had begun outside. The loud clap of thunder and flashes of lightning echoed throughout the room, setting the depressing tone. Yuuichi solemnly picked himself off the ground and trudged toward the door. Before opening the door he looked back at Kyru and was greeted with glare undescribable with words. Her blue eyes looked cruel and it felt as if he was stabbed in the heart. She was the first girl he had ever loved and now it was over. All over his stupid family. As Yuuichi left the room Kyru collasped on the floor as the thunder claped outside. She was on her hands and knees as silent tears slid down her cheeks. Her body shuddered and she felt utterly alone once again. It had been hard to keep her angry expression looking at the way Yuuichi had looked at her before he left the room.

It broke her heart to see him like that, but she had to do it. She had no choice. She had to find out about her father and he would be nothing but a destraction, especially if he wouldn't tell her what she wanted to know. As hard as she tried not to let it affect her, it did, and she cried. Her body shook, she was holding back a scream, and tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't be strong any longer, she broke down and sobbed.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" She cried out loud and she fell flat acorss the floor. She felt drained as she cried. It took all she had to reject Yuuichi the way she did and now she felt nothing. Yuuichi walked down the stairs and was greeted by Tohru.

"Hello, Yuuichi-kun." He didn't answer. Tohru could see that his head was down and his hair was covering his eyes.

"Honda-san..."

"Yes?"

"I...I don't think..that I'll be back...I'm sorry Honda-san..."

"Why?" Tohru looked confused.

"I think I only made it worse..." Yuuichi headed toward the front door. Tohru was really worried.

"Wait! Yuuichi-kun, it's raining really badly out there!"

"Oh. It's okay. I'll be fine Honda-san." Yuuichi managed a weak smile and walked out the door, into the rain. The rain beated down on him as he headed home. He took one last look up at Kyru's window. He saw nothing and as the rain quickly soaked through his clothes he felt cold. It was a terrible feeling. As he walked home the droplets of rain mingled with his tears. She had been his one and only and now he had nothing again...

It was all over.

* * *

SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I'VE BEEN REALLY SICK...

AND MY LAPTOP WAS TAKEN IN FOR SOMETHING SO...

ALL I CAN SAY IS SORRY. BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE YOU ARE STILL GOING TO GET TWO CHAPTERS!

YAY FOR ME AND YOU!

THANK YOU AND ENJOY!

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE!

LOVE, MOMO!

P.S. I UPDATE AS FREQUENTLY AS I CAN!


	17. Alone Again

Here's chapter 14!

Curse of the Cat's Child

By: Momo the Fruit Angel

Hey it looks like some of the characters are going through some rough times, but I'm sure they'll work it out. The way I seem to be writing it the story looks like it's focusing a lot on Kyru and Yuuichi, but in the next couple of chapters (hopefully) the other Sohma's will come into play (including Kyo). Don't worry I'm getting there...slowly at that. Anyway I'm feeling better now and here is the next chapter.

So let's get started!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is not mine, nor are any of its characters -cries in background-! Oh well, I'll live! The characters that are mine are Kyru and any other children of Kyo and the gang.

Chapter 14: Alone Again

The rest of the day passed as if it were a terrible dream for both angst ridden teens. Kyru had isolated hersaewlf in her room and Yuuichi had walked home through the rain as if he were a zombie. For Yuuichi Kyru was his light, the only bright thing in his life. Being a part of the Sohma's wasn't as great as everyone seemed to hype it up to be. Everyday when he went home it was as if he walked from heaven into hell. Not only was Akito still around he still tormented the children of the Sohma. When Yuuichi was younger Akito told him that no one would ever love him and that he would never be of any help to anyone, but that was quickly proven wrong when he was with Kyru. Because Kyru loved him and he had been the only one able to comfort her. She needed him and that had made him happy, like he wasn't useless. But now that it was over he ffelt useless again and alone.

Entering his house he went up to his room throwing his bag in the corner. He sat on the floor and leaned against his bed, putting his knees to his chest like when he was a child. He sat in silence for a while until he heard a knock on the door. When he didn't answer the person opened the door and walked in. Yuuichi looking on the floor saw the feet of the person in front of him. The person kneeled down in front of him.

"Hey...Yuuichi-chan you didn't answer when I knocked. Is anything wrong?" It was his mother. Unlike Yuki, Yuuichi had a mother that was attentive and loving. If it hadn't been for her Yuuichi probably wouldn't have been the teen he was today. He would've given up on life years ago and love years ago. Her name was Machi Sohma.

"Hello, mother." He said looking up at his mother's face for second before looking back down at his feet. "I lost her...I lost her mother..." He mumbled.

"Lost...who, Yuuichi?"

"I'm sorry...you don't know her, but she was special to me..."

"And...you lost her?"

"Yeah..." He put his hands to his face. Machi sat down next to her son as a comforting presence.

"So...how did you lose her?"

"Well...she wanted to know something...and it was...something I couldn't tell her..." He didn't to tell her mother what exactly Kyru had wanted to know because it might cause trouble for the family. Machi seemed to sense his hesitation and what he was thinking.

"You know...you might as well go on and tell me. You know I'll find out sooner or later. I always do." Machi was clever and could tell when something was going on with her son.

"Fine. She wanted to know more about the Sohma's and I was afraid it would put the family in danger."

"So...what did she say when you told her you couldn't tell her anything."

"She told me that if I wouldn't help her then we...we...couldn't..." Machi had a feeling she knew what he was going to say because as of late Yuuichi had been much happier and it seemed as if all the bad things in his life had never happened before. At first she couldn't figure out why he was changing, but now she figured it must be the girl he was telling her about now. This girl must be pretty amazing if she could make Yuuichi forget about his terrible past, but now it seemed as if both Yuuichi's heart and spirit had been broken all because of this girl. Yuuichi had gone silent again and his head was to his knees in anguish.

"Yuuichi were...you two...together?" She knew why Yuuichi was hesitant to tell her or his father about his relationship with this girl because it could put both the girl and him in a bad position. Akito would probably try to break them up. But now it seemed like they had already broken up on there own.

"...yes...we were..."

"So...that's why you've been coming home later then usual and...always with a smile on your face. Hmm..."

"Yeah, but I guess it's over now..." He said looking up at the ceiling.

"So let me get this straight. She broke up with you, right?" Yuuichi nodded. "Because you wouldn't tell her about us?"

"Umm-hmm..."

"Have you ever thought that she might keep the family's secret?" Yuuichi looked toward his mother in suprise.

"But, Mother!"

"Have you ever thought that she may be the one we can all rely on?" Yuuichi eyes were wide. Did she know what she was suggesting? If Akito even found out what she was implying it would put her in danger.

"Mother, I can't..!"

"Have you ever thought that she may just be the **one**."

"But..!" Yuuichi clenched his fists, looking down and away. Machi saw her son's distress.

"You know, you don't have to tell her if you don't want to, but...remember this Yuuichi-chan: you can be as strong as will yourself to be. If you truly feel for this girl do something about it. Don't let her just leave." Yuuichi took heart in what his mother said. She was clever and wise, indeed. She could give great advice when he needed it, but he still didn't know what to do about the whole Kyru situation. Machi stood up and headed toward the door to give her son some time to think on what she had said.

"Wait, Mother...!" Machi stopped and turned her head to look at her son to show she was listening. "Thank you." She smiled at him before turning back and leaving the room, shutting the door behind her. Yuuichi sat against his bed, no longer huddled up like a child. He would find some way to handle this and get the girl he loved back. Becuase it seemed like it was time he did something for him. And all he wanted was to protect her whether she liked it or not. She broke his heart and now he had to figure out why, then find a way to get her back. Machi couldn't help thinking about who this girl was that Yuuichi had apparently fallen in love with. What did she already know about the Sohmas and why did she want to know more? Most importantly who was she?

"Maybe, I should tell Yuki about this..." She mumbled to herself, putting her hand under her chin. "Yeah, I'll tell Yuki." There must be some reason why she wants to know about the Sohma's so badly that she'd break up with Yuuichi for not telling her anything when she asked him. What connection does this girl have with the Sohmas she wondered. Later that day Yuki came home from work plopping himself down in front of the table, laying his suitcase against the wall.

"Hey I'm home! Yuuichi, Machi!" He loosened up his tie looked around. "Come on where are you two?"

"Oh. Yuki, I didn't realize you were home." Machi came from the kitchen, sitting down across from Yuki.

"Yeah, I figured..." He chuckled taking his reading glasses and coat off. "You look a little distressed. Is anything up and where's that son of ours, anyway?"

"Well, that's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Is that so? What's he up to?" He crossed his arms.

"Well, he's up in his room now. I saw that he was down, so I went to see what was wrong..."

"So, did you find out?"

"Yes. It seems...Yuuichi's fallen in love." Yuki almost fell over. Hearing that his son had fallen in love was a bit of a shock. He hadn't ever exactly pictured his mellow son falling in love any time soon.

"Really!? With who? Is she a member of the family? Do we know her?"

"Well, that's what I didn't ask. He was reluctant to even tell me that he had been going out with anyone at all. I wanted to see if you could talk to him. Maybe he might tell you more about it than me." Yuki considered it for a moment.

"Hm...I think you're right. I'll go talk to him and see if I can find out more. Is he up in his room?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." Yuki stood from the table and headed to his son's room. Knocking on the door, he heard a quiet response from inside the room. He entered the room, closing the door behind him. "Hey, Yuuichi. You want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I think mother's already told you."

"Well, yes, but I still don't know the entire story. Do you care to tell me?"

"Not really, but I'll tell you anyway."

"Thanks, I guess." Yuki sat down beside his son to listen. "Do me or your mother know her?"

"No, not really."

"What's her name?"

"Kyru..."

"Kyru, what?" That name reminded Yuki of a certain someone inside the family.

"...Honda." Yuki's eyes widend when he heard that name. A name from his past that had belonged to a person that had meant so much to him. If it hadn't been for this person he would have never gotten to the place he was at now. Could this girl Yuuichi spoke of be a relative of **her. **

"Did you say...Honda?" An image of a school girl with brown hair and blue eyes flashed through his head.

"Yes, why?"

"N-nothing..." No, it couldn't be. There are plenty of people who might have the same name. Besides he hadn't seen Tohru since that day sixteen years ago. None of the Sohmas had. He vaguely wondered how she was doing.She was in a way his first love. "A-anyway you should let us meet her."

"Ha! I doubt that will happen any time soon."

"Why?

"Because...she just broke up with me."

"Huh?! Why?"

"Because...she wanted me to tell her more about the Sohma family and I tolod her that I couldn't, so she broke up with me."

"Really?!" What connection could this girl have to the Sohma family and why would she want to know more about it. Not jkust anyone would want to break up with Yuuichi for just that. From what he had heard Yuuichi was just as popular with girls as he had been when he was in high school. Maybe this girl truly was related to Tohru, but she couldn't be her daughter...could she? "Son...If you don't mind me asking, what does she look like?"

"To me...she's beautiful..." Yuuichi closed his eyes, putting his head down as if remembering her every feature. "Her eyes are as blue as the ocean in the summer, her skin is somewhat tanned looking..." The more hw went on the more Yuki thought of Kyo. "...and her hair is a deep orange, almost like a flame." As Yuki pictured this girl in his head he thought of a combimation of Tohru and Kyo. He knew that they had feelings for each other sixteen years ago, but had they really...been togther...Truth be told he couldn't picture Tohru like that, even though he was full aware that she was a woman. It made him blush slightly forgetting where he was.

"Dad? Why are you blushing?"

"Hmm..What?! No-nothing!" In his mind Yuki wondered if this girl could be the daughter of Tohru and...Kyo. If she was anyone's daughter it would have to be Kyo's. That thought prompted him to ask Yuuichi something.

"Have you ever met her father?" Yuuichi looked at him for a second as if considering his question before answering.

"No. She told me once that...she never knew him and that was about all she knew about him." After hearing that answer Yuki was sure that he had to investigate this immediately because it was obvious to him that something was going on that the Sohma's didn't know about. He remembered that after Tohru had left no one had ever seen her again. What happened to her after that? And more importantly had she been with Kyo before that? And could this girl truly be Kyo's and Tohru's daughter? He had to know. Now more importantly because his son was involved and that he was clearly in love with this girl. He could tell this by looking at Yuuichi's face when he talked about her. Maybe what he needed to do was talk to the one person that would know more than anyone. That person being...Kazuma Sohma, the closest person to Kyo besides Tohru. Yuki had a feeling he would have all the answers he was looking for.

"Well, if you ever do get back together, yoiu should bring her around. What do you say?"

"Hmm...you seem pretty optimistic that I can get her back dad."

"Yes. Well, let's just say I believe in you, son."

"Ha. Thanks, dad." Both Yuuichi and Yuki stood up. Yuuichi went over to his desk and pulled out some unfinished homework. "I think I'll try and find another way."

"No problem." Yuki left the room, closing the door behind him. Yes, now he knew that he would go and see Kazuma. Surely he would know more. He would go tomarrow when Yuuichi was at school.

Back at Tohru and Kyru's house Kyru had finally come out of her room only to sneak out onto the roof. As she sat out on the roof, looking up at the stars she remembered the day her and Yuuichi sat out there together. She let tears fall from her face in remembrance because that was the day before she had collasped and learned the truth about her father. She remebered how that day had been so peaceful and refreshing. How she had felt like everything was okay with the world, especially her world. But now she could tell that it would be a while before she could feel like that again. As if she could fall asleep on Yuuichi's shoulder as she had. Yuuichi would probably hate her when she went back to school the next, but she knew if he couldn't get her into the Sohma's who could? And if he wouldn't help her, then how could she depend on him?

She had done what she had almost as a test to see if he would help her through the obvious struggle ahead of her. But now she wondered if she had done the right thing. She could tell he was hurt, but he still had no idea how much it had hurt her as well. She had to act as if she didn't love him, when in reality she loved so much that she pushed him away even though she knew he only wanted to protect her. Or wanted what was best for her, but could she be with him if he wouldn't tell her the truth. But, now it was too late. She was back to relying on herself and being by herself. She couldn't bring herself to put her friends in danger. She would never forgive herself if she was the cause of their destruction.

No. She would shun all and find out the Sohma's deepest, darkest secrets on her own. Almost as if she were a spy she would find out. She would find her father and break the bonds that confined him, even if it meant giving herself up. If only for the sake of her beloved mother and grandfather because she knew they both missed him terribly.

She would sacrifice herself...if only...for them...

* * *

WELL NOW YUKI AND MACHI HAVE COME INTO THE STORY WHO ARE OBVIOUSLY YUUICHI'S PARENTS.

BUT NOW YUKI IS SUSPCIOUS ABOUT THE GIRL HIS SON'S BEEN SEEING

OR RATHER **WAS** SEEING...

THE PLOT IS GETTING THICKER AND KYRU IS PREPARED TO DO ANYTHING...

BUT...SO IS YUUICHI...

AND WHAT WILL KAZUMA TELL YUKI WHO SUDDENLY SHOWS UP AT HIS DOOR, WANTING ANSWERS?

THANK YOU AND ENJOY!

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE!

LOVE, MOMO!

P.S. I UPDATE AS FREQUENTLY AS I CAN!


	18. A Truce

Here's chapter 15!

Curse of the Cat's Child

By: Momo the Fruit Angel

So let's get started!

Yo! It's Momo-chan! I feel like the story is progressing pretty slowly and many have reviewed that they want to see Kyo and Kyru meet.  
So...I've decided to...add Kyo in this chapter! YAY! Celebrate! It's the first appearence of Kyo-kun since chapter one! Prepare yourselves! HAHAHA!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is not mine, nor are any of its characters -cries in background-! Oh well, I'll live! The characters that are mine are Kyru and any other children of Kyo and the gang.

Chapter 15:

It was Monday the first day of school since he and Kyru had broken up. He was somewhat depressed, but on the other hand he was a fulll of determination to get back the person he cared for. He walked through the halls of the school headed toward his classroom. Inside the classroom Kyru sat alone in her desk by the window. Looking out the window she was losytin her own thoughts about what she would do next. Nearby Suki and Ari watched their best friend worriedly. She been somewhat distant ever since school had started.

"I sense her aura is disturbed."

"Well, if that means she's depressed than, I agree." Ari walked over to Kyru, ruffling her hair. "Hey, carrot-top! How are ya?"

"Fine, I guess..." Kyru replied solenmly. Ari knew that something was sdefinitely wrong now because the old Kyru would have yelled at her for calling her a name refering to her orange hair.

"What's been up with you lately?" Ari asked.

"I said nothing..." She said adding some irritation to her voice.

"Well, if it's nothing than that means you're coming to soccer practice today, right?"

"..." Ari was getting angry.

"Fine then!" Ari clenched her fists in anger. Suki put a hand on Ari's shoulder to calm her down, but she just shrugged it off. "Why don't you just abndon us, then! Give up because this is not the real you and you know it!"

"Ari..." Suki said. The whole classroom stared at the scene that played out before them.

"No, Suki! She needs to hear this!" She turned back to Kyru. "The Kyru I know would never act this way! Even though she was stubborn, competitive and loud, she knew how to be a friend! And she would always smile so beautifully...I admired her because she had the strength to fight and keep moving forward! No matter how much it hurt to continue. She was strong...and you...you are weak!"

Ari yelled pointing at Kyru. Kyru gritted her teeth and banged her fists on the desk, abruptly standing up from her desk. She didn't look at Suki or Ari, she just pushed past them heading toward the door. Just as she reached the door the door suddenly opened by itself. On the other side was a unsuspecting Yuuichi who came face to face with the very person who had broken his heart. Kyru was utterly horrified. She had planned on avoiding him for a long while and here he was right in front of her.

"K-kyru..." Yuuichi whispered. Their eyes locked for what seemed to be an eternity until Kyru gritted her teeth and pushed past Yuuichi as well. Yuuichi turned towards the direction Kyru had stomped off in. "Kyru-kun! Wait!" He reached after her, but was stopped by a tug on his shirt collar. He turned to see the two girls practically glowing with anger surrounded by a dark aura, swirling behind them.

"And where do you think you're going, Princey?" Ari asked threnteningly.

"Yes...you...Sohma Prince...we would like to have a word with you..." Yuuichi felt like trembling under the dark haired girls gaze. "...I believe you know...what we would like to discuss..."

"Yeah! What's going on with our Kyru-chan?!" Ari demanded.

"Well, i-it's hard to explain, really."

"Oh...but I'm sure you'll try anyway...right?" Suki asked.

Meanwhile...

Yuki had presumably left for work, but he was really headed to Kazuma's dojo. He hadn't been there in so long because he hadn't a reason to, but now that he did it was time to pay his former master a visit. He parked his car on the side of the road and walked the rest of the way to the dojo. When he reached the entrance to the dojo he knocked lightly on the door and was not to long greeted by Kunimitsu.

"Oh. Yuki-san...this is a suprise."

"Yes, I'm sorry for the trouble, but it's sort of an emergency. I need to speak with Kazuma-san, if it's not too much trouble."

"Um...Of course. Come in. I will notify Kazuma-san." Kunimitsu hurried off to find Kazuma leaving Yuki to walk in himself. Yuki walked in and looking around he noticed that the dojo had not changed from when he was being taught by Kazuma there himself, years ago. Thiniking of his past also made him think about Tohru and how she had vanished as if Hatori himself had erased her from everyone's memories. It was as if after that they had lost not one, but two family members. Kyo and Tohru. Things were never the same after that. How could it be? On top of that he had to return to the main house with everyone else. His only happiness had been in being aloud to marry Machi. That and of course having his son, Yuuichi.

Everyone knew that Tohru and Kyo had been in love, but after Kyo was locked away no one knew what happened to Tohru after that. Had something happened between Kyo and Tohru? Was the girl that Yuuichi was dating the daughter of Tohru and Kyo? These are some of the things he wanted to know and he was sure that Kazuma would have the answers he was looking for. If Tohru had a problem that had something to do with Kyo, the first person she would ultimatly go to was Kazuma. He was the closet person to Kyo besides Tohru and if Tohru was pregnant with Kyo's child there would be no doubt that she would go to Kazuma. And Kazuma would want to protect the child from Akito's wrath.

Looking over he saw a picture frame on side table. He picked it up examining it clearly. In the picture he saw Kazuma holding a young girl. The girl looked to be about four years old and her orange hair was in two short pigtails. She had one arm wrapped around Kazuma's neck and the other waving at the camera. Her smile vaugely reminded him of Tohru, but her eyes were closed so he couldn't see their color. She was a cute little girl that Yuki had never seen before. If he didn't know any better this child could be a girl version of Kyo. Setting the picture frame down he looked to see that there was another picture on the table.

In this picture he saw what he believed to be the same girl, but this time she looked to be about ten and she stood next to Kazuma this time with a yellow belt swung over her shoulder. This time she had her eyes open and she wore a cool grin of a smile on her face. Her orange hair was still in pig tails although this time they reached to her shoulders. She was giving a peace sign toward the camera and was clad in a white karate gi, but what stood out the most were her eyes. Yuki remembered those eyes from his adolescence. They were the eyes of the girl who would become his best friend and who had gotten close to breaking the Sohma curse years before. Those aqua marine eyes were none other than Tohru Honda's. He could still remeber the smile that matched those eyes as well.

Still, there was another picture next to that one and this one seemed to be more recent. In this last picture there was no one else in it except for her and she looked to be in her teens this time. She was wearing a soccer uniform and holding a soccer ball under left arm and a soccer trophy in her right hand. Her orange pig tails were almost to her waist, except now she wore them braided. She was covered in mud and dirty from head to toe, but even so she was smiling through it all. It almost seemed as if she was laughing.

"That was when she won her first soccer game. I watched her play that day and I saw how she smiled through the whole game." A kind voice said. "She has a beautiful smile, doesn't she?" The kind voice belonged to none other than Kazuma. He wasled over silently, taking the picture frame from Yuki.

"Kazuma-san...is...this..."

"My beloved, Granddaughter...Kyru Honda."

"So...does that mean...that...it's true...?"

Back at the school...

"Um...well, you see..."

"Come on! Spit it out!" Yuuixhi sighed.

"We...broke up, okay."

"You broke up, huh?" Ari put a hand under her chin, considering the information. "That would explain her sucky attitude today and why she hasn't been excited about the soccer tournament coming up."

"Tell us. Why did you break up?" Suki asked.

"I'm not exactly sure myself, really. She said that if I wouldn't help her that we couldn't be together."

"Did she tell you what she needed help with?" Suki asked.

"No..."

"If you're her boyfriend, why didn't you just help her out?" Ari asked. Yuuichi looked down.

"I-I couldn't...I am worried about her, though..."

"Well, then that's what's really important!" Yuuichi looked confused.

"It's...important that I'm...worried about her?"

"Yeah!" Ari exclaimed. "Becuase it means that you care about her!"

"Well, of course I do! I would've never broken up with her!" Yuuichi exclaimed back. "I love her!!" Everyone in the classroom turned around. Even Ari and Suki were surprised. Yuuichi turned red and slapped his hands over his mouth.

"Suki look! It's Yuuichi the red-faced prince! Ha!"

"That's very funny, Ari." Suki replied. Yuuichi fully embarrassed now stalked out the room down the hall, face still red. Ari and Suki followed behind him. Ari caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Calm down, Princey. It's not that bad. I mean, all you did was declare your love for a girl in front of the entire class." Yuuichi was not laughing about the situation at all. He was getting annoyed.

"If you are not going to help me, then go away!"

"Look at you acting all tough. All I meant was that if you're really in love with her why don't you just try and win her back." Suki came up beside Ari.

"Yes. That's a splendid idea Ari." Suki agreed.

"Yeah, it's easy for you to say! You and I both know how she is."

"You've got a point there, Princey. She does have an iron clad will, after all. Ha! Isn't that right, Suki?"

"Indeed. It may not be easy, but if your love is as true as you say it is, then you should be willing to do anything. Am I right?" Suki asked, looking Yuuichi direct in the eye.

"I-I think...I think you're right!" Yuuichi clenched his fist.

"Okay, Princey, then we both agree! Let's shake on it!" Ari put her hand out toward Yuuichi in an offering of cooperation.Yuuichi knew that his best chance at getting Kyru back was to cooperate with her two best friends, who had known longer than even he had. Making up his mind he firmly grabbed her hand and shook it. Suki nodded as a sign of her cooperation as well. "Well, then! We've got work to do, Princey!"

At the main house

Kazuma had come tot he main house after speaking with Yuki about the child who didn't exist to the Sohma's. He knew that the secret of her exixstence could not last for long, but even so Yuki promised to let it go no further than his own knowledge. If Kyru was the child of tohru then he would do anything to protect her. Now Kazuma was at the main house. He was on a mission, something that was forbidden, but he was going to do anyway.

"The Head of the Family will see you now." The maid said. Kazuma followed the maid to Akito's private chambers. Kazuma was here because he wanted to talk to him about something or rather someone dear to him. He didn't what turn of events would be started by doing so but he was going to do it anyway. He noticed that the maid had stopped in front of a door. He realised that this was the door to Akito's private chamber.

"I will go in and annouce your presence." She went into the room and not too long after she had entered she reemerged. "Akito-sama will see you now." She bowed toward Kazuma and left without a word. Kazuma stepped into the dark room, ignoring the shadows that seemed to move of there own will. Kazuma walked futher into the room, then kneeling down onto a cushion in the middle of the floor. All was silent until...

"Kazuma, it's been a while,hasn't it?" A sickly sweet voice sounded from somewhere in the room.

"Yes, it has, Akito-sama." Somewhere in the room the sound of a sliding door sounded and light filtered into the gloomy room. The light revealed a lounging Akito staring out through the door. "Akito-sama I would like-"

"I know, I know..." A bird appeared just outside the door and Akito held out his hand for it. "I know what you want...You want to see your precious Kyo, don't you?"

"Yes." Kazuma answered.

"Poor Kyo. Locked up...for so many years..." The bird perched itself on Akito's outstretched finger. "You know, Kazuma, it's only what he deserves. He is the Cat, after all."

"Yes, of course.." Kazuma could do nothing, but agree with him becase he was the head of the family. His emotions were locked away when he was in Akito's presence, so he acted as stoic as possible.

"In a way he reminds me of my Yuki in his younger days. Forever locked in darkness...all alone...you know, that is..." Akito drawed out his words sickeningly. "...until he dies."

Kazuma clenched the fabric of his kimono. He held himself and his emotions back.

"You know he deserves to to rot where he is, so why should I let you see him?"

"Do you think it would hurt if he were to see someone from his life on the outside before he were to die?"

"Hmm..."Akito considered.

"About, Kyo..."

"You can see him. Now go before I change my mind." Kazuma stood, bowing toward Akito and left the room. Another maid appeared in front of him as he entered the hallway.

"I will lead you to the Cat's chamber." She bowed. "Please follow me." Kazuma follwed her outseide towards a small chamber. They stopped in front of the door to the chamber. "We are here. I will be back." She bowed and left Kazuma's presence. Kazuma looked at the door hesitating. It had been so long since he had seen Kyo and so many thoughts entered his mind as he reached for the door. Questions like how had he changed? How did he look now. He opened the door slowly and light entered the room. The room was dark, but light streamed in through the door and the slits in the window.

Kazuma peered into the room, looking around he saw a dishelved image of a man sitting hunched over in the corner. His messy orange hair was long and uncut. His face was covered in unshaven stuble and his kimono was disheveled and falling off his shoulders. His eyes were squinted against the light as his hand shaded his eyes.

Kazuma inhaled sharply.

"Kyo..." Kazuma couldn't believe this man was Kyo. His eyes were dull as if they had lost all life or hope. His skin was pale and lacked the sun-kissed tanned glow it used to have. The lack of sufficient sunlight and nutrition had made him a shell of what he used to be.

"The light..."

"Kyo..." Kyo finally realized who it was calling his name. His eyes widened.

"Master..."

* * *

WELL THIS WEEK I FELT KIND ENOUGH TO LET KYO ENTER THE STORY.

EVERYONE'S BEEN ASKING FOR HIM AND HERE HE IS.

HE'LL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AS WELL.

I STARTED THIS CHAPTER LAST WEEK BUT I COULDN'T FINISH IT UNTIL THIS WEEK BECAUSE I COULDN'T GET INTO THE MOOD.

SORRY FOR THE DELAY. BYE.

THANK YOU AND ENJOY!

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE!

LOVE, MOMO!

P.S. I UPDATE AS FREQUENTLY AS I CAN!


	19. Reason to Live

Here's chapter 16!

Curse of the Cat's Child

By: Momo the Fruit Angel

So let's get started!

Last week's chapter would have been a lot better had the website not messed up and deleted half the bleepin' chapter!!!!!!  
I had planned a lot more development, but I couldn't remember all that I typed after it was deleted.  
Anyway this week I hope to bring you the best, well at least better than last week (and way more detail and development)!  
I hope...

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is not mine, nor are any of its characters -cries in background-! Oh well, I'll live! The characters that are mine are Kyru and any other children of Kyo and the gang.

Chapter 16: Reason to Live

"Master..."

"Kyo...what's happened to you?"

"Master, I..." Kyo lowered his head in shame. He ran a hand threw his messy hair. "I guess...I'm not the same Kyo I used to be, huh?" Kazuma stepped in and slid the door half way closed.

"Even though you've changed it doesn't the fact that you're still my troublesome son."

"You say that so lightly? Even though it's true I have caused you trouble. I deserve to be here..." He smiled faintly, lowering his head. "My fate was sealed the day I was born."

"Kyo! How can you speak like that? Would you just give up? Where is your hope, your will to live?" Kazuma scowled sternly. Kyo looked up at him with empty eyes.

"I lost that years ago...Master..."

"Kyo...is it that easy for you to say those things so lightly...?"

"I told you...I submited to my fate years ago." He looked down. "I have no need for the will to live or hope. Neither will free me...from my prison..."

"You're wrong...you do have a reason to live..." Kyo looked up in slight surprise which soon melted into a curt, smug laugh.

"And what might that be, Master?"

"Tohru Honda-san." He said simply. Kyo's eyes jolted open and his head turned sharply up to Kyo. "Kyo...Something happened between you and Tohru the night before you were locked away, didn't it?"

"You're wrong! Nothing happened!" He was nervous and on the defensive. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't lie to me Kyo!" Kyo's heart raced and he started breathing harder.

"N-no! I-I'm not lying!"

"You are...and I have more than enough evidence to prove it..."

"Like what?! You-you don't know anything, Master!" He raised his voice and clenched his fists. "What proof could you possibly have?!"

Kazuma was silent for moment, but it wasn't because he didn't know what to say, it was because he was mentally debating whether or not he should reveal to Kyo what was unknown to him. But, he knew it had to be done whether Kyo accepted it or not.

"Kyru Honda...your daughter."

"W-what?" Kyo stuttered.

"She's such a beautiful girl, really. I'm proud to be her grandfather."

"M-master...th-this isn't funny. It can't be.." Kyo looked down frightened at what he was hearing. He even started to tremble.

"She looks a lot like you, you know. Ha. She even acts like you more so than she does Tohru-san."

"Master, s-stop it..." Kyo backed himself up until his back hit the wall. He put his hands to his head and looked as if he was staring off into nothingness with a horrified look on his face. "Please it's not true...!"

"She's got your hair, too. She may have a lot of your qualities, but she has Tohru's eyes as well."

"Please, Master...stop!" It hurt to hear all the things his master was saying. It was coming to him all too fast. All this information he couldn't believe any of it, it hurt too much. To remember Tohru was too painful! He didn't want to remember her! The only reason he had been able to keep his sanity thus far was to forget everything he had known from his previous life on the outside. All those memories that were precious to him that he had locked away were starting to flood back into his mind. Every moment with Tohru had come back along with them. That smile...that smile! A daughter...with that same smile... "No it can't be!"

"Kyo!" Kyo put his face in his hands, dropping onto his knees and lloking at the floor through his hands.

"No! Tohru...what have I done...no...What have I done to you!" Kazuma bent down beside Kyo, comforting him as he allowed his emotions to return painfully. After Kyo had calmed down a bit Kazuma resumed his explanation.

"It is true and the only thing she wants more is to know her father...know you, Kyo." Kyo nodded his head solemnly. "Now do you understand why you have a reason to live."

"Yes..."

"I know I don't have much more time here, so I want to give you something." Kazuma reached into his kimono and pulled out an envolope, setting it on the floor beside Kyo. "This is the reason I came here today." Kyo stared blankly at the envolope on the floor.

"..." Kazuma stood dusting off his kimono. Just as he did a maid opened the door.

"Akito-sama has suggessted that you leave now."

"Of course. May I have a moment more alone with my son?" He asked. The maid nodded. When she had closed the door back Kazuma turned once more to Kyo. "Giving him an encouraging look. "It's your choice whether you want to open the envelope or not Kyo, but be warned if you do you will be opening a new chapter in both your life and that of your daughter's." Kazuma turned, taking one last look at Kyo before opening the door and leaving peacfully, closing the door behind him. Kyo sat there in the darkness once more. He looked away from the door back to the floor where the envelope was staring back up at him. He debated within his mind whether or not to open the envelope. He had a feeling that if he did a lot of unwanted feelings would come to him and his imprisioned life would become much more to beare than it had been thus far. Shutting off his emotions like a light switch had been the only way for him to keep his samity thus far, but if he were to open the envelope all this would come to an end. He would once more begin to feel again and unwanted feelings would come back into light. He just knew it.

"Tohru..." He whispered into the darkness...

The next day at school...

Tuesday

Yuuichi, Suki and Ari stood by the windows in the their homeroom class. Ari was lounging in one of the desks, while Suki stood beside the desk and Yuuichi stood in front of them. Kyru had yet to arrive at school, but they all knew that it would not be long before she did show up.

"Okay, Princey! You know the plan. You ready?" Ari asked.

"Well...I suppose I am, but..."

"But, what?"

"Are you sure this is going to work I mean...don't you think it's a little too much?"

"Course not! You'll do just fine!"

"Yes...just fine." Suki agreed.

"All you have to do is follow through as planned."

"Ari...I suggest we do a recap." Suki said.

"Great idea Suki! Okay, Princey what do you do first?" Yuuichi sighed.

"When she comes in I stand in front of her and stop her from going to her desk..."

"Then me and Suki box her in. Then all we have to do is grab her by the arms and take her to the roof. That way you two can go at it in peace." Ari finished.

"Yes. Then we can even avoid crazed fanclubbers." Suki added.

"After that when Princey and Kyru are alone on the roof, Princey can declare his love for her and whatever else it is he has to say." Ari sat up straight in her desk, facing Yuuichi waving her finger. "But that alone won't do it Princey. You know what you got do, don't you?"

"Um...I..."

"Come on. Then..." Ari enticed. Yuuichi sighed, looking away Ari blushing, heavily.

"Then, I kiss her..."

"How do you kiss her?"

"...with so much passion she'll have no choice, but to come back to me." He stated blushing even harder. Ari pounded her fist into her palm.

"That's it! A kiss like that could really set something off!" She laughed evilly. "Hey, Suki we might even get to see a rooftop love scene!"

Suki nodded hiding a smile.

"Hey, Princey! Can you say devirginization! Ah hahahaha!" Ari held her stomach laughing. Yuuichi's face burned with anger and embarassment.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Graphic images began to pour through his head like liquid throuh a strainer.

"You gettin' hard over there, Princey?"

"No!"

Their laughter stopped as the classroom door slid open and an orange-headed girl stepped through, closing the door behind her. Her hair in loose pigtails and her blue eyes sullen and cold. She walked toward her desk with her backpack slung over her shoulder and her hand in his pocket.

"Yo. You ready?" Ari whispered towards Yuuichi. Yuuichi nodded turning in Kyru's direction. "Good. Then, phase one begins..." Ari sat back in her desk to watch, while Suki stood by as well. They both watched as Yuuichi took a deep breath and began making his way towards Kyru.

Kyru had reached her desk, but just as she was about to sit down Yuuichi put his infront of her across the deak, stopping her from talking her seat. Kyru looked up at him with agitated eyes. The tension radiated from both of them.

"Move." Kyru said simply. Yuuichi who had his head down avoiding her eyes lifted his head, looking her in the eye with determination.

"No."

* * *

WELL THERE IT IS. THE NEXT CHAPTER!

I THINK THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE SHORT...

BUT I BELIEVE YOU'LL LIKE IT!

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SEE HOW ARI AND SUKI'S PLAN PANS OUT AND FIND OUT WHETHER KYO WILL LOOK INTO THE ENVELOPE KAZUMA GAVE HIM.

WILL KYRU AND YUUICHI GET BACK TOGETHER?

WHO KNOWS? ONLY THE AUTHOR I SUPPOSE...

OH. WAIT THAT'S ME...

SORRY FOR THE DELAY. BYE.

THANK YOU AND ENJOY!

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE!

LOVE, MOMO!

P.S. I UPDATE AS FREQUENTLY AS I CAN!


	20. Yuikun!

Here's chapter 17!

Curse of the Cat's Child

By: Momo the Fruit Angel

So let's get started!

Last week's chapter would have been a lot better had the website not messed up and deleted half the bleepin' chapter!!!!!!  
I had planned a lot more development, but I couldn't remember all that I typed after it was deleted.  
Anyway this week I hope to bring you the best, well at least better than last week (and way more detail and development)!  
I hope...

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is not mine, nor are any of its characters -cries in background-! Oh well, I'll live! The characters that are mine are Kyru and any other children of Kyo and the gang.

Chapter 17: Yui-kun!

Kyru gritted her teeth and looked up at Yuuichi with anger. "I said move!"

"And I said no." Yuuichi said sternly, without raising his voice. Kyru was ready to fight because she had been in a bad mood as of late, so she prepared herself to swing at Yuuichi. Even though Yuuichi could tell that she was preparing to punch him he stood firm and was ready to take whatever she could throw at him. Just as she waas about to throw her punch Ari came up behind her and put her in an arm lock.

Kyru looked back behind her. "Huh? Ari?" She struggled to break free. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm helping a friend! And that friend just happens to be you!"

"Let me go!"

"No way!"

"Kyru, please don't yell like that. A teacher might interupt." Suki said appearing beside Yuuichi. "Now come let's go to the roof." She calmly as if the situation was no big deal. Suki led the way as they headed out the classroom down the hall and towards the door that led to the roof. Kyru struggled the whole time, but she could escape Ari's iron grip. Finally she just gave up and let them lead her to the roof. When they fianlly reached the roof Ari let go of Kyru, but she didn't try to run instead she looked up into the sky in a dazed manner and sighed.

"Okay, so you dragged me out of class and up to the roof. What do you want?" Ari who was now standing behind Yuuichi pushed him forward.

"Go on." She whispered. Yuuichi looked back at her and nodded, looking back toward Kyru.

"I-I want you back, Kyru." He said. "I don't know what else I can say, but-"

"No!" Kyru exclaimed, cutting Yuuichi off. "We're over. I told you that." She was facing away from him, so he would not see her face. Yuuichi gritted his teeth and balled his fists.

"No. I-I can't accept that." He quickly walked up behind her, grabbing her shoulder and turning her around to face him. "There's something I have to tell you. You may not remember it, but I do and I know it may have meant nothing to you, but it meant a lot to me. So, I'm going to tell you what I remember!"

Kyru's eyes widened. She had no idea what he was talking about, but he seemed serious about it. She'd never seen him this determined. What could it be that she didn't remember, but he did.

"The things I'm about to tell you happened a long time ago, back when I was in elementary school. I was around ten years old and I was being forced to take karate lessons along with the rest of the 'inside' Sohma children."

FLASHBACK  
YUUICHI'S POV

"Hello, Yuuichi. I'm Kazuma Sohma and i'll be you're karate master. It's nice to meet you." The kind Kazuma introduced himself to the ten year old Yuuichi.

"H-hello." I said bowing lighly. That was when I met my karate instructor Kazuma Sohma and when I came to know of the dojo that he owned. He was a kind man and that was much of what I remember of him. The next day I started lessons with the other children close to my age. I was doing pretty well and my asthma never gave me too much trouble. I got bored with the lessons pretty quickly though and I soon began wandering the dojo grounds. That was when I first layed eyes on **her. **

I had wandered outside away from the other children because I got bored and wanted something else, although I didn't know what. I turned a corner and the first thing I saw was orange. _Wow...it's such a pretty color, _I thought. I hid behind the corner and looked again to see that the orange color belonged to a girls hair. The girl had her orange hair in two short pigtails and she wore a blue hoddie dress. Her eyes were aquamarine blue and they matched her dress. My first thought on this girl was that she cute and I blushed to myself. She seemed to be just as bored as I was because she was digging her right sneaker into the dirt, staring at the ground. I walked up to her, slowly, not sure what to say to her.

"Um..." She looked up towards the sound of the small voice. "...hi." She considered him a moment before speaking.

"Who are you supposed to be?" She asked, cocking her head to one side.

"I-I'm Yuuichi Sohma...I.."

"...hmm..." Yuuichi looked at her as she looked away and sighed. "..well, I'm Kyru and I'm bored. Do you wanna play?"

"Um...yeah!"

"Good. Take my hand Yui-kun." She ordered.

"Y-yui...kun?" I inquired.

"Yeah. You're Yui-kun." I pointed at myself.

"Me?" She looked at me, rolling her eyes and putting her fists on her hips, sighing.

"Like I said, you're Yui-kun. It's easier to call you Yui-kun, than calling you Yuuichi-kun. Besides I don't feel like calling you by you're full name." Takinf her hands off her hips she pointed towards me. "Is that clear Yui-kun." I nodded and came up to her.

She held out her hand to me and smiled.

"Well than come on, Yui-kun!" My eyes widened when I saw her smile. It was so pretty, almost as pretty as her hair. All I could think about when I reached out and grabbed her hand was that I wanted to her smile again and again. And most importantly, I wanted to be the one to make her smile, because if I could then it would mean that I wasn't worthless. The next hour or two I spent with her were carefree and fun. I forgot the family I came from, I forgot about karate, and I even forgot who I was. All that mattered was the time I spent together with her. I was happy.

"Kyru...!" Kazuma called from inside the dojo. Kyru stopped playing.

"Uh oh. I think it's time for me to go."

"Why, Kyru-neechan?" I asked. She turned back toawards me.

"Well, because my that was my grandpa calling me."

"Really?" She nodded in response. "Well I guess I have to go too, then because I sort of snuck away."

"Wow, I wouldn't picture Yui-kun as someone who'd sneak away."

"W-why not?"

"Because Yui-kun is gentle." I looked at her with wide eyes. _Gentle...is that the same thing as being called weak? Does she think I'm weak?, _I thought.

"Kyru-neechan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm-" A voice could be heard calling out Kyru's name again, but this time more urgently.

"Sorry Yui-kun, but I have to go." She turned and hurried off towards the dojo.

"Wait, Kyru-neechan! Will I get to play with you again?!" That's all I wanted to do was know if I could see her again. I had never had as much fun as I'd had with her and I wanted to be with her again. She stopped for a second and smiled at me.

"Maybe...who knows? Bye Yui-kun!" She ran towards the dojo and out of sight. I watched after and smiled to myself. She gave me hope that I would see her again. A week or two went by before I saw her again. I had snuck out each day looking for her, but she was never around and I started to get in trouble for running away. Enventually I gave up and things went back to the way they were until one day...

"Everyone today you are going to spar against one of my more experienced students. I want to see how you have progressed." Kazuma stood in front of my class telling us what we were in store for. I had no real enthusiasim for whatever it was we were going to do, so I wasn't paying much attention. That was until... "Kyru why don't you come on out?"

I jolted my head toward the door. My eyes widened when I heard that name. The sliding shoji door opened and a girl with short orange pigtails and blue eyes stepped into the training hall. She was dressed in a white gi and she walked up to stand beside Kazuma.

_She studies martial arts?, _I thought to myself. "Master are we going to fight have to fight Kyru-neechan?" Kazuma looked at me puzzled. Then I thought about what I had just called Kyru. He wasn't suppossed to know that I knew her.

"Have you met Kyru before, Yuuichi-kun?" Yuuichi looked at Kyru. She looked back at him and shook her head 'no'.

"Uh...um...no, Master, I haven't."

"Okay, well yes you will be sparring against her. Trust me. She is not one to be taken lightly. She's been studing martial arts for far longer than any of you have." At the time this information was new to me. But when I thought about it I really did know nothing about Kyru. All I knew was that she was a mysterious girl that I'd met one day and we played together. She smiled at me mysteriously. Kazuma looked down at Kyru. "Kyru who do you think should go first?"

"I think he should." She pointed towards me.

"Me?" Kyru nodded her head towards me. I walked up to the front of the room where they stood. "Um, okay."

"Okay you two. Prepare yourselves." Kazuma stood back and we both got into our fighting stances. She made the first move, but I dodged it by side stepping her punch. I didn't want to hurt her, but that was my mistake. She came back around and swung at my face, hitting me on the cheek, sending me a few feet back. i quickly got back to my feet, but it did no good because she only came at me again with fierce punches and kicks. I could barley dodge any of them.

"Stop dodging!" She said getting agitated. "I'm done playing games with you!" She punched at me againand, but this time she made contact, hitting me in the stomach. I coughed holding my stomach with both arms. I dropped to my knees, coughing, barely stopping myself from spitting up. I looked up at her with watery eyes and she did nothing, but look back at me with indifferent eyes. It hurt me to say the least. "He's done, so who's next?"

She turned away from me as if I was nothing, but another student in the class she was suppossed to fight. I t was as if she cared nothing for me. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't bring myself to to cry in front of her so I ran out of the dojo as fast as I could. No one came after me, so I assumed no one cared. I don't know how long I sat out side crying, but my eyes were red and it felt as if my eyes had run out of tears. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I swung my head around suprised. When I turned around I was met with aquamarine eyes and orange skin. Just seeing her made tears spring to my eyes again when I thought my eyes couldn't cry anymore.

"Hey." She whispered. I didn't want to talk to her so I tried to run away again, but she stopped me grabbing my shoulder. I shrugged her hand away and accidentally pushed her backwards. "Whoa!" I looked back and she had fallen, scraping her knee. I felt bad. I hadn't meant to hurt her. I knelt down to help her up. She had her head down, letting her bangs fall in her face. She held her knee close to her.

"I-I'm sorry Kyru-neechan. I hadn't meant to push you." I apologized. She sighed.

"Ah, it's alright. I probably deserved it anyway. That is...after what I did to you."

"Huh?" I looked at her surprised.

"Well, I did hurt you, didn't I? I wanted to tell you something."

"Tell me what?"

"I-I...um...I mean...I'm..."

_Was she trying to apologize? _I wondered.

"I-I 'm sorry...Yui-kun." She looked away, sadly. _She feels bad?_ I smiled. "I didn't really mean it, but I couldn't let everyone know that I knew you. And I couldn't give you special treatment becuase you were my friend."

"You're...friend?"

"Yeah, but after the way I treated you I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't want to be my friend anymore." She looked down.

"Of course I do!" I smiled.

"Huh?"

"I'm glad that you're my friend! It's hard for me to believe that someone so strong would want to hang out with me...someone who's so weak..." I ripped some fabric from my sleeve and placed it over her now bleeding knee. Kyru looked down at the fabric as if she didn't know why I placed it there. "Your knee is bleeding." I replied to her silent question.

"B-but the way I treated you...!"

"I-I know, but you were just doing what you thought was best." I blushed and looked away. I heard her laugh a little.

"No..."

"No, what?"

"You're not weak Yui-kun." I looked up at her with wide eyes as she smiled down at me. "You're strong, but you just don't it yet."

"No, I doubt that. I could never be as strong as you, Kyru-neechan." I said looking back down at her knee, tying the fabric tightly around it to stop the bleeding.

"You're wrong."

"Huh?" I looked up.

"I believe that one day...you'll be even stronger than me and maybe you'll be the one to protect me...someday." She smiled cutely at me. At that moment I knew that I was in love with her. "Hey, don't look so surprised."

"Um, right!" I shook my head.

"So, do you wanna play before you have to go home?" I stood and looked at her.

"Yes!" This time I took her hand and lead I lead the way. After that we tried to find time to play with eachother each day I would come over to the dojo. Back then each week was filled with laughter. It was a time I would never forget. Over the next months I made a promise that one day I would become strong enough to protect her. The girl I cared for more than anything. I wished those happy times would go on forever, but somewhere in my mind I knew they wouldn't...

"What are you eating Kyru-neechan?" I asked her one day.

"Ice cream." She replied.

"Really?"

"It's vanilla. You want some?" She asked.

"Sure." I smiled, sitting next to her. She put the cone up to my face. "Are you sure you want me to have some of yours?"

"Mm-hm. Yui-kun is close to me and I said I wanted him to have some didn't I?" I nodded and licked it causiously, but when I realized it tasted so good I licked it again, savoring it's sweet taste. "3Do you think it's good?"

"Mm-hmm..." She smiled and I was surprised when she began to lick the cone as well. We both ate the cone together, sitting outside the dojo. This went on for a couplekminutes until Kyru stopped me, looking at me and laughing.

"Yui-kun has ice cream on his nose!"

"Huh?" I looked down cross-eyed and saw the white substance was indeed on my nose. I blushed, embarassed, but then Kyru did something suprising. She rubbed her nose in the ice cream. Laughing she turned to me.

"See! Now I have ice cream on my nose, too!" We laughed together, that was until...

"Kyru!" We both turned toward the angry voice. Kyru's eyes widened.

"Granpa Master!"

"What are doing?!" Kyru stood up abruptly. "You know you're not supposed to talking to the students from **that **class!"

"B-but, I-"

"No!" Kazuma angrily came up to us grabbing Kyru's wrist pulling hjer away from me. In doing so he made Kyru drop the ice cream we'd been sharing. Then he turned his attention to me. "And you! Yuuichi you're not supposed to wander off from the others! You are not to see Kyru outside of class or to talk to her."

"But Grandpa Master! Yui-kun is my friend!"

"You lied to me Kyru!" Kyru was taken aback. "You told me you didn't know him and I trusted you! I thought you knew how to tell the truth." Kyru's eyes watered and she sniffled. "You two are not to see each other." Kyru burst into full blown tears. Kazuma began to pull Kyru away inside the dojo, sobbing. She reached out for me.

"I-I'm sorry Yui-kun..." As she dissapered from my sight I noticed my eyes began to blur. Water spilled over my cheeks. She was gone and I'd probably never see her again.

"I-I never got a chance to tell her...I cared for her..." I mumbled to myself, biting my lip until it bled. After that I scarcely, if ever, saw her. Sometimes I would see her walk down the hall outside of my class's room or maybe I would see her out of the corner of my eye outside or something. Even if I rarely saw her I still thought about her each day. Months passed and Valentine's Day came around. On a day where love was supposed to be everywhere I felt as lonely as if I was the only person on earth. I was sitting inside the training hall with the rest of the other 'inside' Sohma children when I heard a sound come from the hall.

"Psssst!" Someone whispered. "Pssst." I followed the noice into the hall. When I got out into the hall I heard the sound again. This time it came from around the corner. From behind the corner a finger directed me to come here. I went around the corner and was pulled and pushed against the wall. I looked to see who my captor was. My eyes widened when I was met with those same aquamarine eyes.

"K-Kyru-neechan!" A hand was slapped over my mouth.

"Shhhhh...! Do you want to get into more trouble?" I shook my head and she pulled me along the hall way. "Come on. It's not safe for us to talk here." She pulled me outside and a little ways from the dojo. She sighed. "Okay, I think we're good out here."

"Kyru-neechan! I missed you so much!" I exclaimed.

"You...did?" I blushed after I realized wht I'd said, even though it was true. "I-I missed you two...but the reason I brought you out here was to give you something."

"Hmm...what is it?"

"Give me a second and I'll show you!" She reached into her jumper pocket and pulled out a small box, wrapped in rad paper with a pink bow on it. "Here." She held it out to me and took it.

"Umm..."

"Go ahead. Open it." She ordered. I opened it and inside were many small pieces of white chocolate shaped like hearts. I gasped. "Kyru-neechan this is-"

"Yeah, it's chocolate! So...do you want it or not? I'll take it back if you don't want it." She looked away blushing.

"No! Of course I want it! It looks great!" I took a piece, popping it into my mouth, ahewing and swallowing. "And it tastes great, too!" I smiled at her and she blushed even harder.

"I-it's not like I made it myself or something...I mean it is store bought..."

"It doesn't matter...it was given to me by Kyru-neechan and anything that she gives I'm sure will be good."

"Y-yui-kun..." I could see her eyes water up and tears fall down her cheeks. I reached out a finger and brushed away a tear. "Please don't cry..." Kyru put her hands to face.

"How can you say don't cry! After you become good enough in karate Grandpa Master will send you home and you won't ever come back! Don't you understand! I'll never see you! I-I...I think I...lo-" I put a finger to her lips, gently.

"I think I know what you're saying...and I think I...love you, too..." Kyru gasped. A voice could be heard coming from the dojo.

"Kyru...!" The voice called. Kyru looked down and away from Yuuichi.

"I-I guess I have to go now. I-I just wanted to make sure you got my gift...that's all..." She shurgged and looked up at me, smiling, but I could tell she was holding back tears. "I guess this is...goodbye, Yui-kun..." She turned to walk away, but I grabbed her arm. I pulled her back in front of me and pulled her into a hug. I hugged her close to me and she began to cry into my shirt, gripping it tightly.

"Someday I promise I'll become strong...for you and someday I'll be able to protect you." I didn't know what else to say, but what I felt. "Maybe when we grow up we'll see each other again. Even if it's years from now I'll never forget you!"

"Kyru...!" The voice called again. Kyru pushed me away.

"I-I have to go now...Bye Yui-kun..." She waved starting to walk backward.

"Bye...Kyru..." That was the first time I said her name without the honorific for big sister. I no longer thought of her as my big sister. Now I thought of her as much more...so much more...I wanted to be with again some day...but I didn't know when, or if ever I'd see her again. After that day I never saw Kyru again and as time passed I forgot my promise to her as my memory faded. But, I didn't comepletely forget. I did finally become strong. And now here she was in front of me...

BACK TO PRESENT

Kyru sobbed, putting a hand over her mouth.

"So now you know...Now you that I've always love you! Ever since the moment we became friends! Do you remember now?"

"I...I remember now, Y-yui-kun did promise me that." She said between sobs.

"And I meant it! I love you, Kyru-chan!" She ran ran towards him still sobbing.

"Y-yui-kun! Yui-kun...! My Yui-kun...!" She practically jumped into his arms, almost knocking comepltely over, but after a minute or two he did fall over. But, that didn't stop Kyru from kissing him forcefully on the lips. When she broke the kiss he looked up at her with slightly wide eyes. She smiled back, sitting on top of him and hugging him.

"I guess if I couldn't catch you I'm still not strong enough, huh?" Kyru shook her head, wiping her eyes.

"No...you're just strong enough! Ha ha ah ha!" Yuuichi smiled sitting up, rubbing the back of his head. "Yuuichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me." Yuuichi looked surprised for a moment, but soon did as she asked, taking her face in his hands. He pushed her lips against his. She opened her mouth willingly for him to let his toungue enter. "Mmmm..." She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ari and Suki smiled to themselves in the background.

"Jeez...they need to get a room for real, eh Suki?" Suki smiled.

"Maybe that's the next thing we should do for them?"

"Great idea! But, it's a little creepy to hear coming from you, Suki."

"Really? Anyway, for now I think we should leave them be. They deserve this time together."

"Yeah let's go." Ari and Suki walked through the door leading back inside, but before Ari closed the door she looked back at Kyru and Yuuichi one last time. "Good luck, Kyru. I hope your old love brings you new hope." She closed the door and was gone.

_A new hope..._

* * *

WELL...WHAT DO YOU THINK?

I THINK IT WAS A LITTLE LONG, BUT YOU PROBABLY LIKE THAT, RIGHT?

I ALSO THINK IT WAS FLUFF! A LITTLE DELAY BUT NOT AS MUCH AS LAST WEEK!

I DIDN'T GET TO KYO THIS TIME, BUT I WILL NEXT TIME.

THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU ENJOED!

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE!

LOVE, MOMO!

P.S. I UPDATE AS FREQUENTLY AS I CAN!


	21. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!! PLEASE READ!! PLEASE READ!

HEY EVERYONE! ITS ME! SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY. IT WASN'T REALLY MY FAULT. IT WAS MY HORRIBLE INTERNET.

Right now I am at my aunt's house where I can get a wireless connection on my laptop. I will be going back home tomarrow so I dont know how long this will last. I will try and get you a new chapter today or possibly tomarrow. Whether it will be short or not I can not tell you right now.

I apologize to my older fans for their long wait and I apologize to my newer fans who are waiting for their update. I will try and get back into my account when I get home and I will try and do all I can do now while I am still here at my aunts.

I apologize again and goodbye for now! I must review my story to see where i left off.

I LOVE YOU ALL! MOMO FOREVER!


	22. New Hope

Hey Furuba fans! I think I will allow kyo to make another apearence again! Now that Yuuichi and Kyru are back together again, who knows what will happen?? Will there love continue to blossom? Will Akito find out? Will any other Sohma children get involved? I was kinda thinking of letting the child of Kagura make an appearance. What do you think?

Oh well, wish me luck! It's been a while since I've written. Hopefully my typos will have have lessened in occurance.  
Okay! Let's get started!

Chapter 21: New Hope

Still Tuesday

Kyo sat in the renewed darkness of his prison. It had been only a day since Kazuma had come to see him. His mind was still reeling with the news that Kazuma had revealed to him. Just the the thought of a child, just like him made him afraid. What had he done to Tohru? How hard must it have been for her to raise a child on her own, let alone his child? These questions ran through his chaotic mind.

"Tohru..." He whispered. The envelope that Kazuma had left him was in the same place on the wooden floor of the prison where Kazuma had placed it. Kyo had done nothing, but glance at the envelope from time to time, wondering what could be within it's white folds. People always said that curiosity killed the cat. Kyo vaguely pondered to himself if this was true. He was a cat after all or at least cursed with the spirit of a cat. He looked down at the floor and sighed. He had'nt had this many thoughts since he was first imprisoned.

He somewhat wished that he could go back to the silent solitude and blinding darkness that had reined over his mind before Kazuma had made his visit. As he sat huddled in the corner of the cat's prison he glanced once more at the envelope on the floor. With tired eyes he began to reach his hand toward the envelope. His handed was not more than three inched away when it stopped. _I'm afraid, Tohru. _He thought as he began to shake. _I'm afraid of what I've created. I'm afraid of what will happen if I open this envelope. If I open it will the pain that I already feel be intensified? _A cloudy memory of Tohru holding on to him in his monster form, crying for him came to his mind. Crying for him to come back.

He forced back tears from long ago. _You had the courage to hang on to me that day, Tohru. Even though you were scared, you came back. You were shaking like I am now, but you still held on. Now it's my turn. _He let his hand continue toward the envelope. His fingertips grazed the edges of it's cool, white paper. He took a deep breath and prepared to grab the letter.

(After school)  
Tuesday

Yuuichi and Kyru walked hand in hand from the school courtyard, ignoring trhe stares they recieved from the other students. After all thet they had been through in the last couple of days what surrounded them seemed like nothing. All that mattered to them was that they were back together and the sun was shining brightly down upon them, as if in approval of their happiness.After they had walked a ways from the school. Yuuichi looked lovingly down at Kyru.

"So, would you like me to walk you home?" Kyru looked briefly up at Yuuichi.

"No."

"Hmm? No? Why not?" Yuuichi looked puzzled.

"Because I want to go somewhaere so we can be alone." Yuuichi smirked mischeviously.

"Oh. So what do you have in mind for when we get there?" Kyru blushed feverishly.

"Well, it's nothing your thinking about!! Perv!"

"I was only kidding." He replied chuckling.

"Well stop it 'cause I'm serious."

"Hmm?" He stopped lauging and looked down at Kyru with a slightly worried expression. "What is it?" Kyru looked down unable to meet his sincere eyes.

"I want to talk about what I did and said to you on Sunday." She felt ashamed at what she had done to Yuuichi. He had looked as if his heart had been broken several times over when he left her home that day. She could still remember the broken and unloved look in his eyes when she had said that she hated him and to never speak to her again. Just seeing that look had broken her own heart. She'd cried so much that day she felt as if her eyes had run out of tears. She just wanted to forget her feelings and move on from that point.

"Okay. Is it alright if we go to the secret garden?"

"Yeah. That's fine." They headed through the woods toward the secret place that Yuuichi called his own. Arriving upon a small clearing surrounded by plants, they sat down next to eachother. Kyru sat comfortably on the grass and pulled her knees close to her and resting her chin atop them. Yuuichi sat next to her and rubbed her back. Kyru sighed and took a deep breath.

"You don't have to tell me anything, if you don't want to." He kissed her temple. "I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to." Kyru looked down at the green grass below her feet.

"I know..." She said calmly. "I know." Closing her eyes she said, "Iwant to tell you bceause I feel that if I don't we can never move on." Yuuichi nodded.

"Hmm. It must be that imporatnt, huh?"

"Yes." Yuuichi stopped rubbing her back and leaned back toward a nearby strawberry bush. He plucked a medium sized juicy looking strawberry from the bush and put it to Kyru's lips.

"Here. Eat this first." He smiled and she opened her mouth for him to push the starwberry in gently. She chewed and felt the sweet juice fill her mouth, then slowly slide down her throat. Feeling renewed confidence she spoke.

"Thanks...Yui-kun." She smiled back at him and he bent down to give her a peck on the lips.

Back in the Cat's Prison

Ky heard someone's hand on the door of the prison. The door was quickly slid open and a dark figure entered the small chamber.

"Hello, monster..." The belonged to the only person who could make Kyo's heart cringe. Akito. "How are you today. It's been so long since I've visited you, hasn't it?" Akito's sickeningly sweey voice drifted throughout the air of the chamber. He looked on the floor where Kyo was sitting seemingly lifeless. Kyo did not redpand to Akito's greeting which angered him. He narrowed his eyes at Kyo who hadn't even bothered to look up at Akito to show the slightest inkling of caring. "Look at me when I speak to you!" Akito spat.

Kyo, whose head had been down, slowly lifted his head to look Akito straight in the eye, defiantly. Akito noticed the look in his eyes and taken aback. He hadn't seen that look since at least a year before Kyo was to be imprisoned. _That look! That look in his eyes! I hate it! Who does he think he is? _Akito thought.

"Arghh!" He growled. "What is that look?! How dare you look at me that way! Who do you think you are, you monster?!" He lashed out at Kyo and grabbed him by his kimono. "I will not be looked at that way!" Kyo continued to look at him with unwavering eyes of defiance and maybe pride. Akito was futher more angered that Kyo's expression had not changed in the slightest. "Could it be that you have somehow found some new hope? Some hope that you could possibly escape from your eminent fate?"

Kyo did not speak, for he found that his silence and his look of unwavering defiance said everything that he wanted to say. Akito growled again.

"It was Kazuma, wasn't it?! He's the one that gave you that look again! The one who made you look at **me** that way, wasn't he?!" Kyo did not speak once more. "Fine then! I'll just have him imprisoned too. How would you like that?" Kyo's eyes immediately flickered with anger and he bared his teeth.

"You will not touch my master." He glared at Akito with all his anger. His eyes seemed to send a message of "I'll kill you now." Akito got this message loud and clear. _**I'm **afraid? Am I actually afraid of this monster? _

"What is it?! What is it that makes you look at me that way and speak to me that way? The way you used to before."

Flashback  
Kyo's POV

Kyo grabbed the envelope firmly within his grasp. His hand no longer trembled, for now it seemed as if he had gained the strength of the memory of Tohru's own strength. If Tohru had the strength she did to hold on to him and stay by his side, full well knowing the consequences, then why shouldn't he have the same strength to move forward in life instead of standing still as he always had since his imprisonment. He took a deep breath and broke the seal on the envelope. _Give me strength, Tohru. _He reached into the envelope and pulled out several pictures.

He spread them out over the wooden floorboards. When he was done there were five pictures set out before him. He decided to go slowly and look at the pictures one by one, making sure to absorb each one's contents. The first picture made tears immediately come to Kyo's eyes. In the picture was an exhausted looking Tohru holding a samll bundle in a hospital bed. Inside the small bundle was a baby with bright orange hair covering her small head. She gripped Tohru's finger with her whole hand. Her eyes were squinted at the light in the room. Tohru smiled lovingly down at the tiny human in her arms. Kyo assumed that the tiny person was his daughter Kyru.

Kyo stared at the picture with tears in his eyes. Tohru looked just as he remembered her before his imprisonment. She had the same bright aquamarine eyes and the same lovely brown hair. The only difference was the slight sadness he saw iin her eyes. After absorbing the contents of that photo he moved on to the next one. He picked up the second photo and gazed in wonder at what he saw. In this photo there was a little toddler with aquamarine eyes and orange hair. Her smile was that of Tohru's. She looked to at least three years old. Her orange hair was still short and she wore a cute little blue headband that matched her eyes. Kazuma held her securely in his arms as she laughed gleefully. Kyo reluctantly put that picture down with a sigh.

In the next photo there was a ten year old girl standing next to Kazuma. Her hair was in two pigtails and she wore a karate gi with an orange belt tied around her waist. She had a triumphant smirk on her face as she held her fist up toward the camera. Kazuma stood next to her looking proud as ever, smiling down at the excited ten-year old. Kyo couldn't help, but smirk at this phto as well because it so reminded him of himself with Kazuma. He also smirked because this was a sign that his daughter was athletic like him. But, once again his eyes were most drawn to her smile; the smile that she shared with her mother, Tohru. Kyo put that picture down with a smirk on his face.

In the next picture there was the same orange-headed girl (except older), but this time she was running on a soccer field, surrounded by other girls. She had just kicked a soccer ball which had hit the goal and evaded the goalie. Her arms were up in the air and her eyes were closed in excitement. From what Kyo could see in the background the scoreboard suggested that Kyru had made the last goal of the game that had won her team the game. The other girls on her team could be seen running toward her looking just as happy. Closest to her was a girl who looked vaguely like Arisa Uotani. But no one's smile stood out as much as Kyru's did.

_She's a soccer player. _Kyo thought to himself. _I guess she's good at it too. _In the last picture Kyru stood in front of a high school standing next to her mother with her arms crossed looking agitated. She scowled as she looked away from the camera and Tohru looked worriedly at the camera. Kyo was amazed at how the girl looked like him and Tohru. _She's beautiful. _Kyo thought to himself. _How could I have created a human being so beautiful. _Kyo found himself filled with fatherly pride and he smiled, allowing tears to flow freely down his cheeks.

"I guess a monster can create somthing beautiful, too." He whispered. From that moment on Kyo made the decision that this girl would be his reason to live. To give her the father she so desprately needed. He wanted to be this girl's father. He wanted to see her smile in person and most of all he wanted to protect her, just as had wanted to protect Tohru. He held the last picture to his chest before stuffing it into his kimono. He took the rest of the pictures and put them back into the envelope. He then stuffed the envelope under a floorboard in a corner of the small chamber.

Kyo, sitting back against the wall of his prison took a deep breath in and looked out of his one window. He smiled softly to himself. He wiped the tears from his eyes and sighed. His feelings had returned and he had regained what he needed the most.

Present Time  
Cat's Prison

Kyo smirked in remembrence.

"Your right, Akito. I have found something." Akito glared at him.

"And what the hell is **that**?"

"It's my reason to live and...my **new hope**."

HEY EVERYONE!! WHAT'D YOU THINK?

SORRY ABOUT THE REALLY REALLY REALLY LONG WAIT!

THIS CHAPTER MAY BE A BIT AWKWARD BECAUSE I AHVEN'T WRITTEN ON THIS STORY IN SO LONG!

BUT I DID MY BEST!

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I'M ON SPRING BREAK SO I MIGHT UPDATE AGAIN SOON.

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE!

MOMO LOVES YOU!

P.S. I UPDATE AS FREQUENTLY AS I CAN!


	23. Kyru's Plan

What's up? It's me again. I'm surprised you're not tired of me yet! How do you like the story so far? I'm feeling good, so I'll continue.I've been sick for a while, but I'm finally out of school for the summer at least.So, maybe I'll have more time to type. I know everyone's enjoying the story, so it would be a shame for me not to continue.

Keep reading and you may find some surprises...

Oh! And after you read I have an important question to ask you all!

Let's get started!

Chapter 22: Kyru's Plan

Back to Kyru and Yuuichi

"Remember how I told you that I didn't know where my father was?" Yuuichi nodded. "Well it turns out that my father disappeared before I was born and I think that your family-the Sohmas-are somehow involved." Kyru had decided to twist her story around a little to protect Yuuichi. The last the last thing she wanted was for Yuuichi to be hurt again.

"What?! How would my family be involved?" Kyru looked away from Yuuichi and searched her mind for a way to explain things to him without revealing the full truth. She knew that above all else she couldn't tell him that she was a Sohma, which meant that she couldn't reveal that her father was a Sohma either.

"Well it turns out that my mother and father had come in contact with your family years before I was born. I was told that my father disappeared after meeting with the head of your family." She scowled to herself darkly. Yuuichi looked surprised. He'd never heard of such a tale within the family.

"No way..." he mumbled to himself. Are you sure?"

Yuuichi looked at Kyru with her head down. He looked at her shocked at her words. _There's no way! _

"Hmm…so you think I'm lying?" She said almost sarcastically. Yuuichi watched almost in slow motion as Kyru lifted up her head and focused her eyes on his own. His eyes locked with hers.

"No...it's not that I think you're lying. It's just that I've never heard of anything like that..."

"So you would think that your family wouldn't have secrets?" She challenged. "We all have our secrets, even the Sohma's, who on the outside appear to be perfect. A re you all perfect?"

"No..." Yuuichi said quietly. His family was far from perfect and when he thought about it, he wouldn't put it past Akito to keep secrets from the family. He lifted his head confidently. "No we're not perfect. Not a one of us."

"Well then, are you going to help me?" She looked at him persuading.

"Help you with what?"

"Help me find my father, of course." She said matter-of-factly. "I can't do it without you."

"I-"

"Please Yui-kun." She puffed out her lower lip and tried to look as if she were about to burst into tears. "I need your help." She leaned in closer to him and pressed her chest against his, slightly seductive. "Please..." Yuuichi couldn't take it anymore. Kyru's combination of seduction and sorrow hit him at the core of his soul.

"I'll help! I'll help! Just please stop looking like that! I can't take it."

"Heehe." Kyru giggled happily, enjoying her victory over usually cool Yuuichi. She hated to think it, but she was getting better at manipulating him. Yuuichi sat with his back leaned up against a nearby tree. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed. _She got me. I'm beginning to think that she's getting the better of me. _He looked at her giggling happily and smiled. _But if it makes her happy, I don't care if she does. _Kyru stopped giggling and sat next to Yuuichi under the tree.

"So now that you've decided to help me, it's time to decide our first move!"

"Our first move?" He looked puzzled.

"Oh, must you ask so many questions?" Kyru put her fists against her hips, faking agitation. "We have to plan our first move in figuring out what happened to my father. You're helping me, remember?"

Yuuichi sighed

"Oh yeah."

"So anyway, first things first: I need you to take me to the Sohma compound!" She demanded. She smiled as if her demand was no big deal.

"No."

"We can start searching there. I'm sure we'll find some clues." She ignored his response.

"No, I said."

"I've never seen your home, so it'll be fun. We should go as soon as possible!" She ignored him again. Yuuichi was getting angry.

"Kyru, I said no!" Yuuichi yelled. Kyru turned her back to him, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Why?! Why not?!" Her eyes burned with tears and her body shuddered. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself. "Why won't you help me?!" Yuuichi looked away from her in distress.

"I just can't do that! I want to help you, but I just can't do that." Kyru stood in front of him with her fists balled up at her sides. Yuuichi continued to look away from her.

"Why not?!" She opened her tear filled eyes and looked at him. "Look at me!" She screamed. Yuuichi looked at her and stood up to meet her eyes.

"Can't you accept the fact that I just can't?!"

"No, I can't accept it!"

"Well, then it's my turn to ask you, **why not**?!"

"You can't ask me that!" She growled.

"Why not?"

"'Cause I said so!" The way the two argued you would have thought that they were a cat and a mouse. "You said you would help me!"

"I did, but you have to accept that I can't take you there!"

"I can't accept that!"

"Why?" Yuuichi yelled back.

"Because-" Kyru fell on her knees and broke down into sobs. "I can't! I just can't!" Yuuichi was surprised by her sudden break-down. "Accepting that would mean giving up on my only chance to find out any clues about my father's disappearance and the fact that you won't help me really hurts." Yuuichi looked down sadly.

"But I thought you understood the fact that I cannot have you involved with my family. It's simply……dangerous." He said scowling to himself. Kyru balled her fists up and wiped away her tears.

"That's simply not good enough!" She shouted. She stared down at the ground angrily, shaking a little.

"I'm sorry Kyru, but it's final. I cannot take you." Just then Kyru had a thought and smiled to herself. She relaxed her hands down by her sides.

"Humph. Fine then. I guess I'll have to do without you taking me to the Sohma compound."

"Huh? Really?" Kyru shrugged her shoulders, lifting her head up and putting her hands on her waist.

"Yeah, I guess I'll just have to manage somehow." She put her hands up and shrugged again. Yuuichi looked skeptical.

"So you're not going to try asking me again? You're giving up on the idea?"

"Yep! I guess if I can't get you to take me, I can't dwell on it either. I'll just have to find another way to find out about my father." She put her hands behind her head and smiled up into the sky. "Just forget I even asked." Yuuichi looked at her like she was crazy.

_There's no way she's giving up that easily. I know her to well. _He looked at her as she plopped down next to him under the tree again. She plucked a strawberry from a nearby bush cheerfully.

"Now that's all over with how about a strawberry!" She smiled as if their recent argument hadn't just gone down. "Say ahhhhh!" Yuuichi sighed.

_Well maybe she has given up. _He shrugged and opened wide, so Kyru could plop the ripe strawberry into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed. "Ah! Now that was sweet!" He leaned over her and got within a few inches of her face. "Now I want something a little sweeter." Putting a finger under her chin, he kissed her softly on the lips until she grabbed the collar of his uniform pulling him harder against her.

Sohma Compound

Tuesday Night

Cat's Prison

Kyo sat in his prison propped against a wall with his arms crossed. His eyes were full of life once again as they had been before his confinement. They sparkled with defiance and strength. He closed his eyes and focused his new found energy on thinking of a way to free himself and make amends for Tohru's many years of loneliness. He sat in silence for several minutes, but nothing came to him. His mind was blank of all ideas that might lead to his freedom, but he wasn't as concerned as much with his freedom as he was with the happiness of his loved ones. Seeing the pictures of his daughter had given him new hope that happiness still existed in this world of loneliness and hardship.

He sighed and took a deep breath.

"Damn. I can't think of a thing." He looked out of the small window in his prison. "Has it been so long that my mind is useless now? How can I make this work?" He stared at the stars outside his window and remembered how he and Tohru used to look at the stars at night together. He thought vaguely to himself if Tohru did the same thing with their daughter. He reached inside his kimono and pulled out the last picture from the envelope. He traced his finger over the features of the girl that was his daughter. He admired how she had inherited some of her mother's best features. Her smile was the most remarkable of all. He smiled to himself and silently vowed to make her happy. He returned the picture back into his kimono and continued to think of a plan.

Back to Kyru and Yuuichi

It was getting late and the stars shone brightly in the sky. Kyru and Yuuichi sat under the same tree they had been earlier. Yuuichi looked up at the sky dreamily as Kyru head rested on his shoulder. She was in a light slumber, breathing evenly. Yuuichi looked down at her chest moving up and down softly as let each breath in and out. Then he realized that looking at her chest could also qualify him as a pervert. He blushed and felt slightly ashamed.

"You like what you see?" Kyru opened one eye and smiled deviously. Yuuichi jumped and shook his head adamantly.

"No, no, no!" He waved his hands in a negative response.

"So you don't like them?" She put a finger on her chin and looked at him with widened eyes.

"Them?! No! I-I mean yes! Wait!"

"Ha ha! You're cute." She smiled. "Oh calm down. I was just teasin' ya." Yuuichi took a deep breath and put his hand over his fast beating heart.

_Since when did our roles switch places. Usually I'm the one teasing her. I guess I'm losing my touch._

"Well it's late and chances are my mom's gonna be worried."

"You want me to walk you home?" Yuuichi got up and brushed his pants off.

"Nope. I'll be fine. Besides you need to get home too. I don't want you getting in trouble." She turned to go. "See ya!"

"Wait!" Kyru turned back toward Yuuichi and he kissed her quickly on the lips. "Bye. I love you."

"I love you too." Kyru smiled before leaving the garden headed toward her house. Not too long after Yuuichi took off for the Sohma house.

* * *

Well my dear fans, what did you think about that?

Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy……and a little lazy…..

As for my after chapter question I wanted to ask you all….

What do you think about Kyru and Yuuichi's relationship?

Should I up it up a little?

Or maybe there should be another love interest.

Anyway tell me what you think?

I LOVE YOU ALL! MOMO OUT!  
I HOPE YOU KEEP READING!


	24. Kyru's True Plan!

Hey there everyone! It's me again!

Well as of you didn't know that already!

In this chapter I kinda want to cut down greatly on typos and things like that.

I was going through ALL my reviews the other day and some of the chapters and my grammar and spelling was getting on my own nerves!

HOW HORRIBLE IT MUST HAVE BEEN FOR YOU ALL TO READ THAT!

I AM GRATEFUL TO ALL YOU (MY FANS) FOR CONTINUING TO READ!

Well now I want to cry!

Thank you all and I will try to answer your requests for Kyo and more on Kyru searching for her father.

I LOVE YOU ALL!!

Disclaimer: Remember I don't own Kyo and the Sohma family!

Let's get started!

Chapter 23: Kyru's True Devious Plan

Wednesday

The next day Kyru went to school as usual and acted as if nothing bad had ever happened. She was cheerful to her friends and to Yuuichi. She smiled and laughed like a normal girl with no misfortunes. Not even the jealous stares of evil, obsessed fan girls bothered her. Yuuichi silently wondered to himself if Kyru's behavior was all an act or if she was really cheerful and completely happy. He didn't mind her cheerfulness, of course, but he did find it weird. At lunch when Kyru ran off to the restroom Yuuichi was approached by Suki and Ari.

"Hey Silver-hair!" Yuuichi turned to them.

"Yes?"

"What's up with our Kyru?!" Ari demanded.

"Yes….what is wrong with our beloved girl?" Suki joined in.

"Well that's just it I don't know. She's so cheerful, but it's not exactly a bad thing."

"But it's not normal!" Ari insisted.

"Yes. Our Kyru is usually not this cheerful." Suki stated.

"I know, I know. Calm down. I'm sure we have the same idea."

"Is that so, Silver-hair? What're you thinking?"

"I'm thinking she's up to something. Last night she gave up on something that I never thought she would give up on. She acted as if it was nothing and that she could move on. I'm thinking that she may be devising another way to do what she told me she gave up on." Yuuichi explained.

"What did she give up on?" Ari asked. Yuuichi scratched the _back of his head._

"_Uh…" __Maybe I said too much. _"Well I can't really tell you all the details…heh heh…"

"Why not?" Ari cracked her knuckles menacingly.

"I-I forgot…I guess."

"Spill it Silver-hair!" Ari moved towards Yuuichi, but Suki stepped in front of her.

"Maybe Ari……we'll just have to trust our silver-haired friend." Suki looked darkly at Yuuichi. "But of course, I'm sure he wouldn't lie to us. Now would he?"

"No, of course not! I have no reason to." He laughed nervously. "But anyway there's nothing to worry about. I'll take care of everything and keep a close eye on her." Suki and Ari nodded to each other, deciding to trust the silver-haired Sohma boy. Minutes later Kyru came back and they all sat down to eat under the trees. The rest of the day went by normally and Kyru's cheerful attitude never changed. After school Kyru said good-bye to her friends and met with Yuuichi outside the school grounds.

"Should I walk you home, Kyru-neechan?" Yuuichi asked, sweetly.

"No, no I'm in a hurry and besides I'm not going straight home."

"Where are you headed?"

"To the dojo, of course! I need to continue my training."

"Ok, then, but you know…" He smirked evilly, as he went to whisper in her ear, " you'll still never beat **me**." He quickly kissed her on the cheek and ran off in the opposite direction. Kyru's eye twitched and she couldn't continue her cheerfulness any longer!

"Why…you! I will beat you! You'll see!!" As Yuuichi ran off he smiled to himself, having gotten a normal response from Kyru.

_Maybe she isn't planning anything after all. _He thought to himself as he headed home to the Sohma estate. Kyru watched Yuuichi run and turn round a corner a block from down from the school. Just as soon as she was sure he was far enough away she smirked to herself deviously.

_I don't think he suspected a thing. _She thought. _Now I can move on with the plan. _She ran down the sidewalk in the direction Yuuichi went. She turned the corner and saw Yuuichi vaguely in the distance through a crowd of people. _I better hurry up before he gets too far away. _This was the perfect plan! She was going to follow Yuuichi home in order to find out where the Sohma estate was. She figured that if Yuuichi wouldn't take her to his home willingly then he would just have to take her there without knowing it! "I will get my answers! Even if I have to resort to this!"

She followed Yuuichi all the way through town to a secluded area reserved for people who had lots of money. Yuuichi headed down a long road lined with houses. Was this the part of the Sohma's property? Were the people who lived in these houses Sohmas? She stayed many feet behind him, hiding behind the trees that lined the long road. She stayed behind him until he reached a large set of doors.

_Wow. _Kyru thought with wide eyes. _Those doors are huge. _The doors seemed to open for Yuuichi and allow him to walk in like a prince returning home to his castle. As soon as Yuuichi went through the doors, they began to close steadily. _Uh-oh!_ She ran toward the door, but she was a little too late and the doors closed tightly shut. "Crap!"

She sighed. "This figures….." She rubbed her chin. "I guess I'll just have to find another way in." She looked around at the wall that surrounded the gate. "Maybe there's another door or opening somewhere?" She followed the wall pressing against the stones, hoping that maybe a fancy place owned by the mysterious Sohmas, might have a secret entrance or door.

She was about half way around the wall when she looked down and saw stone rubble on the ground. Kyru stepped away from the wall looked at it puzzled. Her eyes widened as she peered down at a gaping hole in the majestic stone wall of the Sohma compound.

"Well…..that was unexpected." She shrugged it off and crawled through the hole. She silently cursed herself for not changing out of her uniform because wearing this short skirt surely not helping. On the other side of the wall she brushed off her knees and stood up. She looked around in awe at the enormous place she found herself in. "So this is the Sohma estate. Wow. I never knew that people lived this rich." _To think that technically I'm apart of this family is kinda amazing. If my father wasn't the cat…would I be living here with Yuuichi now? _The thought made her a little happy, but she then she shook her head. _No! These people locked my father up like an animal! I'll never live here and be apart of this family! _

She looked around again, but she didn't see Yuuichi.

_Oh well, I guess I lost him. _"The least I could do is look around and see what I can find." She already told Tohru that she would be home late, although the reason she gave was because she had a late soccer practice, but she didn't think her mother would mind that much as long as she didn't know where she really was. Kyru shrugged her shoulders and started sneaking through the compound. To her it seemed like a small town. There were many houses and trees and cars, but she didn't see many people. _What an eerie place._ She thought. Every once and while she would spot a maid and have to hide behind a bush or tree.

She had no idea where she was headed, but she continued her journey. She ran from house to house and tree to tree. Until she came upon an open screen door with a man sitting on the porch dangling one leg off the porch and one up against his chest. At first she thought that the man was Yuuichi until she realized that he was much older. His head was down against his knee, but soon he lifted his head and Kyru could see that his face was much more worn and mature. He wore a business suit without the jacket. She could tell that he was very successful, but she couldn't get off how he looked. He looked just like an older version of Yuuichi. Even though he looked worn and mature, he was very handsome and looked to be very gentle as well.

_Is this Yuuichi's father? _She thought. She didn't know much about Yuuichi's close family because he never talked about them much or any of the other Sohmas, for tat matter. She almost revealed herself as she accidentally stepped on a twig fallen from a nearby tree. The man looked up and towards where he heard the sound.

"What was that?" The man said. Kyru gasped.

_Uh-oh! _She thought.

"Yuki! Could you come here please?" A woman's voice called from inside the house. The man got and headed toward the open screen door. Before he stepped in he looked back over his shoulder.

"Guess it was just a bird or something." He walked inside and slid the door closed. As soon as Kyru was sure he was gone, she let out a deep breath and put her hand over her heart.

_Wow, that was close. _She thought. _I've got to be more careful, but that guy's name was Yuki. Maybe he is Yuuichi's dad. _Kyru shrugged off the thought and decided to move on to the next house. She snuck her way through the compound for ten more minutes before she came upon a pretty garden with many cherry blossom trees. It was spring so the petals were falling. The garden was right outside an open screen door. Kyru hid behind a tree, just to make sure nobody came along and saw her. Nobody came for at least a good six minutes, so she decided that she would take the opportunity to get into the house and see if she could find some useful information other than the fact that this place was huge. _I've got to get inside!_

She took a deep breath, preparing herself to make a run for it inside the house before anyone came.

_Here I go! _She came out from behind the tree and made a run for it inside the house, past the screen door. Just as she made it inside the house and around a corner she heard voices. The voice of a man and a woman! She was frozen in the hallway because she knew that if she went back she wouldn't have any time to hide. She didn't no anywhere else to go because she didn't no this place at all. She could hear the voices getting closer and she was getting more and more panicked. Her breathing got heavier and her heart beat faster. _Oh no! What am I going to do? _The voices of the man and woman were getting closer!

What would happen to her if she were found out? Would they know who she was and who her father was? And because of that would they imprison her as well?

_Help! _Just then a hand grabbed her shoulder and she was roughly pulled back into a door! She was going to scream, but a hand slapped over mouth and she fell against something hard. She felt an arm slip around her waist! She tried to struggle! _No! No! I don't want to be locked away! Mom! Grandpa! _Tears tore at the edges of her eyes as she could feel herself being dragged further into a room and into a corner.

"Be still!" A voice whispered harshly! The person restrained her!

* * *

WELL THAT'S ALL YOU GET FOR NOW!

DON'T FORGET I LOVE YOU ALL!

WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER?

DID I UPDATE FAST ENOUGH FOR YOU ALL?

I WONDER IF I SHOULD ADD MORE SOHMA CHILDREN?

BUT I KNOW YOU WILL BE HAPPY WHEN I TELL YOU ALL THAT KYO WILL SURELY BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

STAY TUNED!

LOVE MOMO!


	25. Inside

_Sorry for the long wait! Being a senior isn't as easy as I thought! _

_I still had a couple typos in the last chapter so I will try harder!_

_I hope you keep reading and don't forget to wish me a happy eighteenth birthday in December. I will be eighteen!_

_I LOVE YOU ALL!! _

_Disclaimer: Remember I don't own Kyo and the Sohma family! And I most certainly don't own Fruits Basket, although I do love it!_

_Let's get started!_

_Chapter 24: Inside_

_No, no, no! _Kyru screamed in her head. The grip of the hand that was being held over her mouth tightened, as if to say if you scream you'll be in even worse trouble. She mentally forced herself to calm down for fear of her situation worsening. She stayed very still as did the man that was holding her. She closed her eyes as the voices walked past the door of the room they were hiding in. The voices went past without noticing the two presences of the people hiding within the room. The two continued to stay still until the voices were well out of hearing range. The man's grip loosened and Kyru breathed in deeply. Then suddenly she burst forth from his arms and got into an offensive stance.

Kyru looked upon the person in front of her, realizing that it was not an adult male that had grabbed her but an adolescent male with dark hair and handsome features. _Humph! I can take him on. _She thought, gaining all her confidence back.

"Ok! Now why did you help me?" She asked with a challenging face, daring her opponent to defy her. "Answer me or I'll have to beat it out of you!" The boy smiled.

"Awe! Well, aren't you adorable?"

"That's not the answer I wanted! Why did you help me?"

"That's a simple answer! I like you."

"What?!" She yelled puzzled.

"Shhh. You shouldn't yell in a place like this. You could still get caught, ya know?" The boy put a finger over her lips and put his face nearer to hers. Kyru pushed him away and threw a ferocious punch toward him. The boy didn't flinch at all; instead he caught her punch and pulled her toward him. She was shocked that he could catch her punch and capture her so easily. As she got a close up of the boy she could tell that he was slightly older than her, but still in his teens. Maybe he was about eighteen. "I see you didn't know that I could fight as well. I studied karate when I was younger and I guess it sorta stuck with me. You're pretty good."

Kyru struggled in his embrace.

"Who are you?"

"Oh me? My name is Kaguro Sohma." Kyru stared up at him and decided that she might have to take a different approach with him because fighting him was obviously not working. She stopped struggling in his arms and he loosened his grip. "Oh I see you've calmed down now.

"Yes, I have and I will only stay calm if you answer all my questions. Ok?"

"Sure!" He nodded his head, smiling. He let go of her. "What is it you want me to answer?"

"Why did you help me? You've never seen me before, aren't you suspicious of me? Why haven't you turned me in or something?"

"Whoa, whoa! One question at a time. I helped you because I decided I liked you and I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"How could you like me, when you don't even know me?"

"Oh, let's just say you remind me of my first love and I like you for that." He smiled again satisfied with his answer, but Kyru wasn't.

"What? That's stupid! Is that also why you're not suspicious of me?"

"Well, it all depends on what you mean by suspicious. I am wondering why you would come to a place like this, if that's what you mean? So, why don't you tell me?"

"Humph! Why should I tell you anything? It's my business and that's all you need to know about it." She turned her back on him and began to head for the door to the hallway.

"If that's the case then why not let me help you?" He pointed out.

"I don't want your help!"

"But, I'll only help you if you promise to return my feelings!" He continued talking even though Kyru had said she didn't want his help.

"I said no!"

"Why not?!" Kaguro yelled back. Kyru was caught off guard a bit. Up until then Kaguro had been sweet and smiling, but just then he'd gotten angry. "I said I want to help you! If you don't let me help you then I'll tell everyone else that you are here!"

Kyru was shocked at this. He had just been saying that he liked her and that he would help her. Now he was saying that he'd (for lack of a better term) rat her out! This guy was bipolar or something!

"Damn you! Fine, you can help me! Just don't tell." She turned to him and pleaded with him.

"Ok, then! I won't!" He turned happy again. "Besides, I think that you need me whether you know it or not."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I know this inside and out, so I can tell you where to go to find whatever it is you're looking for! Besides, it's always good to have someone on your side, right?" Kyru sighed and admitted that he was right. He knew this place far better than she did and he could give her directions.

"Fine, let's go then." She gave in and let him accompany her.

"Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

Kyru didn't really want to tell him, but she felt she really had no choice in the matter, considering her position.

"My name is Honda….Kyru. Are you satisfied?" Kaguro's eyes widened at hearing the name slide past her lips. He'd heard the name Honda before in a story his mom used to tell him about when she was his age. She said that she had met a girl with the last name Honda who almost saved their family once. He looked at Kyru and shook his head. Of course this couldn't possibly be the same girl from his mother's story! She would have been in her thirties or forties by now, but could this girl be related to her. Maybe, but the name Honda could have easily been very common. Even so, there was something about this girl that made her very special. Whatever it was Kaguro decided tat he would follow his feelings and help her anyway.

He returned his smile to his face and said happily,

"Aye! Captain!" as he saluted her.

"You are unbelievably lame," was her response.

Kyru and Kaguro left the room quietly and headed deeper into the estate. Kyru let Kaguro lead the way because he knew where he was going. As they walked Kaguro explained where he was taking them.

"I think that maybe I'm not eh only one who would want to help you. Things are boring around here as it is, so maybe you could liven things up." He smiled back at her as they walked along a hallway. "So what is it you said that you were here for anyway?"

Kyru sighed.

"If I don't tell you will you leave me alone?"

"No." Kaguro smirked.

"Fine. I'm looking for my father. He here's somewhere."

Kaguro looked baffled.

"Why would you think that your father would be here? He's not a Sohma." He asked.

"Yes. He is a Sohma. If he wasn't I wouldn't be here, now would I?"

"What's his name? I might know him or know someone who does."

"I've been told his name is Kyo. Sohma Kyo." She said, looking forward down the hall. They took a left turn.

"Kyo? I think I've heard that name somewhere before. But where?" Kaguro thought silently to himself. _Where have I heard that name? I think maybe my mom has someone who is forbidden to the rest of us. Could she be talking about __**him?**__If that's so then she's in terrible trouble. _"Hey! I have an idea! I know exactly who we can go see to help you."

"Huh? You do?" She asked.

"Yep!"

"Who's that?"

"It's a secret!"

Hearing him say that made her mad. _A secret! Why not just tell me?! Why am I even trusting this guy? _She thought to herself. No matter how much she became worried, she felt she had no choice because her way hadn't been working at all. Besides maybe Kaguro really was trying to help her in all earnest.

"Ok, then take me to whoever it is that can help." She said following him.

"Ok. Just trust me." After walking for another ten minutes and switching houses they came upon a door to another room. Kaguro knocked on the door. '

"Hey Mom! I'm home and I brought a friend!" Kaguro yelled, as they entered the house. He led Kyru inside and into a living room area where there was a table with cushions along the floor around it. "Take a seat." Kaguro gestured to one of the cushions.

A cheery voice chimed from behind doors leading to a kitchen.

"A friend?" The voice asked. "Who is it?!" The kitchen door slid open a little and a head popped out. A woman with dark hair and dark, grayish eyes smiled with curiosity. You could tell she was an older woman, but she was very pretty none the less. Her hair was in a small bun on the top of her head with her bangs above her eyes and some pieces hanging down on the sides of her face. Kyru thought that Kaguro very much favored his mother looks wise.

"Hey mom! Look who I found." The woman turned her head to look at Kyru. As soon as she observed Kyru's striking features, dropped glass she'd been holding. She gasped and threw her hands over her mouth.

"My goodness…." She gasped and stared at Kyru.

"Huh? What is it mom?" Kaguro looked worriedly at his mom. "What's wrong?"

"K…ky…" She fought back the urge to utter the name Kyo. She immediately forced herself to restrain the urge. "Who….who is this girl?" She swallowed hard.

"Um….my name is Honda Kyru." Kyru stood and bowed politely. "I'm sorry I startled you. It's just Kaguro brought me here and said that you could help me." The woman regained her composure and swallowed again. She recognized the name Honda from her past. Tohru's image immediately came to her mind. This girl had Tohru's eyes, but it was her hair that made the woman shake slightly. She had Kyo's hair. That bright orange head of hair.

"Um, my name is Sohma Kagura. I'm Kaguro's mother. It's nice to meet you." She smiled and bowed before sitting across the table from Kyru. "Kaguro. Could you clean up that mess I made on the kitchen floor for me? And could you close the door? I need to talk to Kyru-chan alone, Ok?"

"Sure mom." Kaguro entered the kitchen and slid the door shut behind him. After Kagura was sure that her son could not hear what was going on she began to talk. She lowered her head and spook in a darker tone.

"Tell me….Are you the daughter of Honda Tohru?" Kyru gasped. _How does she know my mother's name? Was she one of the people my mother made friends with? _"Because if you are you should turn back now and just go home." She said with a scolding, stern tone.

"WHAT?! WHY SHOULD I? WHO'RE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO?" Kyru yelled with all her conviction. Kagura kept her composure though.

"I said give up."

"And I said no! I won't give up just because I've been told to do so!" She got up and clutched her fists together. "I won't give up, I can't. Whenever I've wanted something this bad I've always gone after it with all my heart and that won't change now."

Kagura began to lose her temper. The more this child spoke to her, the more it agitated her. She sounded more and more like Kyo and it made her angry.

"SHUT UP! YOU STUPID GIRL!" Kyru was taken aback by this seemingly sweet woman's response.

"What?"

"You don't anything about this family and you have no idea what you're getting yourself into! I know what you're after and I'm telling you now that it's impossible!" Hot tears began to fall from her piercing gray eyes. "What you, so badly, want you can never obtain! Don't you know that you're mother tried the same thing and look what happened! She couldn't do anything to change our fate and neither can you! So just give up! You can never free **HIM…..**" She sobbed openly now. Kyru looked solemnly at the floor. She stared at her feet thinking about what to say next. Then she thought of the only thing she could say and that was…..how she felt.

"Kagura-san…? You were a friend of my mother's weren't you?" Kagura looked up at the girl through her tears. "Back then…did you believe in my mother? Did you believe she could free this family….and my father?" Kagura just continued to cry looking ever more pained by the second because of the painful memories that Kyru was bringing back to vivid life. "Maybe there was a time when you did believe that my mother could

Kagura's eyes widened when she heard that. She couldn't believe that she knew about the curse. Tohru must have told her the story of the family's curse and her background with them. But, even so, Kagura wasn't angry Tohru for doing so because there was once a time when she did truly believe that Tohru would break the curse and save them from the torment of the curse. Kyru could see it in Kagura's eye's that that she did believe in Tohru at one time or another until it all came to an end. Kyru moved closer to Kagura.

"If it's true that you once believed in my mom, then why can't you believe in me like you once did my mother?"

"But….Tohru…didn't succeed. She didn't break the curse…"

"I know…..and maybe I'm naïve, but….maybe I think I can. I know I can break the curse! So please, Kagura-san! Please believe in me." Kyru took hold of Kagura's hand and squeezed it gently. The older woman looked up and into Kyru's earnest, aqua eyes. She wanted to trust Kyru so bad, like she had trusted Tohru once. But she was afraid to because if she did and Kyru failed then what would happen to her then. She would lose all hope that she had again and she was sure that this time she would not recover as she did before. She already had to bear with losing Kyo, but what if she got too attached to Kyo's daughter and ended up losing her in the end as well. Could she take that again?

"Okay….." She would just have to take a chance on Kyo's daughter. She embraced her and Kyru returned her embrace. _Maybe she can do it. Maybe she can save us….. _Kaguro's back was against the kitchen door and he had a horrified look on his face.

_So, it's true then that girl is the daughter of the girl my mom used to know. The girl that had once tried to break the curse. _All the Sohma kids knew her story and learned of what she had tried to do. They also were made aware of the fact that she had failed and Akito had made it a point to make sure everyone knew it, so that no one else would ever try again. _And the man named Kyo, the one that everyone speaks so badly about. The __**Cat **__was her father. _Kaguro had been listening in on theirconversation and he was shocked.

At that moment Kaguro decided. _I'll help her no matter what the cost. Not for this family, but for her. _He finished cleaning up the spilled liquid then he made some tea for the two women and brought it out for them.

"Hey Mom, Kyru! How bout some tea!" He smiled, setting the tray on the table and sitting next to Kyru. "Let's drink!"

"I don't have time for this! I want to see my father!" She stared at her reflection in the tea and scolded herself for relaxing when her father was imprisoned somewhere. "How can you all just be sitting here! Why doesn't someone just let my father out?"

"It's just not that easy Kyru-chan…" Kagura said solemnly. "I wish it was that simple though."

"You could at least tell me where he is."

"Even if I did tell you that, there would be nothing you could do about it. You would be caught and I'm afraid something might happen to you."

"I don't care. I'd do anything to bring my father home to my mother." Kyru said with a determined look.

"Well I do care! I do care what happens to you, Kyru-chan!" Kaguro yelled. He didn't know what it was but somehow he was drawn to her and he was drawn to protecting her, almost as if he was in love with her. "If you want to go so bad then at least

Akito. You know what he'll do."

"I have to Mom! I want to help her and this is one of the only things I can do. Didn't you want to do anything for her father, Kyo, when he was free?" Flashbacks of Kyo came to Kagura's mind. She down at her tea.

"Yes…yes I did." She looked at Kyru and could tell by the confused look on her face that Tohru did not tell her that Kagura had once loved Kyo and somewhat still did. She smiled at them. "Fine. You go do what you feel you must."

After a quickly gulping down their tea Kyru and Kaguro were on their way toward the Cat's Chamber. All the Sohmas knew where the chamber was, but they were told to stay away from it unless it was commanded by Akito that they go there. This only happened when Akito felt like showing off his power over the family by humiliating Kyo in his broken state. The chamber was located in darker part of the compound not far from Akito's own chambers.

"There it is, Kyru-chan."

Kyo's Chamber

Kyo sat in a corner of his chamber near the only window owned by the small chamber. He had become bored in recent days due to over thinking ways to escape his imprisonment. He would have lost hope again if not for the thought of his and Tohru's daughter. The thought of seeing her for the first time and being with Tohru again kept him sane. He took one of the pictures given to him by Kazuma from his kimono and looked at it again. He saw Tohru's smile in his daughter. _Beautiful…_he thought. He casually looked out the window of his chamber, smiling to himself until……he saw something he never expected.

There standing next to Kagura's son was a girl with orange hair and aqua eye_s_, wearing a uniform from his former high school. His intense eyes widened at the sight.

_What the hell? Could it be…..her? _he looked at the picture in his hands then again at the girl standing near Kaguro. "Kyru…." he whispered to himself, "..my daughter.." Kyru and Kaguro stood in a dark corner facing away from the chamber. They didn't see Kyo gazing out the window.

"There it is Kyru. Right over there, see?" Kaguro pointed to the chamber and Kyru looked toward it. Through the window she could see a pair of intense, crimson eyes staring into her aquamarine ones. Was this her father?

_Dad….? _Kyo reached out his hand through his window as if he could somehow bring her closer to him and embrace her. His eyes filled with tears of sheer joy, that is until…Kyru felt a painful pressure on her shoulder. "Oww! Stop Kaguro!" She turned to look at who it was. Her eyes met a very different gaze then Kaguro's. These eyes were dark and tormenting. They filled her heart with pain and fear.

"Oh…my name's not Kaguro…." Kyru began to shake uncontrollably. Was this the person that was said to control the Sohmas. Was he the curse's God.

"W…who…are you?" The man smiled wickedly.

"I am Akito."

"NOOO…! Kyru….!" All was silent with the exception of Kyo's anguished screams.


	26. Changes

_I know that in the original Fruits Basket manga that Akito is a female, but making him a female in this story would just cause problems for my storyline, so she will be a he. _

_Therefore Akito is a man and he has some big things in store for Kyru._

_Poor Kyru indeed.… _

_I don't think that you all will like what will be happening to Kyru in coming chapters, but it can't be helped. She is my main character and is therefore forfeit to my whims and imaginations! Wahaha! But I think that Kyo's luck will indeed improve, so that's a plus._

_But don't worry. She won't suffer….too much. _

_And yes, Yuuichi does have competition in Kaguro, the son of Kagura. Let's just say he takes after his mother in his devotion._

_I like Kaguro as a character, so I think I will make it hard for Yuuichi-kun._

_No matter. Let's begin! I've already said too much. _

_Disclaimer: Remember I don't own Kyo and the Sohma family! And I most certainly don't own Fruits Basket, although I do love it!_

_Let's get started!_

_Chapter 25: Change _

_Everything must change. Nothing is constant. _

_The more you struggle against time, the more it will fight back. _

_Joy and bliss are not eternal, but neither is pain. _

Akito looked down upon an unconscious girl. He stroked the soft skin of her cheek and caressed her forehead, like a newborn baby.

"How delicate…" he whispered to himself. "So easily broken… Shattering a heart that is too independent for its own good…..sounds fun." He stopped is gentle caress of the girl's face and looked toward a dark figure in the doorway. "My dear, Hatori. You've come to check in on this girl, have you not?"

"Yes, Akito-sama. You summoned me to come here," he answered unemotionally.

"As I did," he paused, "Do you know why I called you?"

"No."

"I want you to take a blood sample from this girl and find her parentage, although I'm already certain how it will turn out," he paused again to look down at the girl, "Come closer Hatori. Look at her face as I do." Hatori did as was requested of him. He left from the doorway and before long he was standing next to where Akito sat near the girl. This was the first time Hatori would see the girl. When he heard that Akito had caught an outsider inside the compound, he just assumed that maybe someone from the family outside the compound just got curious. He hadn't expected anything like this. As he caught his first glimpse of the girls face, he had to stifle a gasp. It had been a long since he had been surprised about anything, but overall this took the cake. "Kneel down, Hatori."

He did as he was told and kneeled down next to Akito. _This girl is like a female version of a sixteen year old Kyo, _he thought.

"Take a good look at this girl, Hatori. Who does she remind you of?" Akito touched her hair, "Bright orange hair……like a tabby, street cat." Hatori knew exactly what Akito was talking about. He knew just who he was assuming was the father of this girl.

"Kyo." Hatori said shortly.

"Yes, Hatori. Our own monster seems to have breed before his capture," he moved his hand from her hair to the soft skin of her face, "But I saw her eyes….." Hatori hadn't seen her eyes yet. "They were of someone else. Another monster from our past who got away, with her memories in tact." Hatori knew also who he was referring to and from then on he feared the worst for this girl's future. Akito stroked her face again. "Silly girl, why did you come here. You would have been better off staying hidden with your monster of a mother. Filth is better left unseen."

"Akito-sama? Do you also want me to take a blood sample from Kyo as well? Just to be certain."

"Do you not think I am right, Hatori?" Hatori flinched slightly. "It does not matter though. Do as you wish, as long as you make certain you know who her parents are. I will deal with it from there." He got up and walked toward the door of the darkened room. "I must find out how she escaped my notice before now. How could she have gotten away with existing?" He left the room, leaving Hatori alone with the girl. Once Hatori was sure Akito was gone, he spoke.

"Innocent child. How did you get involved in this?" A look of pity graced his aged face as he plunged into his doctor's bag and recovered a needle for drawing blood samples. He took the girl's arm and laid it out in order to find a vein. He found the correct vein and plunged the needle into the vein. He pulled back on the needle's handle and watched the red fluid fill the small container. Finishing his task, he sighed. "I am truly sorry." He left the room and closed the door behind him.

Kaguro was put into solitary confinement within another closed off section of the compound used to punish those who crossed Akito. He sat with his head against his knees as he recalled the events that led to his confinement and Kyru's capture.

"_I am Akito." Akito stood behind the frightened girl with a devious look in his eye. It was clear that he intended to cause pain to the girl that stood staring at him. "It it rude to stare little girl…" he said with an angry expression. Kyru couldn't move an inch. She was paralyzed with fear as if her muscles had refused to heed her commands. _

"_Kyru! Kyru!" Kyo screamed. "No! Leave her alone!!" He reached his arm as far out of his window as he could manage, as if trying to sav_e _his daughter. No matter how hard he struggled. It was all in vain. He could not reach her. He was powerless again, just as he had been with Tohru. "Please no! It can't happen again! Not again!" Kyru barely heard her father cries. Her gaze was transfixed on that of Akito's. Kaguro was useless as well. There was nothing he could do about the situation either. Another man who had come with Akito was holding him back. He held his arms in an arm lock, he couldn't break. _

"_Shigure-san! Let me go!" Kaguro struggled, but it was all in vain, "Akito-sama, it wasn't her fault please let her go!" he called out to Akito. He stopped his struggling because it was of no use anyway. Shigure's grip was too strong. He slumped his head down, clenching his teeth. "Punish me Akito! Not her!" _

"_This girl is mine." Akito knew that she was frozen in fear of him and he took advantage of this and struck her in the back of the neck. He hit hard enough to knock her unconscious. She fell forward from the impact and uttered one word as she fell._

"_D-dad…" She fell hard on the ground, not moving once after that. It was as if she was lifeless. Another scream screeched forth from Kyo's mouth. _

"_Ahhhhhh Akito…! You bastard!" He bared his fang-like teeth in defiance of Akito. He could barely hold back the monster inside him. The anger welled up like an overflowing fountain. It was times like this that he wished he could control the beast inside him and use it to slaughter Akito. Kaguro closed his eyes tightly to block out the pain of watching her fall to ground, lifeless. _

"_No…" he whispered. Akito turned to him. _

"_Look at me, Kaguro." Kaguro didn't respond and kept his head down. "I said look at me." Akito grabbed his chin harshly and brought his face up. Then gently he took both hands and held Kaguro's face, motherly. "My dear, young Kaguro look me in the eyes and tell me if you had anything to do with this." Kaguro had no choice, but obey Akito, his god. He knew full well that when he looked into Akito's eyes that he wouldn't be able to lie to him. It was as if Akito had absolute control over his soul._

"_I-I did." He admitted._

"_What did you do?" Akito asked innocently. Kaguro felt as if he was being controlled as he felt lost in the darkness of Akito's eyes. _

"_I l-led her here….Akito-sama." And with the ending of his confession he received a hard slap from Akito. Akito made sure to dig his nails deep into Kaguro's cheek when he slapped him. He wanted to leave a mark that Kaguro would remember._

"_Shigure." Akito turned to his lapdog. "Take Kaguro to solitary confinement. He disobeyed the golden rule of those connected to the zodiac." Akito smiled. "He must be punished." Shigure nodded and took Kaguro away. Kaguro put up no struggle, for he knew that there was nothing he could do. He was bound to Akito and the family he belonged to. He knew that his personal feelings meant nothing. Kyru would have to be on her own until he got out. _

Slumped against the wall of his confinement room, he lifted his head from his knees and looked out of the one window in the room. He looked into the dark sky and wondered if he'd ever see Kyru again or would her memory be erased. If that were to happen Akito would make it seem as if she never existed.

Back at the Cat's Prison

Outside nightfall had begun to settle. Darkness was overtaking the light.

"Kyo." Hatori addressed the solemn Cat as he entered his territory. Kyo looked up and acknowledged Hatori with disdain. He sprinted toward him and grabbed his collar. It was different now that Kyo was an adult. He was the same height as Hatori and most definitely didn't fear him, but then again, he never had been.

"What's happening, Hatori?!"

"Why don't you relax for a second and I'll inform you." Hatori's face was stoic as usual. "I need answers and a blood sample." Kyo was reluctant, but he yielded. In his mind he was forming a plan to protect his daughter from harm. He sat down on the floor and watched as Hatori kneeled down to his level. He began to ask his questions while he prepared his needle for bodily fluid extraction. "Do you know the girl who snuck into the compound today?"

"No."

"From what I heard, you were calling out the name "Kyru". Is this the girl's name?"

"I don't know. I've never seen that girl."

"Is that so?"

"That's what I just said, isn't it?"

"Is she your daughter Kyo?" Hatori finished preparing his needle and was ready to draw Kyo's blood.

"No. I was delusional. I meant to call out Tohru's name." Seeing that Hatori was ready to take his blood he put his arm out and let Hatori place the needle to his rough skin.

"Is that it?" Hatori drew the blood from Kyo's vein, again, watching the fluid fill the canister, just as Kyru's did. "Well, now it doesn't matter if you're telling me the truth because your blood will tell me everything I need to know." He put the blood into his bag with the girl's blood sample. Kyo's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Akito ordered me to take a sample of your blood and the girl's blood." He stood to leave. "Although, it's pretty clear that you are the girl's father. As for her mother….I'm sure it won't take long for Akito to take care of that." Kyo was stunned. He hadn't known that that was what the blood was going to be used for. His plan was immediately dismissed. He had been planning to deny everything in order to protect Kyru, but the blood evidence would ruin that. He had surely doomed her. Hatori turned and headed to the door, but before he left he spoke once more. "You can't protect her if you can't even free yourself Kyo. I wonder if you have forever bound Tohru to this family as well as brought in a new hostage."

Kyo fell to his knees, threw his fists against the floor, and began to sob.

_What have I done……?_

Back At Tohru's House

It was getting late and Tohru was sure that Kyru should've been home by then. She stood outside the front door and frantically looked back and forth across there yard, praying that Kyru would emerge from the bushes or something. She was starting to entertain thoughts of calling Kazuma or Uo or Hana and ask if they had seen Kyru or if she had decided to stay with them. She clenched her hands together and struggled to maintain her fragile calm. She'd been afraid that the day would come when Kyru did not return home and this might be that day.

She quickly rushed into the house and called Kazuma. The phone rang only once

"Hello. This is Sohma Kazuma."

"Master-san! It's Kyru!" As soon as Kazuma heard that, he knew that something was wrong. The day had come when there precious girl would be plucked from them, just as Kyo had been. He immediately responded to Tohru.

"I'm coming over right away Tohru-san! Wait for me before you do anything!" He heard Tohru utter a sobbing "ok", he put down the phone and rushed down the hallway, headed toward his bedroom. _The day has come where I will have to defend my granddaughter. I will not let her be taken away without a fight. _Kazuma was no sooner dressed than he was in the car and headed toward Tohru and Kyru's house.

At Tohru's house Tohru was sobbing in the dining room at her and Kyru's table. Her head was down against the wood of the table as she sobbed openly. A million horrible thoughts ran through her mind. Kyru had told her that she had a late soccer practice, but she knew that couldn't be because it would never last this long. It was almost ten thirty at night. The moon was up and the stars were out. Kyru would always return home before then so she could look up at the stars.

_Where could she be? _Tohru thought. _What if she wondered into the Sohma's territory? What if she went home with Yuuichi? Has she been taken? _All these questions arose in Tohru's mind. These only served to make her sob harder. She heard a knocking at the door and quickly pulled herself up to answer it. It was Kazuma. He stood at the door soaking wet, in his kimono and jacket. It had begun to rain outside as if foreshadowing tragic events to come.

Once Kazuma saw the state that Tohru was in he knew it was serious and that he had done right in rushing over.

"Where is she?" He asked urgently. In response Tohru knees fell from under her and she broke down into more sobs. Kazuma just stood there and watched her deterioration.

"I-I-I d-don't know…!" She managed to croak out from her throat. "She said she would b-be home l-late and I-I just thought that she would be ok." She cried harder, blaming herself. "I-it's my fault!" Kazuma finally escaped his baffled state and knelt down to comfort her.

"It's okay. We'll find her. It's not your fault and I think we both know what's happened here." Tohru lifted her head to look into his eyes. "Akito has found out about her." Kazuma stated solemnly.

"B-but we were so careful…." She did not want to believe it.

"We couldn't stop the inevitable from happening." He closed his eyes, sadly. "Once involved with the Sohma's, you can't escape." Kazuma took Tohru into the house away from the rain, outside. He sat down next to her on a cushion. "Please don't cry anymore, Tohru-san. I promise you I will fight for her." With that promise, he stayed with her all night, comforting her. He gave his word that in the morning he would go confront Akito.

The Next Morning

In an empty room the sun filtered in through the paper of shoji doors that led to an outside garden. On the wood-paneled floor of the room there laid a futon. Under the covers of the futon lain a sleeping girl, with her head lain comfortably on a white pillow. Her orange hair was sprawled around her, loose and unbound. Her eyes were closed, but as the room began to lighten from the rising sun shining its light through the shoji doors, she began to awaken.

Her eye lids lifted slightly then closed again, shunning the light. She wrinkled her nose before trying to open her eyes again. This time she gave her eyes time to adjust to the light and succeeded. It took her a moment to gain the strength she needed to lift herself from under the cover and off the futon. When she finally did she sat upright and rubbed her eyes. She was unaware of what had happened to her. She couldn't remember a thing. She looked down at herself and saw she was dressed in a sleeping yukata.

_How did I get in this? _All of a sudden her memories of the previous day returned to her and she was hit with a realization. _I think I saw my dad! _Just as she thought this the shoji doors that led to the outside garden were opened. Kyru quickly turned to see who it was that opened the doors. The light that gushed in form the outside was brighter than the light that had previously existed within the room. She shielded her eyes, but through the shade produced from her arms she could see the outline of a man.

"I see you're awake." The voice was deep, yet not threatening. "The sedatives I gave you kept you asleep since yesterday." The man closed the doors behind him and Kyru could see him more clearly. The man was aged and had dark hair that hung long on one side of his face, covering one of his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sohma Hatori." Hatori was carrying his ever-present doctor's bag and he wore his white lab coat. Kyru was determined not to act frightened and keep her cool. This was hard considering "keeping her cool" was not something she was used to. She wasn't like Yuuichi. She could not muster a cool royal-like façade on the spur of the moment. She vaguely wished that he was there to back her up. She threw the covers from over her legs and jumped up from the futon. She faced Hatori and grimaced at him, determined to get answers.

"Why am I here?! Where's my dad?!" Hatori didn't flinch. "I know my dad's here! What have you done to him?! " Hatori moved closer to her and she backed up to the wall. Hatori sighed.

"There's no need to back away from me. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm only here to examine you and make sure you weren't harmed from the blow you took from Akito-sama."

"Akito…?" Hearing this Kyru's memory of coming face to face with Akito came back to her. Now that she thought about it, that was the last thing she remembered. She felt a sharp pain from her neck and everything went dark. The next thing she knew she was waking up in this room. She vaguely remembered her mother telling her about the head of the Sohma family, Sohma Akito. He was the person who ordered her father incarcerated. She immediately became angered. "Where is Akito?!"

"Hm? Why?"

"He took my father away from my mom! I'll make Akito give my dad back!" She threatened. It seemed that Hatori didn't take her seriously.

"I see that you know about Kyo, but he is not to be discussed at this moment. What matters now is you." Hatori moved closer and Kyru tried to back away again, but she could go no where else. She refused to look fearful, so she took a fighting stance

"Stay away from me! Don't touch me!" Hatori sighed and gave in.

"Maybe you'd be more comfortable if I wasn't the one doing this." He moved away from Kyru and toward the door leading into the hallway. Kyru stayed on her guard, until he left the room and closed the door. She exhaled a breath and slid down the wall, into a sitting position. She moved her legs closer to her and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on her knees. She closed her eyes.

_I don't know what to do. I found my father, but I think I was knocked out by that Akito guy. How am I going to get out of here? Grandpa……mom……_ She had no idea what to do. She put her head down. She wondered how she would get home. They had kept her here instead of abandoning her somewhere. What did they plan to do with her. She was an intruder in their world. Would she be punished? She wanted to go home. As she began to drift off a little she heard the door to the room open again. Her head bolted upwards and towards the door.

This time instead of a man, there was a young woman, not much older than her. Maybe she was around the age of eighteen or nineteen. She had dark hair like the man before her and her eyes were somewhat distant, like his. Her dark hair was parted in the middle and her bangs fell above her eyes on either side. Her hair was just a little longer than shoulder length, but not near as long as Kyru's. She wore a navy blue skirt with a matching vest over a white collared shirt, all under a white lab coat. In the pocket of her lab coat were a pair of reading glasses and in her hand was a blue doctor's bag.

"W-who are you?" Kyru asked tentatively. She looked at the girl and thought she was very beautiful and sophisticated.

"I am Sohma Hanari. I am the daughter of the doctor that was here previously." She bowed politely and smiled slightly. "I'm also a doctor, although I'm still in training." She moved towards Kyru and knealt down to her level. "What's your name? I heard that you gave my father a hard time. He told me you took a fighting stance."

Kyru was reluctant at first, but she eventually spoke.

"Honda Kyru…."

"Is it okay if I call you Honda-kun?"

"Yeah, I guess…." Kyru shrugged. Hanari set her bag down on the floor and began to rummage through it.

"I'm sorry about my father's behavior. It's just that he's become hard over the years from his work and stress. He is cold most of the times, but he isn't always like that." Kyru just nodded as Hanari pulled out a stethoscope from her bag. "May I?" Kyru thought for a moment before deciding to let Hanari work on her. She concluded that she wasn't going to cause her harm. Maybe she could even talk to her, even though she still got that empty, cold vibe she got from the girl's father, just not as bad. She let Hanari put the stethoscope to her chest and followed her directions. "Breathe in and out, please."

Kyru nodded. She breathed in and out s couple times before Hanari put the scope to back and had her breathe a couple times more. When she was done she took away scope and pot it away. She next took out a thermometer and stuck it under Kyru's tongue. A couple minutes later, Hanari removed it and looked at the small digital screen. "Hmm…"She looked at Kyru. "Everything seems normal. Do you have any questions?"

"When can I go home?" She looked directly into Hanari's eyes, with her aquamarine ones. "I want to go home." Hanari's eyes looked away from her sorrowfully for a second before, turning their attention back to her and becoming cold.

"I'm sorry, Honda-kun." She began to pack her things back into the bag she pulled them from. " I thought someone informed you." Kyru's eyes showed her beginning to panic.

"Informed me of what?" She asked frantically. Hanari just stood up, ready to leave.

"That you are to….." Hanari started, indifferently.

"…..stay here forever." A dark figure in from the door finished. Hanari turned toward the figure and bowed.

"Akito-sama."

"Leave us, Hanari and go tell your father the results of the examination."

"Yes, of course." She left and closed the door behind her. Akito's eyes had never left Kyru during the whole exchange. His intense gaze was beginning to bother Kyru. She didn't like it. It made her uncomfortable. It was like his dark eyes penetrated through her outward barriers and dug deep into her soul. She could remember her mother telling her that this Akito person was dangerous and that he was the reason she had to be hidden from the Sohmas. She shuffled herself back up against the wall as he approached her slowly, but then she realized her fault in showing her fear. Akito took this to his advantage. He knelt down to her level with the intention of intimidating her.

"Hmm. Well aren't you a very pretty girl." He reached out to grab her. "Very much like your mother."

"You leave my mother out of this, you bastard!" She slapped his hand away like filth. She could tell that he was lying.

"But you have a streak much too like that monster." Akito could barely contain his anger, but he had no choice in that it would not gain him control over her.

"What monster?" She looked puzzled. No one had ever referred to Kyo as a monster to her before. She had no idea that Akito was referring to her father. Akito saw his chance to get into her mind.

_It seems that Miss Honda did not tell her daughter everything. _Akito thought. "The monster is your father, of course."

"How dare you say that about my dad!" She could feel her anger grow inside her, along with her courage. "You truly are evil!"

"Huh? Me, evil? Is that what your mother has told you about me? How do you know she wasn't lying to you?" He could see her obvious rage.

"My mother's not like you! She wouldn't lie!"

"Is that so? Well what if I were to tell you that she wasn't telling you the whole truth about that monster you call your father? What would you do?"

"I know you're lying! She would never!"

"You'll be surprised what mother's will say or do to protect their children." Akito was weaving his web of evil. He looked away for a few seconds before looking back to her and staring straight into her eyes. "Don't you think she would try to protect you from the truth?" Kyru knew that she shouldn't trust him but now that she thought about it her mother had kept the truth from her for her entire life and she had said that she had done it to protect her. Could she have been holding something back again?

_Would mom do that to me? Would she still keep something from me? _She thought. She looked back on her memories of her mother and Kazuma. Would they lie to her again to protect her. Akito looked at the confused look on Kyru's face and he was pleased that his plan was working.

_Hmm. _He smiled to himself. _I think I'll turn her against the people she loved most. _"I suppose she could have been trying to protect you from the fact that you were born from a monster…." Kyru's eyes were hidden below her bangs.

"W-What do y-you mean by m-monster?"

"Oh…so you're curious to know what I mean by that?" Kyru hated herself for saying it but….

"Yes…"

"Well you'll find out soon enough because this will be your new home."

"No!" She shouted. "I won't stay here! You don't own me!"

"Oh, but you're wrong, my dear!" He exclaimed. "You are a Sohma by birth! I do own you!" He said decisively. A maid entered the room.

"Akito-sama?" The maid asked.

"What is it?" He asked harshly, but the maid did not flinch because she had become used to this treatment from Akito.

"Sohma Kazuma and a Honda Tohru have requested an audience with you." She stated. Akito smiled and began to laugh, menacingly. Kyru's eyes opened wide, when she heard the maid utter those words. _Mom, Grandpa……_

"What perfect timing!" Akito exclaimed. "Why look here! They've come to try to save you." He looked back at Kyru, taunting her.

"Mom! Grandpa!" She threw herself off the floor and lunged toward the door. She had to run past Akito to get to the door that led to the hallway, so she diverted herself and headed toward the garden doors. She was intercepted by Akito and he acted his authority out upon her swifty. He came up beside her and punched her right below the ribs, knocking the air from her lungs. She exhaled all at once and fell to the floor in pain. She gasped deeply, trying to bring air back into her lungs.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I couldn't have you escaping and running to your mother, now can I?" Tears began to form in her eyes as the pain really began to kick in as she returned air into her lungs. She wrapped her arms around her chest in pain and clenched her teeth. She was trying to force herself to come to her feet and engage him in real combat, but she could not force her injured body to move. "Silly girl, you cannot interfere." Her sight was beginning to get blurry and ahe was begging to lose consciousness. Akito turned to the nurse. "Take care of her and finish preparing this room. This will be her room."

"Yes, Akito-sama." Akito turned and left.

_Ahhhh…It hurts…Mom…Grandpa…_Kyru blacked out.


	27. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ PLEASE!

_Hey there, Hi there, Readers! It's Momo again._

_Been a while, huh? _

_I hope my typing has gotten a tad bit better._

_This is my official author's note! _

_It concerns the future of my story._

_I must inform you that inform you that………………………………_

_............................................................................................................_

_……………………………......................._

_..........................................._

_..............................._

_........................................................_

_......................................._

_.................................................................................._

_..............._

_...........  
_

................................

**I WILL INDEED BE CONTINUING THIS STORY!!!!**

**HAHAHAHAH….ALMOST GOT YOU, HUH? **

_I LOVE THIS STORY! _

_AND I FEEL THE NEED TO GET BACK TO_

_MY FIRST LOVE, WHICH IS OF COURSE…._

_WRITING!!!_

_I HAVE TO DO SOME REVIEW BY REREADING PREVIOUS CHAPS!  
_

_IT'S KIND OF RAINY WHERE I AM RIGHT NOW, _

_SO I FEEL IT'S THE PERFECT TIME TO TYPE._

_I'M HOPING TO HAVE AN UPDATE IN A DAY OR TWO._

_OR MAYBE IF I'M IN A GOOD MOOD_

_BY THE END OF THE NIGHT!_

_LOVE YOU ALL!_

_MOMO OUT!!!!_


	28. A Solemn New Future

Hey there! It's Momo!

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter!

I'm sure it is much anticipated.

I hope some of my readers have not abandoned me!

I always come back!

I've been re-reading some of my previous chapters enable to ascertain where I will be going with this story!

Wherever that may be it will be very drama-filled and action-filled!

Yay for me!

Let's begin!!!!

Let's get started!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the original story, but all my faithful fans would know that already, wouldn't they?

A Solemn New Future

Tohru and Kazuma sat in a large room, sitting side by side. They were told to wait here for Akito to meet them. Tohru felt as if she was in a vaccum filled with never-ending silence and darkness. She was in her own world as she waited for Akito to arrive. None of this even deemed real to her, as she imagined herself and her daughter at home enjoying breakfest as they always did every morning. Kyru was her life and she had been the only driving force in her life ever since Kyo's imprisonment. She helped her to live and go on with what life she had left. What would she do without her. Her precious, yet sad reminder of Kyo and her former existence.

While facing forward Kazuma cast his to where Tohru was sitting next to him. The blank look in her face worried him slightly. Being in this place brought back memories for her that she probably wanted to leave forgotten. As for himself, this was not a place he had pictured himself being at this moment and especially not for this reason. Regardless of why fate had put him here in this situation, he was determined to leave with who he came for.

_My precious Granddaughter....I will return you to the home in which you truly belong. I will take you home._

Just as those thoughts crossed his mind, a door could be heard sliding open and shut. And a dark figure could be seen slothing across the floor and stopping at the center of the room. The figure turned toward them and a white toothed, evil smirk could be seen gleaming, even through darkness. Tohru began to shake a little as the terror of Akito's presence entered her with a ferocity. She hadn't seen or even dealt with Akito in so long that she had forgotten the fear in which he installed in her. She remembered the few times she had ever met with him and each time he had hurt her in some way, each time instilling more fear in her. She hadn't wanted her daughter to ever have to experience this feeling of dread.

_How afraid she must.....my daughter...._She thought as tears formed in the corners of her eyes, _I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you..._

"Well, well, well.....If it isn't Kazuma." Akito cocked his head innocently. "How are you?" Not even waiting for a response, he answered himself. "Very well, I hope." He directed his gaze toward Tohru. "Oh! I see you have brought a guest with you. An **outsider**, no less. How daring of you Kazuma. Such an **ugly **creature, as well."

Tohru gripped her skirt, begging the tears in her eyes to restrain themselves. Kazuma sensed her strain and felt the urge to get this over with.

"Akito." His voice rang out strong and clear. "Your business is with Honda-san and I! I do not wish to prolong this any further than I have to." He narrowed his eyes at Akito and glared sternly at him. "You have someone that belongs with us and we will take her back."

"Ha Ha!" Akito's voice rang out. "Is that so? And what if I wish that someone to stay here with me? What will you do then?"

"As I said before, we **will** take her home with us." Kazuma replied calmly and sternly. Tohru looked at Kazuma and admired his courage. He knew what they were up against and he still had the strength to face it head on. She silently prayed that she could channel that strength as well. All she could do was sit here shaking with fear and uncertainly. She was not a terrified teenager any more. She would face her demons and save her child, the most precious thing to her.

Tohru unclenched the fabric of her skirt and took a deep breath. _I will not let him intimidate me any longer._

Akito sneered at Kazuma's answer and laughed out loud as if it was some sickeningly funny joke.

"Stop laughing."

"Hm...what was that I heard?" Akito continued to laugh.

"I said STOP LAUGHING!" Tohru voice was clear and decisive. It made Akito stop his tyraid of tyranical laughter. "I won't allow you to laugh at this situation any longer! I am not a child anymore and you will take me seriously."

"You dare raise your voice at me and speak to me in that sick, foolish tone!" Akito seethed. Tohru shook a little, but she continued to stare straight at him. "**WHO **do you think you are, woman?"

Tohru took a deep breath.

"I am Honda Tohru and I am here to take back **my **daughter!" To say the least Kazuma was very surprised at Tohru and at the same time he was very proud of her. She had finally found the strength hidden within her own heart. "I will take my daugther home with me, where she belongs!"

"You are the one who doesn't belong here, you stupid woman!" Akito growled, " You never belonged here! You barged your way into this family and now your child will pay the price!" He calmed himself down and smirked to himself because he knew that what he had planned would get him what he wanted. "Your **bastard** child belongs to me and she has ever since the moment she came into this world. The blood of the Sohma's flows through her veins and thus forth she will adhere to the rules of the Sohmas." Tohru wanted to protest but Kazuma signaled her not to.

"Akito." Kazuma addressed Akito, "I will **allow **you to keep my granddaughter here." Tohru was horrified and confused. She opened her mouth to protest.

"But Master-san…!"

"We cannot protect and shelter her forever, Tohru." Kazuma said solemnly. Tohru's heart fell and Akito smirked.

"Ah, I'm glad you see it my way Kazuma."

"No, Akito, I do **not** see it your way." Now Akito's face dropped. "The way I see it, I am **allowing** you to keep my granddaughter here and it is my decision." He stood and brushed off his kimono. He began to walk towards the door and all Tohru could do was stare at him in utter confusion. He opened the door and addressed Tohru. "Come, Tohru, let's leave this place." Tohru could do nothing, but nod her head worriedly and stand up, shakily. Halfway out of the door Kazuma spoke again. "The next time I come here it will be to take my granddaughter home and **you** will not be able to stop me." He and Tohru left and the door closed silently behind them. Akito sat by himself on the cold, wooden floor with a dumbstruck look on his face. No one had ever dared to speak to him that way, as if he were a spoiled child being threatened with punishment. Those stern eyes reprimanded him and made him shrink under their gaze. He began to shake and could no longer control his emotions.

"Ahhhhhh…….!" he yelled with all his strength.

_____________________

Outside the gates of the Sohma house Tohru and Kazuma headed back to the dojo. Tohru fiddled with her hands agitatedly. She looked down at her feet while a battle went on inside her mind. She didn't know what to think or say. She and Kazuma had went there to bring the child that they both loved so much back home with them and yet they were leaving empty-handed. It hurt to say the least and the way Kazuma had acted so calmly, as if he was just giving Kyru to Akito. She battled the emotions of anger and sadness.

"Master-san…?"

"Yes, Tohru?" He continued to look forward.

"Why…? Why did you just give her up?" Tohru asked shaking. Kazuma sighed.

"I only did what I thought was best for her." At hearing that calm statement Tohru lost her already fading control and succumbed to the anger within her.

"**Best? Best! **How could you say that leaving her there was for the best! If anything she's worse off! How could you?! I thought you wanted her back as much as I did!" She stopped walking yelled with all her heart. "You of all people, Master-san! You know the cruelty of the Sohma's and you threw my daughter to them! Ahhhhh….!!!" She cried. "How could you?"

Her eyes were red with tears that burned her eyes and her mouth trembled sobs of anger. Kazuma acknowledged her feelings and turned to her.

"Tohru, you've become like a daughter to me over all these years and I feel you deserve to know why I did what I did." He took a deep breath and calmly began to explain himself. "I want Kyru to **grow**. I want her to experience new things and for her to learn to adapt to the problems that are going to occur in her life. Kyru is warm, honest, and pure of heart. I know that she'll be okay. I know that all the traits we've raised her to have will help her to overcome any obstacle in her path, but before she can do that she will have to face those obstacles on her own. We will not always be able to save her and I realize now that we have to let her go. We have to let her thrive on her own in able to help her grow and become a strong woman." The wind blew through his hair as he approached Tohru. "Do you understand?"

Tohru stared blankly at him with tears still falling from her eyes.

"I-I do……but I'm a-afraid for her, she's the only thing I have left of Kyo-kun! I don't want to lose her too!!" She sobbed harder and Kazuma embraced her. He tucked her head against his chest and comforted her.

"I know…..I don't want to lose her either…."

________________________

Kyru moaned as her eyes fluttered open gently. She stared up at a dark ceiling as her vision cleared. She rubbed her eyes and tried to remember what had to her. She sat up and was attacked by a sharp pain in her torso. She wrapped her arms around herself as a reflex. She looked down at herself and looked at the sleeping kimono she was wearing. She loosened the tie and shrugged off the shoulders of the kimono revealing her chest. It was clear someone had undressed her because her chest and abdomen were wrapped tight in bandages down to her belly button.

Seeing the bandages made her memory return and her head shot back up as she stared forward with widened eyes. She got out from under her futon sheets and scurried to the screen door that separated her room from the outside garden. She threw the screen door open and stared out at the sky. The sky was pitch black, except for the shining of stars and the moon. There was no way that her grandpa and mother were still in the Sohma compound. They had gone home and she knew it, but what was worse then that was the fact that they had gone home **without **her.

"Damn that Akito…..he probably told them I wasn't even here…." Broken hearted, she crawled out onto the small deck, beyond the screen door. She sat up on the deck and stared up into the sky. _Mom……Grandpa……did you fight for me? _She reached out and up into the sky as if she was reaching for the hand of her mother or grandfather, waiting for them to take her away from her prison. _Didn't you want me back? _"You love me right?" she whispered into the night sky. She let tears stream from her eyes as she was too exhausted to hold back her strong emotions. She sprawled herself out on the deck and fell into an uncomfortable, dark and dreamless sleep. Her tears stained the wood beneath her cheek.

She knew that when she woke up, she would have to adapt to a solemn new future………


	29. Bond

Hey Everyone!

Talk about a major vacation/delay on this story.

Wow, I'm 20yrs old now….

I think I feel older than I really am.

I suppose many of u thought that I would retire this fanfic in my old age, but the truth is that I started new chapters to this story again and again…

But, I could never get the flow going again, but

I think now that I am ready to try again.

I've come to a new point my life and writing like the old days could help support me emotionally right now.

So, without further adieu….

I will give u a new chapter in lives of the characters I have created (excluding the original Furuba characters thank you very much lol)

Love, MOMO

DISCLAIMER: I do not own or claim to own the Furuba/Fruits Basket series. I only created the children of the Sohma's the plot that includes them.

* * *

Chapter 27: Bond

The sun shown over the Sohma compound as a new day began for those of this hidden world. Kyru felt the tingle of warmth on her skin, even against the still wet trails of tears on her tanned cheeks. She kept her eyes shut against the growing brightness of morning, hoping to shun away the coming day. What was to become of her, she did not know, but at least for a few minutes more she could lay in solemn peace in this unknown world. She would have stayed like that had it not been for a sweet whispering against her hair.

"Kyru-chan? Kyru-chan, wake up, please." The sweet voice almost reminded her of her sweet mother, always gentle. Although she wanted to wish the voice away, she could not and it continued to coerce her to open her heavy eyelids. Finally, she relented and eyelids fluttered open tiredly. The face that welcomed her was foreign to her knowledge, but unthreatening as well. A girl with a round, cute face, blue eyes and blonde hair stared back at her. "Good! I'm so glad you're awake!"

"Uh….you're loud." Kyru rubbed her eyes.

"OH! Hee hee. I'm sorry, Kyru-chan!" She continued to smile and be loud. "I was just so excited to meet you that I couldn't wait for you to wake up!"

"Uh…still loud…who are you anyway?" She said irritated.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot that part: My name is Sohma Momoko! I am the daughter of the rabbit of the Zodiac!"

"…Zodiac..."

"Yep!"

"…So that means he's cursed like my father, right?"

Momoko's eyes dulled sadly for a second, but she quickly recovered and her smile remained.

"Yes. He is cursed, but….in a way, we all are. And now…" She looked at Kyru, smiling sadly, "…you are too." Their eyes locked in understanding and all at once Kyru understood that this is where she would remain for however long the curse continued to exist. She allowed herself to display her emotions out of exhaustion and her eyes shed silent tears. Momoko wrapped her arms around Kyru and rubbed her back. "Please, Kyru-chan, don't be sad. Let's be friends and play together, ok?"

Momoko's clear, youthful face shone with passionate sincerity and true friendship, so for now Kyru would trust the sweet-faced Momoko. She lifted her head to lock eyes with Momoko and what Momoko saw in her eyes was nothing short of pure rage.

"I will not live within the chains of this curse forever."

"Kyru-chan…" Momoko could only stare back with shocked eyes.

"Even if I have to fight on my own, I will succeed."

"But, why do you fight so much?" Momoko asked desperately. "Your life would be fine here if you would just do what Akito says like we all do and live here." This angered Kyru greatly.

"The only reason you think that way is because this place is all you've ever known and that's all you've ever been told!" Kyru sat up from the wooden deck and began to shake. "I know what it's like to be outside this place and honestly, this place is nothing in comparison!"

"But at least **here **we can all be together!" Momoko shouted back, starting to cry.

"Yes, you can all be together, but not of your own free will! There are chains that bind you here to one man which is why you're even here in the first place! Had your parents have been allowed to be free you would not have been born into this world and I…." She began to trail off… "I would have my father." She turned away from Momoko toward the darkness of her room and huddled her knees against her chest. She buried her face between her knees and sat silently.

"Kyru-chan…" Momoko whispered, crawling up onto the deck and deeper into the room.

"I'm sorry, Momoko-chan….I don't know anything about your life and I'm just angry…"

"It's ok, Kyru-chan." She looked sad. "I should not have said some things too. I can't expect you to adjust to our way of life, but I just wanted to know that I will try and be here for you, ok?"

Kyru lifted her head and nodded in Momoko's direction. Kyru wiped her face with her kimono sleeve and sobered herself up.

"Come with me and I'll show you around." Momoko said smiling. "I'm sure you'll like everyone. We all wanted to meet you."

"Huh?" Kyru blinked. "There are more of you?" Momoko giggled.

"Of course, silly!" She hopped off the deck onto the lush grass of the garden outside. Kyru looked down at her clothes, feeling uncomfortable in the kimono.

"Shouldn't I change into something more…..modern?" Momoko looked her up and down.

"Hmmm…oh!" She put a finger to her chin in thought. "Well I guess no one brought any clothes from your home, huh?"

"No, I don't guess so. I'm just not used to wearing traditional clothing."

"Ah! I know what to do if you don't wanna wear that." She turned and gestured for Kyru to follow. "Come on!" Kyru reluctantly pulled herself up to follow behind the younger girl.

_I hope I don't regret this_, she thought to herself and lazily ambled behind Momoko. A ten minute walk later they came to another house inside the Sohma compound.

"Welcome!" Momoko giggled. "This is my house!" She gestured toward the building. "No one's home though cause my daddy has to go to work." Kyru thought that if the adults were at work, shouldn't she and Momoko, for that matter, be at school?

"Oh crap! School! I almost forgot! It's only Thursday!" Total freak out moment, "What are Suki-chan and Ari-chan gonna think if I don't show up? They're gonna be worried about me!" She hated making people worry about her and knows what Suki and Ari would do if she was missing!

"Suki-chan and Ari-chan? Are those your friends?" Momoko asked curiously.

"Yea, they are. And also what about Yuii-", she stopped herself in mid sentence because until that moment she hadn't thought about Yuiichi since she'd seen the older man called Yuki yesterday.

"Hmm?"

"Uh! Oh! Nothing," she said changing the subject, "Let's just go to your room, right?"

Upon reaching Momoko's house, she led Kyru to her room and proceeded to arrange an outfit for her new friend.

"Taa-daa!" She exclaimed. "How do you like it?" Kyru could only stand speechless as she took in the outfit set out before her.

"Uh…." she contemplated, then looked at Momoko, "It's so you." _As in so not my style, _she thought in contempt.

"Aw…come on now Kyru-chan." She gave puppy eyes. "Don't be that way," giggling, "Try it on!" Kyru sighed, finding she had no energy to argue with the younger girl.

"Fine." She changed quickly, not wanting to waste time. When she finished, Momoko stood back to take a look at her, a smile quickly broadening across her face as she took in the girl's appearance.

"Ah! Kyru-nee, you look soooooo cute!" She clapped with a mixture of happiness and excitement. Kyru could only sigh and ask for a mirror to observe herself with. She wore a pink, sleeveless top covered in little white polka-dots with lace around the collar, arm holes and hem over plain pink shorts. She scowled openly in the mirror and turned angry eyes to Momoko.

"I am NOT wearing this," she seethed, grabbing the younger blonde girl and shaking her.

"Aw! Are you sure Kyru-nee? You look so adorable!"

"I'm SURE!"

Momoko sighed and looked in the very back of her closet of increasingly girly clothes.

"Ah ha! Here it is!" She pulled out a plain, navy blue dress with a white collar, about mid-thigh in length. "Yes! This looks more like Kyru-nee's personality," she giggled, "I was given this dress as a hand-me-down from Hana-nee."

Kyru put the dress on and felt it suit her way better than the Momoko alternative. She smoothed the wrinkles from the dress and combed her hands through her loose hair.

"Have you met Hana-nee yet?" Momoko asked. Kyru thought for a second, still eyeing her reflection.

"A girl named 'Hanari' gave me some kind of check-up earlier…," she trailed off.

"Yes! That's Hana-nee! Her father is the dragon of the zodiac," she explained, "Hana-nee is really smart because her papa is a doctor and her mama is a teacher." Kyru nodded, acknowledging the girls explanations. "How many zodiac children have you met so far?"

"Not many….," vagueness filling her voice, "Why should I care about the rest of them anyway?" She turned back towards Momoko, "I only care about my father," she said with hardened resolve. Momoko's eyes softened.

"Yes, I know. Akito told us who you are," she looked down and folded her hands behind her back, "you are the daughter of the cursed cat from the zodiac."

"Is that all he told you?"

"No…" She continued hesitantly, "he also told us that because you are the cat's daughter that you don't deserve to live in the outside world either…" She stopped to contemplate Kyru's expression, which remained blank, "and that he will never allow you to feel happiness." The room was silent for a few tension filled moments before Kyru's voice broke the silence.

"If that is what I have to look forward to in order to be near my father then….I will not be afraid." _I haven't given up…not yet. Not even if I have to do it alone, _she thought, looking down at her balled fist.

"Kyru-nee?"

"Yeah?"

Small arms entangled themselves about Kyru's waist and a face buried itself in her back.

"I don't believe Akito," she said simply, "I believe that Kyru-nee will be happy because she is strong."

"How do you know if I'm strong or not?" Kyru said doubtfully, "You've only just found out about my existence," she sneered.

"I can feel it when you talk."

"What?"

Momoko released her and Kyru turned around to face her.

"Akito says, I'm stupid and naïve, but I believe that there's more to the curse than just binding us to god," she smiled lightly, "I think it also connects our feelings."

Kyru looked confused, so Momoko continued, "I think a lot of us share the same feelings of sadness, wariness, weakness, and loneliness, but we also share the same desire for freedom, although we seek it in different forms. So, I think I can understand your feeling of determination, because in some way we all have that same feeling, but none of us has the strength of will to believe that freedom is possible."

Kyru's eyes widened as she locked eye with the angelic girl, who shared her sincere feelings.

"Kyru-nee must be strong if she can still believe."

Kyru felt her eyes tear up, but fought back their descent, as a small smile graced her lips.

"Thank you, Momoko." Momoko took Kyru's hands in hers and smiled back, brightly.

"You're welcome!"

They both smiled and somewhere between them, they formed a bond which Kyru now realized was the bond of family. In some way the curse had given her a new friend and ally.

Elsewhere in the Sohma Compound

"Haaaaaanaaaaaaariiiiiiii!" A voice called from down a long hallway leading to Hanari's room. Hanari who sat at her desk, studying her father's medical notes, heaved a heavy sigh and thought to herself, _Here we go…_ Just as she thought this the voice came closer until its source burst into the room in a flash of pink kimono. Hanari laid her pen down and prepared for the irritating banter that was about to occur. "Hanari! I found you!"

The girl was around the same age as herself, with brown eyes and medium length black hair. She wore a formal pink kimono with a hot pink floral pattern on it, even though she wore it very informally with the sleeves falling off her shoulders and revealing more skin than they should.

"Oh, Hanari, I knew I'd find you here. You're so predictable," she said smiling. Hanari rolled her eyes in response and said,

"Well, Shizuka, this is my room."

"Duh, Hanari! And it was my writer's intuition that leads me to believe that you'd be sitting right where you are now waiting for my arrival!" She loved to gloat.

"Don't you mean writer-in-training, Shizuka?" Shizuka's face dropped, "You know you're still an apprentice to Uncle Shigure and you're still **only** a freshmen in college. Don't you have a class to be in or something?" Hanari crossed her arms, lying back in her chair while Shizuka let out a puppy-like whimper.

"Aw, Hanari, you're always so mean to me! Not to mention you're such a buzz kill." She put her elbows against Hanari's desk and cupped her face in both hands, still pouting, "You know the only reason I'm training under Daddy is because the publisher said my talent was too **raw**."

"Shizuka, I still fail to see how writing unfiltered, glorified smut is in any way, shape, or form a kind of **talent**," Hanari teased.

"That's because you fail to see the beauty of the **exclusive** art form of writing romance novels!" Shizuka fired back pouting, "Besides you know that Akito ordered all the Zodiac children to stay home today for some **special **reason." Her smiled returned, "I think you know something special, Hanari," she sat on Hanari's desk moving her papers aside, "I have a feeling you've seen something **very **special or rather some**one** special."

Hanari remained silent, but knew exactly who Shizuka was referring to.

"How did you find out?" Hanari eyed Shizuka's devious expression.

"I overheard Daddy and Uncle Hatori discussing someone very special and then I thought to myself '_Of course Hanari may have already come into contact with our special guest, so maybe I should pay her a visit_'."

"I knew you had an ulterior motive to coming here besides annoying me," Hanari sighed and Shizuka smiled mysteriously.

"Oh, Hanari, you know me so well."

* * *

OH WELL, HERE THERE IT GOES!

WHAT'D YOU THINK?

MOMOKO IS OBVIOUSLY MOMIJI'S DAUGHTER

(DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE MOTHER).

AND I'M GUESSING YOU'VE ALREADY FIGURED OUT WHO'S THE ZODIAC PARENT OF SHIZUKA.

ANYWAY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I WAS THINKING ABOUT DRAGGING YUIICHI INTO MORE TROUBLE AND CONFRONTATION IN WITH AKITO.

OH….

I'M SO EVIL.

THE OTHER SOHMA CHILDREN HAVE BEGUN TO APPEAR ONE BY ONE….

POOR KYO HAS FACED A SETBACK IN HIS CONFIDENCE, BUT I'M SURE HE'LL GET IT BACK.

KYRU'S SPIRIT IS NOT BROKEN YET, BUT AKITO HAS YET TO GET STARTED….

LOVE MOMO


	30. Bonds, Protection, and Determination

Yo!

Back again.

I am grateful for the reviews and welcomes from my comeback fans (LOL)

And I want u all to know that your support has helped me to re-emerge onto the fanfic scene

But anyway,

A reviewer has told me that they like _Shizuka _as a character and well…

I have to agree with them (lol) all I thought about was _Shigure_ and his personality when I developed her and I also thought about that spastic editor _Shigure _had in the manga (lol possible hint)

Anyway, if you like _Shizuka _then surely you will also like _Ayame's_ Daughter

Ha possible spoiler there.

_Hatori's_ daughter _Hanari_ seems cold, but she can be gentler than her father she just has yet to have the opportunity to show it.

So, without further adieu….

I will give u a new chapter in lives of the characters I have created (excluding the original Furuba characters thank you very much lol)

Love, MOMO

DISCLAIMER: I do not own or claim to own the Furuba/Fruits Basket series. I only created the children of the Sohma's the plot that includes them.

Chapter 28: Yuuichi's Heart, Kyru's Protection and Kaguro's Determination

Kyo continued to keep up a racket in his cell after learning of Kyru's situation. Hatori was ordered to come and administer sedatives to the angry man until he could do naught but lie useless on the floor of his room. His demands to see his daughter were denied and he was told that he was forbidden contact with her unless Akito commanded otherwise. Akito had come up with his own plan to subdue Kyo, which, of course, involved his precious daughter. He would use her as a tool to bring her father back under his control. How clever Akito thought himself. How he could use the girl in more ways than one to further advance his already solid control over the Sohma. He was well pleased and content to keep her as long as he felt necessary, forever if he felt like it. After all, she was a Sohma by birth and therefore subject to his unchallenged control. He could do with her, whatever he pleased, but little did he know that dear Kyo had not given up hope.

* * *

Yuuichi sighed as he lay across his bed, made home bound by the controlling Akito for some reason or the other. Who knew? Akito did things on a whim and this time the whim concerned a family member from what he'd heard. None the less it was of little concern to him because all he could think of was his beloved Kyru. What was she doing? Who was she with? Was she wondering where he was? He did feel sorry that he could not disclose his family's secrets to her, but he thought it best to not involve her with **dangerous **things. Akito and his family was better left alone and its deepest, darkest secrets kept hidden from the world.

Yuuichi being a son of one of the zodiac granted knowledge of dark Sohma secrets that the "outside" Sohma lacked. Oh, how he envied those outsiders. They reveled in a freedom he dare not even hope for. Which led him to think on his current relationship with Kyru, would his family allow it to continue past high school or was it doomed as a relationship of youth? But, then again, his father had been allowed to marry as many of the other Zodiac were, whether it was inside the family, as in the case of Hatsuharu and Isuzu Sohma, or outside the family such as Hatori and the teacher, Mayuko Shiraki. In some way, love was the only freedom they were allowed and they sometimes had to fight to retain it, but it was worth it 100%. He then decided that he too would fight for love, even if it meant going before Akito himself and begging for his acceptance of his relationship.

Yuuichi's relationship with Akito was a topic of sensitivity. Akito had been both a loving figure at times as well as a domineering and frightening one. In his early years Akito had paid **special** attention to him in unusual ways such as treating him like a pet and often degrading him to the level of his servant, but his scars were more mental than physical. There was fear in Yuuichi's heart, yet there was also a bond that he could not bear to break. He supposed it was the curse, but sometimes it felt so real as if chains linked his beating heart to that of Akito's. Since Middle School Akito's attentions toward him had dwindled some, but that had not kept him from calling Yuuichi to his chambers to threaten him with the harm of his beloved mother, Machi. He knew that the only thing that could really keep the teen in line was threats against the ones he loved.

Akito would threaten to erase his mother's memory and make his life, as well as the life of his father, a living hell. Although he knew this, if he knew that if he were to ever bring Kyru here he would die before he let Akito touch their precious memories. No matter what, he would not let her go. He could remember now staring into her blue eyes as she stared back into his and the connection that was made in doing so. The decision to bring her into this family would be his, he determined, and when he did bring her he would make he was ready for any outcome. For now, though, he would think of better things like kissing. He smiled and closed his eyes. Pleasant thoughts now would give him the resilience to be numb in front of Akito later. To show his true feelings in front of Akito meant to give Akito a way into his mind which would give him access to the deepest weaknesses.

* * *

Momoko held Kyru's hand as she led her through the huge compound.

"All the zodiac children are at home today, so it'll be easy for you to meet us all!" She said excitedly.

"Huh?" Kyru stopped, "Wait! All of you are home?"

"Yep," Momoko smiled. This fact worried Kyru because after all that she had learned about her own connection to the Sohma clan; she had yet to ascertain what Yuiichi's position in the family was. All she had was a hunch on who his father was, but that was all. The man, Yuki, that she had seen after sneaking into the compound the day before was the only clue she had come upon, but she didn't really know who that person was. At the very least the last thing she wanted to do was dag Yuiichi into trouble if she could avoid it, but maybe the man called Yuki really had nothing to do with Yuiichi.

"Um…who is Yuki?"

"Hmm…Oh! You must mean Uncle Yuki," she said in realization, "Do you know him?"

"No, no it's just that when I first came here I saw him. That's all," she scratched her head anxiously. Momoko smiled and accepted her nervous answer.

"Uncle Yuki is the Rat of the zodiac and he has a son, my cousin Yuiichi-kun!" Momoko's eyes brightened, "I've got a great idea! Let's go visit Yuiichi-kun!"

"Woah, wait, wait, no!" Panic struck, "I-I-I'd rather," she was trying to come up with a diversion as a way to avoid seeing Yuiichi until she was prepared to face him. Now that she knew his true circumstance, she couldn't see him until she could put a plan together in her mind. If she had to see someone than she rather have a choice of someone she knew she could face without many problems. "I'd rather see, Kaguro-kun!"

Momoko gave her a puzzling look before accepting the suggestion and saying, "Ok, but that may be a little tricky…" Kyru cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

"Why?"

"Well…." Momoko shifted her weight from foot to foot, "He's been put into solitary confinement by Akito." Kyru's expression turned to one of worry and bewilderment.

"What? Why?" She demanded.

"Because…" Momoko sighed, "Because of you." Kyru stared into Momoko's eyes for a moment before reflecting upon visions of the night before when she'd been found by Akito. She hadn't thought on the time again until now. She remembered vaguely seeing the place where her father was imprisoned, but then turning around, expecting to meet Kaguro's soft grey stare, but instead meeting the darkest, most empty eyes she'd ever seen in her life. She knew the eyes belonged to Akito from the moment she'd felt that iron grip encompass her heart. No, not her heart, but her very soul. She remembered that feeling now and it brought her to her knees. She'd never experienced something so freezing and yet burning with such intensity that it almost made her cry. She wondered if that was the bond of the curse over the members of the Zodiac and those who were close to them. She had felt as if she was being swallowed by a black heat that could both put her into rapture and snap her in half at the same time.

Momoko rushed to her side as Kyru gripped her heart through her chest and stared down at the ground below her. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing the feeling to subside within her. If this was how she felt after reliving the memory of that gaze in her mind, she could only imagine what might come over her when she was again face to face with Akito himself. Would she bow to him or be able to fight against his hold over her soul?

"Kyru-nee, are you okay?" Momoko knelt beside her, "You feel it, don't you?" Kyru looked up at her with weary eyes.

"You've felt this too?" She still gripped her heart as Momoko nodded her reply.

"Yes, we all have. The first time you feel the bond its almost enough to make you cry in both agony and ecstasy," Momoko's face changed from that of a young girl's to that of a life-worn woman's, "You want to be loved by that person, but at the same time you want to hate that person for controlling you because you know they have your soul in their hands."

"Momoko….I…" Kyru looked down at the ground again then back up into the eyes of Momoko, "I don't know if I can handle it…I've never, **never **felt that way….It's crushing, suffocating." Momoko nodded her head in agreement, then touched Kyru's cheek allowing her expression to relax into that of a calm, reassuring adult. Kind of like her mother, Kyru thought.

"You…are already stronger than most of us, Zodiac children, and we have lived here all our lives," she smiled, "I know in the end you'll be the one to stand taller than any of us, who've been broken down and trained this way all our lives." She sighed, not in contentment, but not in anger either, "This is what we know, but you've known freedom and you'll be able to fight for it way better than any of us who've never known it."

Kyru marveled at how Momoko could all at once be a 14yr old girl, a serene adult, and a wise old woman. No matter what happened from then on out, she was glad she had met this relative.

Meanwhile…..

Kaguro sat forlorn in his solitude. Being the son of Kagura you could imagine his natural outgoing personality, but being shut off from communication like this was almost unbearable for him. His eyes looked sullen as he stared at the blank wall. Even so, he saw images of Kyru like reflections on the wooden wall. He'd once listened to his mother reminisce about the man he knew as Sohma Kyo and now he could begin to understand her feelings. Kagura had told him that when she first met Kyo she befriended him immediately, but once she found out about his **special** kind of curse she had run away from him in fear. She then went on to say that she started to like him again, but not because she really wanted to be friends, but because she felt that being with him didn't make her curse half as bad.

She felt that his condition was much worse than hers, so it brought her relief to play with someone who was worse off than herself. It wasn't until later on when she got older that she began to fall in love with him, whether out of pity or genuine feeling, she showed her feelings for him. She told him that she was once told by Sohma Isuzu that she was forcing her feelings onto Kyo and it wasn't until later on that she realized that she really was doing that to him. She had never stopped to consider his feelings even once, but even so she had realized that she had begun to genuinely love him.

Kaguro had felt back then that he could not possibly understand his mother's feelings for the especially cursed cat. Now, though, his mind had begun to change. He had met the cat's daughter; her passionate eyes and fiery spirit had sparked something within him akin to the gripping bond that Akito held with all the Zodiac members and children. That had been the reason he even dared to help her breech the Sohma compound and reach her objective. Even though he was being punished for it now, he felt it had been worth it to help her, even a little. His only regret was that it had all went wrong when Akito had ceased her. He hadn't seen her since. He sat here and thought of her now. He made a vow that if he saw her again he would make her smile and that if he were given the chance he would make her fall for him.

But, of course by now he was sure that Akito had her memories erased and that she was lost to him forever. So he sat there and he sighed,

"I'll make a bet with the universe. If she comes to me then I'll know that we were meant to be. And then I will tell her I love her." He closed his eyes and basked in the silence of his chamber as the midday sun swept over him thru a window, silently praying that the universe would grant him this one victory.

"Kaguro…Kaguro…Kaguro," a voice whispered. Kaguro ignored the voice at first, until its calls became persistent. "What? You know if Akito catches you here we'll both get in trouble," he sighed wearily, "Unless you have something important to tell me then you should go away…" His voice trailed off as he turned and saw the most beautiful sight of his life: Kyru's aqua eyes and orange hair in the cutest little blue dress! His sullen eyes immediately regained their gray brilliance and his face erupted into an equally brilliant smile.

"KYRU-CHAN!" Kyru had skillfully picked the lock on the door allowing herself and Momoko to enter the chamber without much trouble, but as soon as she entered she was pounced upon by Kaguro. He lifted her up into his strong arms and wrapped her into a bear hug, "So, we are meant to be! I knew it!" Kyru was powerless in the strength of his grip and she could only squirm as tried to kiss her lips. Thank goodness Momoko intervened.

"Kaguro-kun! We don't have time for your love affair with Kyru-nee!" Momoko pushed in between the two forcing Kaguro to release his boar-like grip. Kyru fell onto her butt on the hard wooden floor with a thud!

"Uh!" She quickly scrambled to her feet and confronted Momoko, "What **LOVE AFFAIR**?"

Kaguro quickly explained, "**OUR **love affair, Kyru-chan!" He tried to hug her again, but was tripped by Momoko.

"We don't **HAVE **one!" Kyru retorted, "I'm already in love with-" She clamped both hands over her mouth. Too close! Momoko and Kaguro both looked up at her with a mixture of surprise and curiosity. Oh! Why must she be so loud sometimes?

"In love?" Kaguro and Momoko whispered simultaneously. Silence from Kyru as she panicked on the inside.

"You're in love with someone else?" Kaguro asked, suddenly standing up and seriously looking into her eyes. She finally had to admit under his probing gray gaze,

"Y-yes…" All was silent in the room for nearly ten seconds. In those seconds Kaguro closed his eyes and contemplated his determination. When he opened his eyes all were clear in the eyes of the girl in front of him.

"Ok then. I've decided," he said resolutely. Kyru and Momoko exchanged glances.

"Decided what?" They said simultaneously. Kaguro lowered his head mysteriously and Momoko and Kyru leaned in for a closer look at his face, but his eyes were still hidden under his dark bangs.

"I've decided….," he repeated, "…THAT YOU'RE GOING TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND!" Kyru fell backward in an exhausted heap and Kaguro swiftly caught her, lifting her up into another suffocating bear hug. "No matter what, my love for Kyru-chan will burn like a thousand burning candles that I will use to light the bonfire of our relationship!" He swayed her back and forth in his arms as Kyru's eyes began to spin. Momoko plopped herself on the wooden floor unable to stop laughing hysterically. Kyru was just glad that they did not ask **who **it was that she was in love with. For now Yuuichi was still safe.

After all was quieted and all three were relatively calm again (as if Kaguro had ever been calm) Momoko explained Kyru's situation to Kaguro.

"Hmm…So, that was Akito's decision, huh?" He felt sorry for Kyru, who now looked down at her feet in sadness. She could not return home with her mother and grandfather and was forced to stay in a completely foreign environment to what she had grown up in. He grabbed her hands, "As long as you're here, I'll try and make things better for you, ok?" He looked into her eyes sincerely and compassionately. Kyru smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Kaguro-kun." He went to kiss her but she dropped his hands and turned away from him to Momoko, "Is there any way to free him." Momoko contemplated the question a moment before shaking her head in a negative reply.

"No, not without Akito's permission." Kaguro nodded in agreement with Momoko's answer.

"Yes, its best if I just stay here," He smiled contently, "It's enough to see that you care about me to last me for however long I have to stay here." Kyru blushed and turned away muttering to herself,

"Whatever…"

Momoko smiled beside Kyru and thought to herself, _Kyru-nee made another bond._ "Ok, Kaguro-kun, we're gonna go now, k?" Kaguro nodded and Kyru turned to leave, following Momoko. Kaguro blew kisses behind Kyru as they left and thought to himself,

_She will be my girlfriend someday, no matter who she is in love with now. I will make her forget them. _Kyru and Momoko left.

* * *

Who knows what may become…?  
Love Momo.


	31. AUTHOR'S NOTE

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Ok, EPIC FAIL on my part.

I've lost my flash drive and it just so happened to contain the first 3 pages I had written for the next chapter in this epic saga.

...

Suck big time. I'm uber disappointed.

So, I ask that you give me about an xtra week for me to rewrite that new chapter and I will get it to you as soon as possible.

I had so much good material *sigh*

I will try and remember it all...

Bare with me please...

Love, MOMO

DISCLAIMER: I do not own or claim to own the Furuba/Fruits Basket series. I only created the children of the Sohma's the plot that includes them.


	32. Kyru's Debut

Hi! Sorry it took so long, but writer's block was getting to me and I wanted to write something really good.

Finally it worked out and ideas hit me and that's when I can write my best material.

Warning: It may get really angsty and also Akito IS a MALE in my story. I've been reading the incest reviews and YES, it is incest but all Fruits Basket is! And it's been scientifically proven that cousins can have children and the children will be normal. Problems only occur when the relation is as close as 3brother and sister, etc.

Sorry for the LONG wait. As soon as I wanted to post the new chapter my computer got a virus and I almost lost ALL my work…..THANKFULLY I had a close connection fix it for me so now everything is cool.

Now, let's continue. It's not over…..

* * *

Chapter 29: Kyru's Grand Debut

After leaving Kaguro in confinement Momoko led Kyru down a long hall towards that led toward the outside of the building. Kyru's spirits had been lifted after seeing the lively, grey-eyed Kaguro. She smiled to herself as she thought of his smile when he saw her. She, herself, was glad to see him safe as well. She had been worried about him ever since she encountered the cruel Akito. If, he had made the decision to imprison her within the Sohma compound then she could only imagine what Kaguro, having lived in the compound his entire life, would have to face as a permanent resident of the Sohma. Kaguro had annoyed her at first but now he was starting to grow on her. She realized that he was kind to lead her to her father, knowing the consequences he would face for it. Maybe being imprisoned here in the compound would enable her to learn more about Kaguro and the other Sohma, but in the back of her head, she worried even more about Yuuichi. He had yet to learn of her capture, so when he inevitably found out about her situation she knew he would be angry and she was most afraid that it would lead him to do something to endanger himself. Even though she worried for him, she knew that to survive here she would have to push it to the back of her mind and concentrate on freeing her father.

She walked beside the cheerful Momoko, who smiled encouragement toward her and she couldn't help but smile back at her. A small sense of hope began to bubble inside her and its warmth touched her soul, spreading through her body. This would have continued had it not been for a taunting voice.

"Oh! So it's true, her hair really is orange!" A black-haired girl with brown eyes, smiled at her mysteriously. Her hair was held in a high ponytail by a purple ribbon and her bangs floated above her shadowed eyes. She stood in a doorway in front of the two girls with her back against the door frame. "I had heard that there was a new member of our family, but I almost thought it was only a rumor until now." Her words held a mocking tone to them that Kyru did not like. The pink kimono she was wearing swept against her legs as she walked towards them. "I have only seen the Cat a couple of times, but even so the resemblance between the two is amazing. I wonder if you hold the same docility that he does. Your eyes don't seem to hold the same broken, empty expression that his does. I can't help thinking that he means to break you here."

Kyru clenched her fists in burning anger, her nails digging into the flesh of her hands.

"I will **NOT** be broken by Akito." Although she felt anger surging through her, she struggled for control so she could prove her strength.

"That's what everyone says." The girl's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms and stood directly in front of Kyru. Momoko saw trouble boiling to the surface and searched her mind for a way to avert it.

"Please, stop it, Shizuka-nee," she said anxiously, but Shizuka continued.

"Don't worry though, Miss Kyru," Shizuka moved her hand to her hip and her kimono shifted with her, "we have all been raised without hope from the beginning, so you will soon learn to adjust to this dark, hopeless world." She cocked her head to the side and sighed indifferently, "I can only hope that you did not come here with the hope that you would free your father, because then you are truly hopeless." Kyru lost her struggle with her anger and was ready to push her fist into Shizuka's face. Her quick practiced movements led her to adjust her body into a stance that would allow her a clear shot. Blinded by red, hot anger she took her chance, but was stopped by a sudden force that gently pushed her back.

"Shizuka," an evenly indifferent voice started, "it was not nice to say those things." The quick block was executed by the stoic doctor's daughter, Hanari. Hanari scolded Shizuka although her voice did not express it.

"Aw, Hanari, I was just playing with her." Shizuka pouted, crossed her arms, and shrugged her shoulders. Hanari ignored her and turned to Kyru.

"I apologize for Shizuka's thoughtlessness." She gestured toward the sulking girl, "her bark is worse than her bite."

"Hey…" Shizuka's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Although," Hanari continued, "not all she said was completely false." Kyru relaxed the tension in her muscles slightly, but remained wary of the young doctor. "You would do well to prepare yourself because I'm sure that Akito is far from done with you." Momoko silently agreed as she laid a supportive hand on Kyru's arm. Hanari began to lead Shizuka away before saying one last thing, "Shizuka and I may not be your enemies, but we are also not your allies. Our allegiance has always been to Akito and as for you Momoko," she directed her attention to the blonde girl, "you would do well not to lead Kyru to think otherwise."

Kyru could tell by the look Hanari had given Momoko that there was a hidden warning in those words. She was also all too aware that she could really only trust herself to do what needed to be done. Although exactly what she needed to do was still yet to be known to her. She would have to discover it while staying here. Shizuka made her nervous though.

"Is she a zodiac child too?" She asked Momoko.

"Yes. Shizuka is the daughter of the Dog, Sohma Shigure. He is very close to Akito." Momoko smiled faintly and quickly changed the subject. "I think we should head back to your room now. You should rest until dinner. I've heard that Akito will address all of us then."

Returning to her room Momoko left her with a smile and wink saying, "I'll see you again at dinner, ok?" She smiled and nodded back. She was far from comforted or settled in, so to speak, but she somehow felt at peace. Like the calm before the storm, she lay on her futon on the wooden floor and rested as she was told in order to mentally prepare herself for the hours and days to come. As the quiet lulled Kyru into a light slumber, Momoko made her way back to her room. When she had disappeared down the hall, a dark figure emerged from the shadows. The dark eyes gleamed deviously in the dark hall as they settled on Kyru's door. Slipping through the door silently the figure eyed Kyru napping figure with a faint smile.

The figure closed in on her and kneeled over her. Black hair caressed, long eyelashes that hooded black eyes. Those eyes secretly coveted the girl's freedom and they longed to steal her will, putting her under their control. One pale hand hovered over her body, tracing over every dip and curve until stopping above her head of orange hair. Long, thin fingers felt the soft locks, moving some from her face without stirring her. The fingers then began to stroke the soft, warm cheeks until they began to dig their nails into the too perfect face. Kyru felt the pain and her eyes shot open to meet the sickly sweet gaze of Akito.

His eyes gleamed with sick satisfaction as her blood began to flow down his fingers. Kyru was paralyzed by his gaze because she could not break away from its gleaming darkness.

"Don't scream or I'll scar this pretty face beyond repair and then you'll look like the monster your father is," Akito warned. At the mention of her father, Kyru snapped out of her stupor and began to feel her swelling courage, but her voice still came out in whispers.

"Don't call my father a monster," her voice was small, but still held power. Akito narrowed his eyes and squeezed his hand harder, embedding his nails into her skin. Kyru winced and squeezed her eyes shut in pain, but she would not cry in front of him.

"You don't know it yet, but your father is a monster and I will show you the truth in due time. Look at me when I'm talking to you," he squeezed harder and she opened her eyes again and he loosened his grip slightly, "I wish you would just cooperate with me and I promise I'll be good to you." She knew she shouldn't trust him, but when their eyes met again she could feel the strength of the bond shaking her soul and somehow she could not fight him. Her muscles relaxed and Akito released her face. "That's right," he smiled, "If you behave and don't cause any trouble then I will give you what you want, your father." Her eyes were wide in surprise, 'Would he really?' she thought to herself. "You want to see your father, don't you?"

She nodded her head as the blood flowed down her cheeks from earlier and sat up. Akito smiled and stroked her face gently again, "I'm sorry I had to hurt you, but you made me do it. If you make it up to me I'll take care of you like I do all the others, ok?" Kyru could do nothing but nod although she longed to swat his hand away from her face, but she could not bring herself to do so. Akito stood up once he was satisfied with her submission. "Maybe you are not a monster like your father, after all." He turned to leave, "Tonight will be your debut. Do not disappoint me or you will never see your father." He slipped through the door, closing it back again.

Once Kyru was sure he was gone she shuddered and thought to herself, no matter what, he must never find out about her love for Yuiichi because if he did there's no telling what he would do to him just to hurt her. She touched her sensitive cheek and looked at the blood that she saw on her fingers. She wished Yuiichi was there with her. Soon the blood on her cheek mixed with her tears.

* * *

As Momoko made her way to her own room, she thought of Kyru and was worried for her. She cast her eyes to the floor as she arrived at her door and sighed.

"I hope she'll be alright," she said to herself.

"I think she'll be fine," said an indifferent female voice.

"If she can survive her grand introduction into the family by Akito tonight," finished another equally indifferent male voice. As Momoko walked into her room she encountered the source of the two opinions. Twins: Haruki and Izumi.

"Hello, Momo," They said in unison.

"We came to see if you were here," said Haruki.

"But you weren't so we decided to wait," finished Izumi.

"Were you waiting long?" Momoko said running up to them smiling. Haruki and Izumi were the fraternal twin children of Hatsuharu and Isuzu Sohma. Haruki, the girl, had long, white hair that fell about her waist and calm, grey eyes that could be soothing one moment and volatile the next. Izumi, the boy, had short, unruly black hair and dark, analytical eyes that seemed to always view every situation critically.

"No it hasn't been long. We were just bored since we were not allowed to go to school today," explained Haruki.

"We thought maybe you would know more about the reason for the disruption in our usually routine lives," continued Izumi, "I hate disruptions." He cast his dark eyes towards Momoko searching for answers in her demeanor, until Haruki interrupted.

"You should be calm Izumi and let her talk. I'm sure she can fill us in." She brushed her long white tresses over her shoulder and combed through them with her fingers as she sat on Momoko's bed, "Tell us Momo."

Momoko sighed and smiled, "Wow! You two can be so demanding sometimes, but I'll tell you because you asked me so nicely." She went on to explain Kyru and her situation to the twins as they focused on her tale. When she was finished the twins could barely hide their interest behind their indifferent expressions.

"So then she's also the reason we were kept from school," observed Haruki.

"She must be special if Akito has shown this much interest," Izumi smiled and his blood boiled a little, "I wonder if she was also trained in martial arts like Haruki and I." Izumi caught the gleam in her brother's eyes and shared his thoughts.

"Maybe we can find out once she gets accustomed to her new home," Izumi's eyes quickly became cold, "now I don't feel so sorry for her anymore because she could just make our lives more interesting." She looked toward her twin, "Right, Haruki?" Haruki smiled deviously.

"You two are always looking for a fight! Leave her alone! I like her." Momoko said scolding them. They looked at each other, their indifference returning, and shrugged their shoulders.

"Sorry, Momo," They said in unison, "but we have yet to decide if **we **like her."

Friday Night

Banquet

That night everyone sat in a large dining room at a long table lined with soft cushions to sit on. Every direct Zodiac member and Zodiac child had already been summoned and now sat at the table waiting for the banquet to begin. The children sat on one side of the low table and the adults sat on the other. Yuiichi sat among the children and he was already anxious to get this over with. He was indeed irritated although he tried not to show it on his face. His father, Yuki, had already warned him to keep his calm and it would be over soon enough. All the children had learned early on in life to keep their emotions in check while in the presence of Akito. To have an emotional episode in front of the monarch of this small kingdom was a mistake that might cost you your head.

Yuiichi sat next to Shizuka, his older cousin, who had dressed in her finest, most ornate kimono and who fluttered an equally impressive silk fan casually. Behind the fan she smiled mysteriously at Yuki, and then she leaned closer to him speaking behind her fan.

"Things may get interesting tonight, my dear Yu-kun," she giggled. Yuiichi scoffed and looked away from his cousin.

"How so, Shizuka?"

Shizuka smirked, "You'll see…" Shigure gave his daughter a sly look that said, 'keep your mouth shut, young lady,' so she did as he suggested and continued to fan herself. Akito had yet to make his entrance so Yuiichi scanned the room with his calm grey eyes. Everyone in attendance had dressed for the occasion, including himself in traditional clothing. He sighed again to himself, 'Let's get this over with.' As his thoughts began to wander to better things Akito made his silent entrance, slinking in wearing his loose kimono.

"I'm glad to see you all here," he smiled sweetly and everyone looked toward him, "Tonight I have something special for you because I love you all." He smiled again, "As you know I like to have all of you near me at all times because it is your duty to serve your god, but it has come to my attention that one of our dear family members has been kept from us by those who lurk outside the family."

Momoko who sat on the other side Yuiichi shifted against her cushion anxiously. Yuiichi gave her a side glance and she frowned, staring down at her hands in her lap. He wondered if she knew something that he didn't because it seemed that Shizuka had implied that she knew something more as well. Even the twins, Haruki and Izumi seemed to be anxious tonight. 'What was going on?' Yuiichi thought to himself.

Akito continued, "You are all aware of the monster that is kept hidden among us, I'm sure, but now I have discovered the offspring of that monster." Yuiichi's mind immediately jumped to the Cat of the zodiac who was kept imprisoned from the rest of the Sohmas on the inside. He had only seen him a few times at best so he could barely form a mental image of the Cat. All he could remember was the orange hair and those lifeless eyes. Although the thought of orange hair made him think of the girl he loved so dearly, he knew this was no time to think of her and smile, so he pushed his thoughts back for later. Akito continued to talk, "I have managed to bring this lost child back to where she belongs, under my watchful eyes where I can train her in how to be a better monster than her father."

Most of those who were in the room did not flinch at the news because rumors spread fast on the inside.

"So, tonight I have gathered you all together to introduce you all to Sohma..." In the darkness behind Akito, a figure began to appear and slowly walk into the light as Akito finished his introduction. As the figure came into the light, it illuminated the bottom of a long ocean blue kimono even more elaborate then the finest dressed Sohma in the room. You could tell that it was made of the finest silk and was hand-painted with elaborate designs. The closer she came the more she revealed herself. Yuiichi found himself anxious to see her face as he followed her figure as it slowly appeared in the light. Her kimono was layered like that of an early period Japanese nobleman's daughter. As she finally fully came into the light, Yuiichi could not pull his eyes away from her face because he couldnt beleve what he saw.

"Kyru!" Yuiichi felt himself say, as he gazed at the long orange locks which were tamed into a braid that swept along her waist. He could see her face clearly. The tanned skin, the aquamarine eyes, and the cute, round face. Kyru's eyes momentarily flckered over Yuiichi's face. She knew she would see him tere but she had promised herself that she would not give away their secret love. She would not endanger him like that, so she quickly averted her gaze away from him and instead focused onglancing over the other Sohmas, which was expected of her. Yuiichi, on the other hand, could focus on no one, but her. Akito, of course, picked up on this, but it was Shigure who felt the need to point it out what Yuiichi had said.

"Yuiichi, have you met Kyru before, because you knew her name before Akito-sama could even finish saying it?" Shigure raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Yes," Akito agreed, "I noticed that. Tell me." Yuiichi was still stunned and speechless, so Kyru spoke up instead.

"I've never seen that pale-faced rat boy in my life," Kyru said coldly. She didn't put up anymore of a fight, but that was all Akito needed and he lift the subject alone.

"Treat her with some respect Yuiichi," Akito glared at Yuiichi cruelly and returned his attention to Kyru, his new toy.

* * *

Ok, I was so tempted to do more, but I'll wait for inspiraton to hit me again which I'm sure it will.

I kind of want there to be a more controlling aspect to Akito over the Sohmas and especially Kyru since she is new to the "inside".

Yuiichi is obviously surprised although I think I could have done better portraying it.

I would've but I wanted to give the fans what they wanted.

Thank You for ALL the reviews!

Keep giving me feedback.

I love to hear the good and bad.

Love, Momo


End file.
